


Changing Fates: Iron Dads & Other Ailments

by LadyNoir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alexandra is also a Little Shit, And He Is Scary, Asgardian oatmeal cookies are the bomb, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, But she's scared, Cause Otherwise I Would Probably Spoil The Story, Don't Hurt His Kid, F/M, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Light Angst, Lightsabers, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Mildly Dubious Consent, Now with lightsabers, Odin is a dick, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's Bad Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Thor, Protective Tony Stark, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Gets Angry, and a Great Uncle, give this a chance, he will end you, loki is a little shit, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: Alexandra never thought she'd end up as Tony Stark's daughter, she's not complaining he's awesome. Then she tries to help and it doesn't go smoothly as she thought it would, Tony gets protective and Alexandra has to face life (again). In retrospective is not that bad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS NOTE WAS POSTED IN FF.NET 
> 
> Hello there readers! if you're not new you know the drill... I was supposed to be working on my final project (which is not done yet dammit) and I went to see Thor:Raganarok with my best friend and when I got home I couldn't focus on my project anymore so I said to myself, I'll try to write something short to diffuse the tension... of course that didn't work and thus this new story was born.
> 
> If you're new, welcome, I have too many stories in progress and will update them all...ALL OF THEM DAMMIT... when I finally finish my final law school project... In the meantime, enjoy this first chapter of what is hopefully my first foray into something angstier than anything I've ever written.
> 
> so have fun!
> 
> Alex (I'm not dead just procrastinating life)
> 
> ps. and if any of you have a Tumblr and wish to ring me up and ask me about meta or anything im in tumblr as alexandra-scribbles

 

* * *

**Stark Tower. 2012**

**Too soon after the Chitauri Invasion.**

Alexandra watched the imposing tower in front of her and sighed before walking in after the well dress Agent that was escorting her, she had woken up several days ago in a hotel room looking seventeen and thoroughly confused. The hotel staff had called the local authorities and she had lied and told them that she didn't knew why she was there, after a thorough search of her hotel room the authorities found her birth certificate and her school and apparently degree papers, she had gotten her first master's degree at fifteen, which of course was eerily convenient.

Her mother had been Rosalind Noir, and according to the database had died during the invasion leaving her alone in the world, although that was not all, even though there was no mention of her father (or her real father back in her universe) according to Rosalind's diary Alexandra was Tony Stark's daughter, not that Rosalind ever told him or anything as this universe's version of her mother had been pretty well off in her life and didn't need Tony Stark or his money to raise a child. Alexandra also found out that she had a stepfather, well a dead one anyways, who had also died during the invasion, Alexander Noir, had been a British businessman that had loved her like his own, or at least that was the story.

So there was Alexandra walking into Stark Towers about to meet her real (in this universe's case anyways) father. There had been several paternity tests done, as Tony's legal team wanted to make sure that she was the real deal and not someone trying to win easy money, but all tests had been positive, she was Tony Stark's daughter. In two weeks she had gone from being a thirty two year old successful UN ambassador to being seventeen again and an orphan, then not, then apparently the antichrist, and not that she hated Tony Stark, she didn't he was her favorite avenger, she adored and respected Tony Stark as a fictional character with every fiber of her being, just not as a dad.

The agent led her into an elevator and she fiddled with the straps of her backpack as they went up, once they had reached the top floor, they were greeted by Pepper Potts who apologized for the mess, they were renovating.

"You must be Alexandra" Pepper said trying to be polite, Alexandra nodded. "I'm Pepper, I run Stark Industries and mostly Tony's life, so I'll be around to help you with everything that you need, don't be shy to ask questions"

"Miss Potts, I thank you for your presence but I was informed that Mr. Stark was to be here to receive his child" said the Agent, Pepper nodded.

"Mr. Stark is currently overseeing one of the labs, you are welcome to wait for him in the living room" Pepper said pointing at an open space, the Agent nodded and motioned for Alexandra to walk, she sighed again and did as she was told.

Tony Stark joined them seventeen minutes later, dressed in an old Black Sabbath t-shirt and grease smeared jeans, Alexandra couldn't help but to smile when she saw him.

"Huh, so you're the squirt," said Tony as he walked in, Alexandra nodded "Are you mute?"

"No sir" she said, Tony frowned.

"None of that kid, call me Tony, I've been told you're going to be staying around after all"

"She is staying Mr. Stark, although we are-"

"It's Doctor" Alexandra said looking at the agent, the agent frowned "His correct tittle is Doctor Stark, not mister, he has several Doctorates, its only respectful that you use the correct tittles to address him" she explained, Tony was fighting off a smile while the agent looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, excuse me Doctor Stark, we are concerned of your custody of the girl, but seeing as she is indeed your daughter there is not much that we can do about that, although we will be overseeing her wellbeing closely" the agent said as Alexandra rolled her eyes, she was not a child and being treated as such never sat well with her, the agent stood and said his goodbyes, Alexandra kept fiddling with her fingers.

"I was told that you were kind of a rebel too, you're not going to try to escape if I go back to work?" Asked Tony, she shook her head.

She had read her file, according to it she had tried to escape from home twice at fourteen while she was getting her Master's Degree, a genius at fifteen, she had been found in the Swedish border at the time and returned to her mother, she had been a little shit.

"So seventeen and already a Master's Degree in international law, Impressive, will you opt for the doctorate?" Tony asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know" she said softly, Tony placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well whatever you decide to do just know that I support you kid" he said and Alexandra couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Thank you, it kind of means a lot" she said, Tony nodded as Pepper joined them.

"I see that you met each other" Pepper said with a smile, then looked at Alexandra "Your things will be delivered to Malibu, as the Tower will be under renovations and I doubt that you want to live here while they work"

"Yeah, its no problem, I kind of like warm weather" she said, Pepper and Tony smiled at her.

"Perfect, please make yourself comfortable then, the jet leaves in two hours is there anything that we can get you in the meantime?" Asked Pepper, Alexandra fidgeted.

"I'd like a coke please" she said.

Eventually Tony and Pepper left and an assistant delivered her coke and a bag of Doritos, Alexandra wanted to laugh at the irony, in those two hours she kept playing on her phone, an old iPhone that Tony glared at before declaring that no daughter of his would use that kind of technology. When the time for leaving came a helicopter took them to the airport. Alexandra was surprised to see that both Pepper and Tony were traveling with her.

"You are a minor, we can't send you alone to Malibu,"

Pepper had said when she asked, Alexandra had spent most of her trip setting up her new phone and getting to know Tony, they shared their music preferences, or some of them and she liked cars, so Tony started telling her about the cars he had in Malibu and about her getting her license as soon as she could.

"We can make this work, right kiddo?" Tony asked, as they landed, Alexandra beamed at him.

"Yeah, we will" she said.

The Malibu Mansion was huge, and she knew that, she just wasn't expecting the sheer size of the place, her room was next to Tony's, or at least in the same hallway as the doors were extremely far from each other and she could see the ocean from it, it was lovely, there was a king bed facing a TV and two black bean bags on the floor, the room screamed wealth and modernism, her bathroom was huge too, a shower on the side and a small Jacuzzi and to the right it opened to a walk-in closet where her bags were waiting for her.

She opted for a quick shower and a change of clothes before heading to the kitchen; Pepper was there and placed a plate of pasta in front of Alexandra as soon as she sat on the breakfast counter.

"Thank you, Miss Potts" Alexandra said as she dug in, Pepper smiled at her.

"It's Pepper, trust me, you'll get tired of that Miss. Potts business very quickly" she said; Alexandra nodded.

"Where is, err Dad?" She asked after a while, Pepper sighed.

"You'll also find out that your father is really bad at taking care of himself, hopefully we won't have that problem with you, huh?" Alexandra grinned at Pepper.

"Nah, I like food too much, I know how to cook too, so maybe we can lessen our intake of takeout maybe?" She asked, and Pepper nodded happily.

"You decided what you wanted to do now?" Asked Pepper as they ate, Alexandra shrugged.

"I don't know, I have a master degree and I'm only seventeen, I'll turn eighteen this summer, but I just, I want to get to know my dad, have a little bit of domesticity," she said carefully, Pepper nodded and Alexandra continued "I always knew that my stepfather wasn't my dad, and it was cool, he was a really nice man, but I thought my real dad was dead, and I have been given another opportunity, I don't want to go away so soon to pursue a PhD, I still have time right?"

"All the time in the world Alexandra," said Pepper.

"It's Alex"

After lunch Pepper took Alexandra to Tony's lab, where he was working on a new suit, afterwards Pepper left them after making them promise that they would play nice. Alexandra watched as Tony worked, asking questions about the mechanics of the suits, even of she didn't really understood them completely, Alexandra also met Jarvis and the bots, Jarvis who had been silent until that moment.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss" the pleasant British voice said.

Alexandra smiled and listened attentively as Tony explained Jarvis and the bots to her, he also talked about his cars and answered all of her questions about Iron Man.

"So that would make Jarvis my little brother, right?" She asked after a while, Tony stared at her with a weird look on his face.

"Sure, why not, one rule, no teaming up on your old man" he said, Alexandra only smiled innocently at him.

When she hit her first week mark at the Malibu house she could say that her life was alright, Tony was fun to be around and she had discovered that Jarvis had a wicked sense of humor, although she made him promise that he'd never go Skynet on her. She made it her business to keep Tony well fed, always sneaking him fruits and food.

Her relationship with Jarvis was another thing that she adored, while she wasn't the best hacker or programmer out there she could always count on Jarvis to help her; her AI brother was overjoyed by the fact that there was a physical Stark taking care of Tony, so when she told Jarvis to keep a few of her secrets and to help her with her little projects the sentient AI had jumped straight into the bandwagon.

Alexandra knew that Summer would not last forever and that come Christmas the Malibu house would be destroyed, or would have been, there was no way she was going to let Killian destroy the Malibu Mansion, she loved the hell out that place and if she played her cards right she could manipulate the universe to her likeness, she was after all a Stark. She just needed to play her cards right and Tony had just taught her to play poker.

With the aid of Jarvis they had managed to hack into AIM's mainframe, she knew of the threat and now Jarvis did to. Tony for his part had been following the steps of the Mandarin, Alexandra knew that timing was everything, so she couldn't just out everything she knew, she was a minor and she was not prepared to have Shield or Hydra breathing down her neck, no, it was best if she played to her abilities and waited.

"J what can you tell me about the Jericho?" She asked as she walked into her room, Tony was out for the weekend, visiting the SI Tokyo HQ, Alexandra had been left alone at the house, after much reassuring that she would be okay, she had turned eighteen in august, two months ago, no need to keep Pepper or Tony from their duties.

"The Jericho was a high caliber missile designed by Sir in 2009" Jarvis explained, Alexandra nodded at him.

"Could there be a chance that Dad has a few of those laying around?"

"Sir has currently seven Jericho Missiles in the California Storage Unit" Alexandra paced around her room as images of the storage unit appeared in her windows-turned-screens.

"Any chance we can get those here? I've been thinking about adding an extra security layer run by you J, these Mandarin attacks are getting bolder and Dad might become a target" she said, the AI seemed to think about her words.

"According to my calculations the actual threat to this house are a mere twelve percent" said Jarvis, Alexandra frowned.

"Did you take in account any rash decisions that Dad could make in the next few months? He tends to be volatile, he took a nuke into space J, I have noticed the panic attacks" she argued.

"My calculations are being made again, if we take into account Sir's behavior they rise to... Sixty seven percent" Jarvis said slowly, Alexandra snorted.

"That's what I thought, now is there anyway we can add missile launchers to the rock beneath us without Dad noticing?" She asked, her screens flickered as Jarvis gave her a visual on the lab and several suits coming to life, she grinned "You're the best brother ever J!"

"The delivery will take thirty minutes, would you like to look at the blueprints of the site so you know where you want them?" He asked carefully, Alexandra grinned.

"So we know J, it's you and I, open a secret file on our server, Operation code name: KDS" she said.

"What does KDS stands for Miss?" Jarvis asked, Alexandra pressed her hand to the glass, a smile firm on her face.

"Keep Dad Safe"

When Sunday rolled in Jarvis and Alexandra had created actual missile launchers underneath the house, Jarvis doing all the heavy lifting, she also added cameras to the surveillance pointing at the ocean, Jarvis had questioned her, but she answered with the threat of a potential aerial assault from that side and Jarvis had agreed with her, they needed to keep Sir safe at all costs, that was primary protocol.

When Tony returned at night he found Alexandra in the kitchen, lasagna already cooling; with Dummy, U and Butterfingers on the other side of the counter, their cameras fixed on her. She was talking to the bots about foreign law and the United Nations, the bots attention seemed to be solely on her and Tony took a picture before walking up to her.

"Dad!" She greeted.

"Hey kiddo" he said taking a seat, she smiled at him and placed a plate in front of him "you're going to make me fat" he joked, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Nonsense Dad, you're underfed enough as it is, where's Pepper by the way?" She asked; Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Pepper had a few things to do at SI before coming, but I'm sure she will appreciate the food" he said before taking a bite of his lasagna "Shit kid this is good"

"Oh I know, I made it, of course is good," she answered as she served her plate and took a seat in front of Tony.

"Modesty is a virtue" Tony said, eyes twinkling, she grinned.

"I learned it from the best" she quipped back.

After their dinner Alexandra cleaned up and then sat with Tony in front of the TV, they watched Star Wars and Alexandra wondered if it was possible to make a light saber. Tony then proceeded to explain all that would take to make one but promised to try to figure it out for her nineteenth birthday; she smiled at him before retiring for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra encounters her first battle, Jarvis is an awesome brother and Tony gets to know a few things.

The next few months passed in similar fashion, Alexandra and Jarvis perfected Operation KDS and even had several protocols set in motion for it, during those months Jarvis managed to modify the Jericho missiles so he or Alexandra would be able to pilot them from a distance, like a video game, Alexandra had said.

When December rolled in and Killian met with Pepper, Alexandra was notified immediately, she had been shopping with Rhodey, she had taken a liking to him and called him Uncle Rhodey. Alexandra was not stupid, she knew that Pepper and Tony had been hitting a rogue patch in their relationship as Tony was still suffering from panic attacks from the Invasion, she had voiced her concerns to Rhodey and he seemed to shared them and promised that he'd look after Tony for her.

* * *

 

When she returned home that night, Jarvis had Killian's signature, and she had run a full profile on him, they had even found the location of the Miami house, now they needed to wait and act, in the midst of all she had forgotten about Happy and when she got the notice that he was injured she tried to berate herself for it until Jarvis reminded her that she couldn't have known.

With a definite threat in sight, Jarvis was more compliant; she dispatched three of the suits to serve as surveillance to Killian's Miami house and kept Jarvis monitoring the web. When the video of Tony inviting the Mandarin to the house aired Alexandra enabled the KDS main protocol from her bedroom, her windows once again becoming screens. And Jarvis was monitoring the area with two suits. Alexandra observed as Maya Hansen entered the house, she knew that they needed Hansen to perfect extremis for Tony to use and remove the reactor, so she took a decision.

"Miss I'm detecting three helicopters coming this way" said Jarvis through her bedroom speakers "They have heat signals that match those of Mr. Killian"

"Well J, lets show them why you don't mess with Starks" she said, her screens changed to the missiles and a panel board, she smirked as she pressed her fingers on the panel and pressed the red button.

"They just fired Miss, Sir and Miss Potts are downstairs," Jarvis said, Alexandra nodded.

"Let's keep the, from the house J, code Winter Is Coming" she said feeling giddy, she watched as two of her missiles went out. Fun thing about the Jericho was that one missile was equal to sixteen little missiles, so she had thirty-two menaces controlled by Jarvis and hitting their targets.

"Winter Is Here, Miss," said Jarvis as the missiles started impacting on the nukes that the helicopters had fired.

"Good, lets take down those sons of bitches" she said, she watched as one of the helicopters exploded midair, "J, fire third missile, watch the helicopter on the right, they are firing again"

"Missile fired, target acquired Miss" Jarvis announced, Alexandra grinned.

"Blow it J" she ordered and squealed in joy when missile three and helicopter two became dust. "Just one left J, do me the honors" she said taking manual control of one of the missiles; her hands were running along the panel.

"Target acquired, ready to shoot" Jarvis announced; she nodded.

"Let's roll J," she said and music started blaring from the house speakers, AC/DC's Highway to Hell in full blast as Alexandra exploded the last helicopter.

* * *

 

"Young lady what did you do?" Asked Tony from her door; she turned to see Pepper and Maya behind him, she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Saved your life?" She offered, Tony walked the distance between them and pulled her into a hug, their first hug.

"That was reckless," he said into her hair.

"It was not, in fact I didn't even leave my room, J and I had it covered," she said, Tony let go of her.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Miss was in no danger of impact, the new surveillance protocols worked as predicted Sir" Jarvis announced proudly.

"And who decided on those?" Tony asked, Alexandra snorted.

"Miss suggested them and I ran probabilities" Jarvis offered, Tony sighed and pinched his nose.

"And the missiles?"

"They were brought in and installed by me, Miss suggested them as primary security wall, they have worked successfully Sir"

"I noticed, but now we don't have information on them, they exploded" Tony said and Alexandra handed him her Stark-Pad.

"Actually we do, since you started taking interest in the Mandarin, Jarvis and I started a little side project, there you will find all things regarding Aldrich Killian's plan regarding AIM, my notes on extremis are limited, but Jarvis managed to get more, his main base is in Miami and the Mandarin is just a front, the guy of the videos is an actor, Killian is the real mandarin, he's kind of pissed at you because of that time in Switzerland" she explained, Tony raised an impressed eyebrow.

"And you know that because?" He asked, she grinned at him.

"The fact that I can't put together an engine or hack the White House does not means that I'm not smart, I just have different smarts" she said proudly, Tony smiled at her.

"I know that kid, and I'm really proud of you, but you shouldn't be doing this, is dangerous" he said; she shrugged.

"I was bored"

"Right, well kid since you're the expert, we have work to do" he said, she lit up and followed him to the workshop, they needed to act fast as Killian was going to be even more pissed now that they had killed several of his enhanced goons.

* * *

 

True to her predictions Killian was indeed enraged and crazy enough to try a direct attack to the house again, now personally, Tony did the first thing that came to mind and that was shove Pepper, Maya and Alexandra into three of his suits and ship them to New York while he and Rhodey took care of the problem. As Alexandra had suggested they led Killian from the house to an abandoned location by having him captured in another suit, there Tony and Rhodey proceeded to bomb him out of existence, several hours later Tony received a message from Alexandra with two locations, Rose Hill, Tennessee and Miami. He and Rhodey decided to take the missions and end AIM, Tony electing to go to Rose Hill while Rhodey took over Miami.

Tony ended up meeting Harley Keener while he saved the kid from Ellen and struck an easy friendship, all because of a tuna sandwich. Alexandra smiled at Tony when he got to the Tower and recounted meeting the kid, she told him that maybe Stark Industries could help the kid and integrate him into one of their programs, Tony agreed with her.

After taking AIM Tony returned them to Malibu, where Bruce Banner joined them, Alexandra decided to hear Tony's story about Killian and told him that with or without the suit he was Iron Man and no one could take that from him, she also pushed him towards fixing extremis with Maya and removing the arc reactor from his chest. They enlisted Helen Cho and Doctor Wu for the surgery.

"Dad" Alexandra said softly from the doorway of the workshop, it had been a week since Tony's surgery and he had been recovering nicely.

"Yes kiddo?" he asked; Alexandra walked into the lab and noticed that Bruce Banner was there too.

"Dad, I think I have visions" she said carefully, she had decided that she was going to prevent the universe from going to shit, no Ultron (if she could prevent it), no civil war, no Ragnarok, no Thanos running to kill them all, she just needed to be smart about it.

"Visions?" Tony asked worriedly, Bruce stopped what he was doing to look at her too.

"Of things that happened and things yet to come, I have weird dreams, I dreamt of New York before it happened, and of Killian, now I'm dreaming of a golden city, I think your friend Thor is there" she explained, Tony walked up to her.

"You dreamt of Killian, the mandarin?" he asked; she nodded "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was scared, my first ever dream was about a cave, now I realize that it was you, they had you and they tortured you, I thought it was a nightmare, me eating too much candy before bed" she explained, Tony paled and pulled her into a hug "I know about Shield, and I know that Hydra is a mole sleeping amongst them"

"Hydra?" Tony asked; she nodded.

"I know some names of the Hydra Agents, Garret, Grant Ward, Alexander Pierce, Brock Rumlow, Sitwell, Struker to name a few, there's a Senator too, some dude named Stern" she said, Tony let go of her.

"Jarvis, are you recording this?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, would you like me to send a list to Director Fury?" Jarvis asked, Tony looked at Alexandra then at upwards.

"Not just yet" he said and returned his gaze to Alexandra.

"Do you know anything else?" he asked, she nodded shyly.

"I know quite a lot Dad, I don't want Shield or Hydra to come after me, they would try to use me" she said; Tony frowned.

"No they wouldn't, I wouldn't let them, they will not get to you, this is going to be our little secret, just you, Jarvis, Bruce and I, right?" he asked and turned to look at Bruce who nodded.

"Tony if she's right this can change the world, her knowledge is important" said Bruce, Tony nodded.

"Which is why Jarvis will write it down, we will try to get in contact with Thor, see if we can get you to Asgard so you can warn them too" Tony said, Alexandra nodded at him.

"There's another thing Dad, I've had this recurring one, in which I see my grandparents die, Howard and Maria, it was, it was not an accident like they said, they were murdered" she said slowly, Tony's face shifted as his walls went up.

"How did they die?" he asked, voice cold.

"They were killed by the Winter Soldier, Hydra's top weapon, brainwashed Sergeant James Barnes… I Googled Sergeant Barnes and he was besties with Captain Rogers" she explained, Tony seemed to take all the info in closed his eyes and sighed.

"And he's alive how?" he asked, Alexandra took a deep breath.

"Cryogenically frozen, he survived the fall from the train, but lost an arm, the soviets found him, but apparently passed him over to Hydra, he has a metal arm" she said, Tony opened his eyes and nodded.

"Okay, I was not expecting that, might need a moment, Alex kiddo, go to your room and write everything and I say everything you remember, leave nothing, once you're done come find me, I'll be … somewhere, I need a drink" he said before exiting the workshop hastily, Alexandra exchanged glances with Bruce.

"Do you think he'll be okay Dr. Banner?" she asked, Bruce sighed and placed his glasses on the table closer to him.

"I hope so, Tony is a very strong man but what you have told him, he believed that his father had caused the accident that led to his death, you must understand how that might affect a person" Bruce explained, Alexandra nodded, of course she knew, she was not a kid.

Several hours later and with everything she knew written down on her Stark-Pad she walked down to the Gym, where Tony was hitting one of the bags, she sighed before approaching.

"Dad?" she said softly, Tony stopped so he could look at her. "Dad I'm sorry"

"Kiddo, it was not your fault" he said removing the gloves; she walked closer to him.

"But maybe I could have said those things to you at a different moment, I wasn't thinking straight, I'm and idiot" she tried to argue; Tony gave her a little smile.

"Nonsense kid, you were scared and confused" he said placing his hands on her shoulders "You're not an idiot, you're my daughter and somehow you have visions, however crazy that sounds, but I believe you and I will do my best to try and save the world so you can live a long happy life, you won't have to worry about Shield or Hydra or aliens invading earth"

"I know you will" she said with a small smile, Tony patted her shoulders and she handed him her Stark-Pad "That's all I've seen in my dreams, I don't know how we could stop it from happening but we could allow it to happen under our terms" Tony started reading her annotations while she watched.

"You included Asgard?" he asked; she nodded.

"If Asgard falls completely then we are next on the lines of destruction, it starts with something called the convergence, so you could call Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig so we could better study it, not here of course, but Stark Tower could be the perfect place" she said, Tony seemed to think about it.

Of course Alexandra hadn't written everything down, just key points, Tony didn't know that Jane Foster was supposed to host the Aether for a brief period of time, and with Alexandra in charge, she wouldn't. The thing was that Alexandra didn't want Tony to feel like he needed to do everything, so she had decided to keep a few things to herself.

"I was thinking about renaming the Tower, how does Avenger Tower sounds?" he asked, Alexandra scrunched her face "No?"

"Definitely not, I think that Stark Tower is the best name" she said; Tony raised an eyebrow "Think about it Dad, those are Stark Industries New York HQ, if you want to house the Avengers that's fine, but I'd like Stark Tower to retain its name, pretty please?"

"You have a plan?" he asked and she knew exactly what he was talking about, she nodded.

"Whereas we want it or not, Shield will fall along with Hydra, many agents are in undercover missions and have families that will need help when that happens, so I was thinking that maybe Stark Industries could privatize security and hire those agents, like a new branch of the company, and there are also the scientists, think about it Dad, we'd have people with certain skills that could help us protect our people" she explained, Tony adopted a pensive expression and led Alexandra towards the chairs in the gym, they both sat down.

"And how would we know that they are not Hydra?" Tony asked; Alexandra shrugged.

"Maybe you and Jarvis can develop an algorithm to make the background checks, you're the genius Dad," she said, Tony nodded.

"So you're saying that we should let things with Shield run their course and then step in and sweep their mess?" he asked; she nodded.

"Not completely of course, but we should not risk Hydra finding out what we know, like I said it would be under our terms and there would be none the wiser, if you go to Director Fury with those names he would do something that could cost us, and then of course he would want to know your source, you hacked Shield once, you can do it again, find Hydra, expand our list, the moment they fall we can have the Iron Legion that you're working on help the true agents and move them to save places, Stark Industries have warehouses all over the globe, check their families and move them too, stop the carnage before it begins, I wrote down how it will go, you'll know which mission is the start of it all, we just need to monitor Shield, you could even bring up FRIDAY to solely monitor them" she said, Tony was impressed by her reasoning.

"Wait a second, how do you know about FRIDAY?" he asked, she shrugged.

"My dreams are very accurate" she said ominously.

"Right" Tony said clapping his hands "I'll start with the algorithm, by the way, if we do bring up Stark Industries security division they will be your problem, not mine nor Pepper's, understood?"

"Yes Dad, I'll make sure to have someone deal with it, I might be in Asgard after all, remember?" she asked, and Tony nodded.

"Good, then pack up, we'll be going to New York in two days so we can meet with Doctor Foster and Eric Selvig as soon as I get a hold on them" Tony said standing, Alexandra looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Dad" she said; he smirked.

"Don't thank me just yet, I'll have FRIDAY running in a couple hours for you, she will also be your responsibility," he said.

"A new sibling?" Alexandra asked; Tony nodded before leaving.

Several hours later FRIDAY was uploading all sort of relevant information regarding one Jane Foster to Alexandra's Stark-Pad. Alexandra and FRIDAY had taken to each other like fish to water, to FRIDAY, Alexandra was Little Boss, while Tony was Boss. Jarvis and FRIDAY had also exchanged data, FRIDAY also becoming aware of Operation KDS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra keep trying to save people and change things, Tony gets protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this gets enough comments you will get Ch. 4 ;)

By the end of the week they had moved to New York and Tony signed the Tower to Alexandra’s name, as Stark Industries newer project was hers. Alexandra for her part spent the next days designing the Stark Industries Security Division Statutes’; she needed to send them to Pepper so the board could approve them. Alexandra even had an office at the Tower; it had a fantastic view of New York, in time the Tower would become the official HQ for SI Security. Alexandra also noticed that the design of the Tower was the same as the Avengers Tower had been, just that instead of the giant A, it was a giant S. The thought of it had her smiling for weeks.

 

Jane Foster and Eric Selvig along with Darcy arrived to the Tower nearing April and were received by Alexandra who promptly sent them to another Stark Industries base so they could resume their studies without interference.

 

“My father went through a wormhole Doctor Foster, he saw what’s on the other side and its not pretty” Alexandra explained as she and Jane were in her office discussing Jane’s new job as a Stark Industries scientist for the Security Division, Interplanetary designation.

 

“But my investigation were of Einstein-Rosen bridges, why is Stark Industries interested in them?” she asked, Alexandra sighed.

 

“You’re the best astrophysics on earth, there’s the possibility of an alien threat and Stark Industries wants to be prepared, not Shield, not the Avengers, us, we have the money to fund your investigation and offer you a safe place to do it, our goal is to be prepared for when the threat arrives, if it does, we are counting on Asgard to stop it first, if they can’t then it will be up to us” Alexandra explained, Jane nodded at her.

 

“Okay, how will this work?” asked Jane, Alexandra smirked at her before answering.

 

“You and your peers will be moved to a secret Stark Industries facility in Japan, no one will suspect that you’ll be there and you’ll be able to keep your work to yourself without Shield or other undesirables third parties intervening, the facility will offer housing and whatever you might need to make your stay more comfortable, if you need anything else you’ll also have a direct line to me or my father, in case either of us is busy or unavailable you’ll have Pepper Potts on the line, also you get free healthcare and an initial pay of ten thousand dollars monthly along with other benefits of working for Stark Industries, while your intern gets free healthcare and a pay of three thousand dollars and Stark Industries benefits that includes scholarships to the school of her choosing and web course availability.” Alexandra explained, Jane seemed dumbfounded by the offer and Alexandra smiled smugly before adding “Dr. Selvig was made an offer similar to yours, including retirement option plans”

 

“I… that’s too much” said Jane, Alexandra kept smiling and shook her head.

 

“Here at Stark Industries we want the best and we are willing to pay for that, so Doctor Foster, are you ready to sign for us?” Alexandra asked offering Jane a Stark-Pad and a stylus, Jane smiled and took them signing her name, Alexandra shook her hand and grinned “Welcome to Stark Industries, Dr. Foster”

 

“When do I start?” she asked, Alexandra seemed to think about it.

 

“Take the remaining of the week to get your affairs in order, on Monday morning a Stark Industries jet will be waiting for you and your peers, please send Miss Lewis to HR in the fifth floor to sign her own form, the jet leaves at nine on Monday, be there on time Doctor Foster” Alexandra said, Jane nodded and said her goodbyes.

 

Alexandra sighed as Jane walked out and sent a message to her father. With Jane Foster far away from London and weird Convergence portals it meant that at least one of Alexandra’s problems was resolved. Jarvis and Tony had gotten the promised algorithm running and had expanded Alexandra’s Hydra list, Alexandra for her part had hacked, with FRIDAY’s help, Coulson’s whereabouts and was keeping a close eye on him as he would be getting a team at some point of the year and she wanted to keep an eye on him. The Iron Legion was coming nicely as Tony hadn’t destroyed his suits on Christmas, like he had done in the original timeline, and his relationship with Pepper seemed to be going strong.

 

Alexandra’s Security Division was also running smoothly, they had hired several people in different parts of the world and they were going under training, as those were the ones that would receive the ex-Shield agents once Hydra and Shield fell. Rhodey had helped with the recruits, pointing out several ex-officers that he knew personally, after a deep background investigation they were hired.

 

* * *

 

Pepper and Alexandra met on Wednesdays to discuss the new division and how it was going along, Pepper was also into Alexandra’s secret visions and often pointed out ideas and thoughts about the whole thing. Alexandra liked being able to call Pepper a friend and sometimes mother figure. During that time Alexandra also got her second Master’s Degree, this one in Business Administration, so she could understand her new role within the company better. When May rolled in Jane Foster and Co. were already settled in Tokyo and scheduled to remain there for the rest of the year, Alexandra counted that as a small win.

 

“Dad, have you found a way to get in contact with the Asgardians?” she asked as she walked into Tony’s lab, where he and Bruce were working on Veronica.

 

“Sorry kid, but we haven’t, although Bruce here suggested that you could try screaming for that all seeing guy from the Myths” Tony said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

 

“You want me to stand somewhere and try shouting a Norse deity’s name?” she asked, Tony shrugged “Where should I be standing?”

 

“You could use the landing pad” Tony suggested, Alexandra nodded at him.

 

Several minutes later she was standing on the lading pad wearing sunglasses and looking upwards, while Tony and Bruce watched from the laboratory.

 

“A YO HEIMDALL, IF YOU’RE LISTENING WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE ON EARTH AND COULD USE THOR’S KNOWLEDGE SO IF YOU SEE HIM PLEASE SEND HIM HERE, YOU ASGARDIANS ARE IN GREAT DANGER” she screamed and waited for a couple of minutes, nothing happened, she sighed before walking back into the tower.

 

“It didn’t work” she said as she passed by the lab, Tony and Bruce nodded at her.

 

Since it was late in the afternoon, Alexandra ordered pizza and retired to her room for the night, she was watching Hell’s Kitchen when it started raining, not that she noticed, nor she noticed the small thunderstorm, nor the arrival of the God of Thunder himself.

 

“Hey Alex, kid” said Tony from her door, she tore her gaze away from her TV and looked at her father.

 

“Yeah?” she asked, Tony smiled.

 

“Thor is here” he said, her eyes widened.

 

“Really?” she asked, Tony nodded.

 

“We’ll wait for you in the living room” Tony said before leaving, Alexandra quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a SI t-shirt and went to meet Thor.

 

When she walked into the living room Tony and Bruce were talking to Thor about what had happened in the god’s absence, she cleared her throat from the entryway and the three men turned to look at her.

 

“Point break, this is my daughter Alexandra” said Tony, Thor looked at her confused.

 

“I didn’t knew you had a daughter, Stark” said Thor, Tony snorted.

 

“Neither did I big guy, not until a year ago or so, but yes I do have a daughter, she’s a really nice kid” Tony said with a smile, Alexandra walked up to them.

 

“It’s an honor to meet you daughter of Stark” Thor said, Alexandra smiled and nodded at him.

 

“Likewise son of Odin” she said, Tony placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to sit.

 

“Now your father tells me that you have been dreaming of Asgard lately” Thor said as they were seated, Alexandra nodded.

 

“I’ve dreamt of the Convergence and I believe I’ve dreamt of Ragnarok too” she said softly, Thor’s face reflected concern.

 

“How can you be sure?” he asked, she shrugged.

 

“I’ve been reading the myths to try and make sense of my dreams, there’s a big wolf, Fenrir, he has been in my dreams, as has been Hela, the goddess of death, I’ve also seen a blonde woman dying, she looks Asgardian and important, and I’ve seen you,” she said, Thor exchanged glances with Tony and Bruce.

 

“Mayhap we should speak to the All Father, he should be able to decipher your dreams,” Thor proposed, and looked at Tony.

 

“So this is normal? My kid having prophetic dreams, you’re not surprised by it?” Tony asked; Thor shook his head.

 

“We Aesir can sometimes get visions aided by Norns, although it’s the first time that I heard of a midgardian having them” Thor explained, then looked at Alexandra “Since when do you have those dreams?”

 

“Since I can remember, I think, at first I thought they were common nightmares, my mother used to say it was my imagination or something to do with me being a genius” Alexandra explained, Thor frowned and nodded.

 

“I believe that is best if you were to travel back to Asgard with me, if you’ve seen Ragnarok then we must work to stop it” Thor said, then seemed to think about something “have you managed to change the outcome of your dreams?”

 

“Yes, I have” she answered, Tony gave her a look and she sighed “I kind of knew about Killian, I had seen the Malibu House destroyed and you on the brink death” she said looking at Tony, Tony and Bruce exchanged glances.

 

“But you managed to change it” Thor pressed; she nodded.

 

“I enlisted Jarvis and between the two of us, we upgraded security and managed to take down the three helicopters that were supposed to destroy the house, then I managed to complete a search on Killian and forwarded it to Dad, who destroyed him” she explained, Thor seemed relieved and nodded.

 

“Stark, I believe that its better if she comes to Asgard with me” Thor said looking at Tony who was frowning.

 

“She’s my only kid, Point Break” Tony said; Thor nodded.

 

“I will protect her, no one shall harm your daughter” he promised, Tony looked at Alexandra and sighed.

 

“Fine, what does she needs, dresses? Armor? Can’t send my kid to another realm with nothing” Tony started asking, Alexandra looked at him mortified and Tony winked at her.

 

“I believe a few dresses would sit well with Asgard” said Thor unhelpfully, Tony grinned.

 

“Perfect, tomorrow Pepper will bring one of the tailors and Thor can tell them the preferred style of Asgard!” Tony said clapping his hands.

* * *

 

 

A week and twenty or so dresses later Alexandra was ready to go, she noticed that most of her dresses resembled something out of Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones, most of them done in golden, reds and blue combinations. Alexandra had packed excessively for her trip, not knowing were she would return. She left Tony another list of High-end Hydra agents that she had remembered, including one Daniel Whitehall and Vasily Karpov, the main responsible of Howard and Maria’s death. She told him about the Siberian bunker that needed to be destroyed and Tony promised to work quietly, Pepper was also there when she left.

 

“Take care of dad” Alexandra said, Pepper smiled at her and nodded.

 

“I will” Pepper answered and Alexandra pulled her into a tight hug.

 

“You’re a really awesome person, Pep” Alexandra said, Pepper hugged her back.

 

“You’re not half bad, Alex” Pepper said with a smile.

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do kiddo” Tony said pulling Alexandra into a hug, she grinned at him.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Dad” she said with a smile.

 

“I’ll have the light saber ready for when you come back, any particular color you’d like?” he asked, she laughed.

 

“Blue, I’ll be the greatest Jedi knight” she said, Tony nodded and pressed a kiss to her hair, then looked at Thor.

 

“Anything happens to her Point Break and I’ll destroy Asgard Myself,” Tony said nonchalantly, Thor nodded as he moved Alexandra’s luggage; they were currently standing on the Tower’s landing platform, Alexandra in one of her golden dresses.

 

“I’ll protect your daughter Stark” Thor promised, he then offered his hand to Alexandra, she looked one last time at her family and took Thor’s hand before Thor screamed for Heimdall to open the bifrost.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra visits Asgard, Odin is a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story and commenting, you guys are the best :)

In a blink of an eye Alexandra was standing in Asgard’s observatory, where Heimdall stood tall holding his sword. Heimdall greeted her, welcoming her to Asgard, she smiled at him and did her best curtsy. While Thor brought Heimdall up to date Alexandra marveled around the observatory.

 

“This place is beautiful” Alexandra murmured, Heimdall and Thor turned their attention to her and smiled.

 

“This is only Heimdall’s observatory, if you think this is beautiful then I wonder what your thoughts on Asgard will be daughter of Stark” Thor said, Alexandra turned to look at him, a smile on her face.

 

“I can’t wait” she said “And its Alex, Alexandra if you must”

 

“Lady Alexandra it is” Thor said, she rolled her eyes at him and continued watching around.

 

“The horses are here Lady Alexandra” called Heimdall after a while, she looked at him and nodded “Your things will be delivered to the palace” he assured her, Thor led her outside the observatory to the repaired bifrost where two white horses were waiting for them.

 

“I trust that you know how to ride Lady Alexandra” Thor said as he got on his horse, Alexandra gave him a look before getting on her horse, fiddling with the dress as she did so, she thanked that Tony had bought her dresses with skirts with enough fabric, once she was comfortable on the horse she smirked at Thor.

 

“I trust that you’ll keep up,” she said as she spurred her horse to run, laughing as she gained speed, Thor close behind.

 

She raced Thor across the bifrost, the rainbow bridge glowing under the hooves of her horse, the beauty of it all breathtaking. They reached the gates of the city where the warriors three and Lady Sif were waiting for them, Alexandra watching the giant golden doors with childlike wonder.

 

“The best part is behind those doors Lady Alexandra” said Thor as he reached her, she looked at him, eyes wide.

 

“I must be dreaming” she said under her breath and Thor grinned, he greeted his friends as the doors began to open, the golden city in sight, a small gasp escaped Alexandra’s lips as the city came into view “Oh my god!” she exclaimed then looked at Thor excitedly “I can’t believe you live here”

 

“Wonderful isn’t it?” Thor asked, Alexandra nodded, as they started moving again, now at a more sedated pace as they were entering the city.

 

At some point Thor decided to take Alexandra’s reins as she was too perplexed to guide her horse through the city, so he ended up with her horse’s reins in his hands, as she observed the wonders of the city, it was still daytime when they arrived, so Asgard was glistening under the sun in all its beauty and might. When they arrived to the palace Alexandra was still so enthralled by the sights that she almost face planted on the floor as she got off her horse, Thor catching her before her face met the Asgardian floor. She blushed profusely and he was quick to wave her off as he led her into the palace, the place was even more imposing and breathtaking one she was inside. Thor quickly led her to the throne room, where Odin and Frigga were waiting for them. She bowed as she reached the steps of the throne and stood a bit straighter as Odin assessed her.

 

“Why have you brought a midgardian to Asgard?” asked Odin suddenly breaking the wonderful spell that had been surrounding Alexandra, she looked at Thor and frowned, “She does not belongs here”

 

“Fine, let me return back to earth while your petty world goes to hell, call me after the Dark Elves destroy Asgard and Ragnarok comes upon you” she said hotly, Thor threw her a panicked look, she crossed her arms and turned to leave, her dress billowing.

 

“Stop right there, midgardian” Odin commanded, Alexandra smirked and turned slowly, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Oh, now you’re interested?” she asked innocently, Odin threw her a look.

 

“How did you gain that knowledge?” he asked.

 

“I’ve been having dreams my whole life, lately I’ve been dreaming of Asgard so I told my Dad to call Thor, ‘cause that what friends do’, they warn each other from danger, don’t they? So Thor suggested that maybe I could come and discuss with you my dreams and maybe prevent the destruction of this marvelous place in the process, but I’m just a midgardian, am I not? I don’t belong here, I know that, this is me helping out of the goodness of my heart and because Thor helped save my planet once, this is me returning the favor, but since I’m just a lowly life form, I’ll return back to my home where I’m appreciated” she said, then looked at Thor “When this place goes to shit, Point Break, there’s a whole floor at the Tower with your name on it, Alex out” she said and turned again walking towards the exit with her head up high.

 

Behind her Thor was frowning at his father and motioning for the All Father to do something, Frigga had a small smile playing on her lips, while Sif and the Warriors Three watched in amusement as the young midgardian strutted out of the throne room.

 

“Daughter of Stark” said Odin, voice booming through the room, Alexandra stopped near the door “I apologize for my words” he continued, Alexandra turned slowly again looking at the All Father “It seems that I had forgotten just how supercilious midgardians are, old age must be getting to me, alas you seem to have knowledge that could help us Asgardians and I’d be a fool if I were to let you walk away without listening to what you have to say” Alexandra raised an unimpressed eyebrow and Thor prayed to the Norns that she kept her mouth shut, even though he knew that she was Stark’s daughter and that was not likely to happen.

 

“First of all, supercilious? Truly? I mean yeah, old age seems to be a recurring pattern here, but us midgardians supercilious? I believe that the stick that you have so far up your-hmpf” she was abruptly cut off by Thor who slammed his hand on her mouth and held her in place, she glared at him and Odin laughed.

 

“This midgardian friend of yours is surely amusing, I will hear what she has to say in the morrow, have her join us at the feast tonight” he said dismissively, Alexandra was still glaring at Thor as the blonde god led her out of the throne room, once they were alone in the vast hallway he let go of her.

 

“What was that?” he asked, she kept glaring at him “Lady Alexandra”

 

“That was me telling your father to got to hell,” she said crossing her arms, Thor groaned.

 

“Yes, I noticed, also didn’t you notice that he’s the King of Asgard, how will I keep my promise to Stark if you put yourself in danger like that?” Thor asked; Alexandra shrugged.

 

“If your father wasn’t such an asshole then we wouldn’t be in this situation” she said; Thor glared at her.

 

“Try, Lady Alexandra, try your best and I will get you to Midgard as soon as possible” Thor said, Alexandra nodded at him and he let out a breath he had been holding “Good, now allow me to show you to your chambers”

 

“I’ll do it,” said a voice behind them, they turned to face Queen Frigga herself, Alexandra looked at Thor then at the Queen.

 

“Your majesty” Alexandra curtsied, Frigga smiled at her and offered an arm, Alexandra looked at Thor before taking it and Frigga led her away leaving Thor behind.

 

“It is not everyone who talks like that to my husband” Frigga said after they were out of earshot, Alexandra looked at her warily.

 

“I believe that he was out of line, your majesty” she said childishly, Frigga smiled at her.

 

“You’re a young midgardian, I believe”

 

“I am, I turn nineteen on the twentieth of August” Alexandra said with a smile.

 

“You remind me of both of my sons at that age, brash and outspoken, which is not a bad thing depending who you are talking to” she said as they walked through the castle.

 

“No offence, but your husband deserved it” Alexandra said, Frigga smiled but decided not to comment.

 

“That is a fine dress” Frigga said after a while, Alexandra beamed at her.

 

“Thank you, my dad commissioned it for me” she said, Frigga nodded.

 

“And your father is an important midgardian?”

 

“Well he fought alongside Thor when Loki tried to take over earth, you might have heard of him as the Man of Iron” Alexandra explained, Frigga nodded.

 

“Is he truly made of iron?” she asked causing Alexandra to giggle.

 

“No, he wears a high-tech powered suit of golden-titanium alloy, but the people started calling him Iron Man and I guess it stuck”

 

“But his name is not Iron Man?”

 

“No, his name is Anthony Stark, although he prefers Tony, just as my name is Alexandra and I prefer Alex”

 

“You midgardians are fond of using shortened versions of your given names”

 

“Yeah, I mean as long as we’re around friends and family the shortened versions are just fine” Alexandra smiled at Frigga and the goddess smiled back at her.

 

“And your father, is he a full time warrior?”

 

“Not exactly, he describes himself as genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, before becoming a warrior he used to make weapons for the American military, but he was betrayed and almost killed by a man that he trusted, I think that Dad is the closest thing to royalty that the Americans have, apart from the President, of course, ‘cause he’s like really wealthy and money moves people around easily”

 

“You midgardians surely lead interesting lives” Frigga commented, Alexandra laughed.

 

“Oh yes, they are short but extremely eventful”

 

“And these dreams you’ve been having… have they come true?”

 

“Not as I’ve dreamt them, as I’ve been able to change the outcome, which is why we called Thor, I believe I saw you die, your majesty” she said softly, Frigga looked at her concerned.

 

“How?”

 

“A creature called a dark elf, they invaded Asgard during the convergence to steal a red something, they called it the Aether, you died protecting your people, but it affected your sons, Thor and Loki managed to stop the dark elves and securing the Aether, but it cost Asgard, afterwards Odin became lax in his rule and decided that it was time for him to die unleashing Hela who unleashed Fenrir and therefore Ragnarok in the process, Thor lost an eye to her, and he and Loki worked together with a wayward Valkyrie and the Hulk to save the people of Asgard, in the end they had to leave this place in a giant ship, and this place burned with Surtur, so, um…” Frigga had paled considerably “Sorry?”

 

“Don’t be sorry child, you’re here now” the Queen said stopping in front of a door “These are your chambers, Thor’s are further down the hallway”

 

“Thank you, your majesty” Alexandra said with a small bow, Frigga nodded “Is there any chance that I could speak to Loki?”

 

“I shall tell the All Father that you need to speak to our youngest son” Frigga said.

 

“I believe that his actions were not completely his own, but the work of someone bigger than us”

 

“You’ve seen that too?”

 

“I have seen the universe burn under a being named Thanos, your majesty, which is why I need to stop several things from happening” she said, Frigga nodded.

 

“Thor shall fetch you for the feast tonight, I also wish to converse more with you, but I am needed elsewhere else at the moment, until later Lady Alexandra”

 

“Your majesty”

 

After Frigga left Alexandra explored her chambers, they were huge, closely resembling Tony’s master bedroom at the Malibu House, but with more gold, the bed was enormous covered with red satiny sheets, as Thor had promised her stuff had arrived and was in a corner of the room, next to a set of couches, on the other side of the room was a golden vanity with a posh chair and a mirror, Alexandra figured that she could place her makeup and jewelry there, To the right side of the room there was a golden door that led to a bathroom, Asgardians had toilets, golden toilets, but toilets nonetheless, Alexandra figured that if they had really cool aircraft they could have toilets, in the middle of the bathroom sat a massive golden tub, that looked more like a Jacuzzi than a tub, Alexandra was sure that she could fit several people there, there was also a full body mirror, a golden sink and a cabinet filled with towels.

 

Once she finished exploring her new bathroom she walked back to the room and discovered the adjacent balcony that oversaw part of the city, she was impressed by the realness of it all, never in her life she thought that she would get the chance to visit a place such as Asgard and yet, there she was. After much deliberation she decided to take all of her stuff out of her bags and hang them in the intricate wardrobe that her room offered, she also took a quick bath and changed into another dress, she figured that dinner was bound to start soon and Thor would be picking her up soon too, true to her thoughts Thor was standing at her door five minutes later, she invited him in as she finished fixing her hair.

 

“I trust the chambers are to your liking” said Thor, Alexandra looked away from the mirror and smiled at Thor.

 

“They’re perfect, thank you” she said, he smiled back at her, she finished brushing her long hair and stood fixing the skirt of her dress “Am I presentable?” she asked Thor.

 

“Yes Lady Alexandra, you are” he said with a smile, she beamed at him and took his offered arm.

 

Thor led the way to the dining room; it was all high ceilings and noise, the dining room looked like a slightly smaller version than the throne room, several tables were already filled with people that looked somewhat important, she did her best to ignore the looks that were thrown her way and held Thor’s arm tighter, if he felt something he didn’t show. Alexandra noticed that apart from her, Hogun and Lady Sif, who was looking like she had sucked on a lemon by a corner, no one else had dark hair; everyone was blonde or a redhead. Thor walked her to the high table where Frigga and Odin were already seated; she did her best to not glare at the All Father and was thankful to sit to Thor’s right, as far as she could manage from Odin.

 

The servants started placing food on the different tables, and Alexandra realized that she didn’t recognize anything edible, when everyone started eating she stared at her empty plate then at Thor, who eventually noticed that she wasn’t eating and took pity of her and started piling food on her plate. There was meat on her plate, she was sure, also something that resembled potatoes and gravy, there was also a weird goop like thing that reminded her of risotto, she smiled at Thor before she tentatively started eating, it didn’t taste bad, just different, the not-potatoes and not-gravy tasted a bit tangier than their earthly counterparts, and the meat resembled steak, the not-risotto was something akin to wheat, but with cheese and some weird spices that she didn’t recognized.

 

She could feel several eyes on her as she ate, the Asgardians probably thought that she wouldn’t eat their food, but if there was one thing that Alexandra had been a pro at doing in her past life had been eating weird stuff at foreign places and being polite about it, even if she managed to puke it all once she was alone, which was not going to be the case with Asgardian cuisine. During dinner she was also handed a cup full of ale, she smelled it expectantly before taking a sip, it was surprisingly sweet and she could totally get behind it.

 

“Tonight we are joined in our halls by a midgardian envoy” Odin announced after most people had finished their dinners “The first midgardian in many centuries to come to Asgard”

 

If Alexandra could, she would have hidden herself from the stares behind Thor’s much larger frame, but she resolved herself to meet the eyes of several Asgardians, keeping her composure and aloof, holier-than-thou air that Tony liked to project for the media, the patented Stark Media Look.

 

“This little midgardian came to warn us of the terrible future that await us” he said, and Alexandra’s eyes widened as she realized Odin’s ploy, “So, lady Alexandra, could you tell us what was so important that you felt that you needed to be here?” he asked looking at her, every person was looking at her.

 

Under the table, Thor placed a hand on her knee in secret support; she took a deep breath and nodded at him.

 

“Hello…, um… as the All Father said, my name is Alexandra, Alexandra Jay Stark, from Midgard, since I was a kid I always had weird dreams, that I thought were nightmares, about a year ago my mother passed away and I was sent to live with my father, while living with him I discovered that my dreams were not mere dreams but snippets of a future that could come to pass, I thought they were fixed, but I discovered that I could change them when I saved my dad’s life from a megalomaniac psycho that could light himself on fire, I realized that the future was not fixed, so when I dreamt of the convergence and Asgard being attacked by dark elves and then when I dreamt of Asgard again, this time this whole place in fire and pretty much everyone dead and giant wolf running around destroying things I told my father that we needed to call Thor so I could warn him and he could save his home from mass destruction” she said, everyone was looking at her with interest, even Odin seemed interested now “But ya’ know, I’m just a little midgardian, what could I possibly know about the darkness that lies trapped in the vast deepness of Niflheim? Or the fiery foe that lies in Muspelheim? What was his name…ah right Surtur, any of you have heard of the guy? Or maybe the fact that Malekith is hiding with a little army in Svartalfheim? But yeah, sure just a little insignificant midgardian that decided to take a scenic tour of Asgard” she finished in a deadpan tone.

 

The entire dining room was silent, she glared defiantly at Odin daring him to say something; the All Father had been an asshole to her for the simple fact that she was from Midgard, the racist pig.

 

“You’ve seen all of that in dreams?” Odin asked; she smirked.

 

“Oh yes, that and more, I saw as Loki fell into the void, how he was found by a being called The Other and the Titan named Thanos, how they tortured your son and tasked him with getting the Teseract from Midgard, I saw as they threatened to keep torturing him if he didn’t comply, I saw Loki, broken by those evil beings, but hey, you just went with what you saw, didn’t you? All father? I mean I know you wont be named Father of the Year anytime soon, but did you thought about actually talking to your son before locking him up? Look up his motives? Nah, you just decided that Loki was evil and locked him away, has it worked well for you before, your majesty?” she asked sarcastically, Odin seemed stunned and it prompted her to keep a sardonic smirk on place, she stood swiftly from her chair and walked down the small stairs that led to the table, she turned and gave a mock bow “I shall retire now, all the racism in this room is making me sick” and with that she left the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra meets our favorite trickster god and things get destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes to you courtesy of FF.net reader of mine Angelicsailor, she's great. 
> 
> Question. What do you think will happen to Alexandra in Asgard? (I'd like to read your thoughts in the comments ;) )

She hadn’t made it far in the hallway when Thor caught up to her holding her arm and turning her around.

 

“Was that the truth?” he asked a bit roughly, she looked at him confused “About Loki, were you speaking the truth?”

 

“Yes, why would I lie? I gain nothing from lying, I told you before and I tell you now, I just want to help, I saw your mother die in my dreams Thor, she died at the hands of the dark elves, her death is the catalyst” she told him, Thor let go of her arm as surprise took the best of him.

 

“How do I save her? How do I get my brother back?” he asked, Alexandra smiled at him.

 

“Is there any chance that I can speak to Loki?” she asked.

 

Thor nodded and grabbed her arm as he led her to the dungeons underneath the castle. Asgard had elevators too. When they reached the dungeons Thor spoke to the guard and the guard let them in, Loki was in the first cell, looking bored.

 

“Brother” Thor said getting his attention, Loki looked at him, then at Alexandra.

 

“Not your brother” Loki said not minding Thor, but looking at Alexandra “Who might you be?”

 

“Alexandra Stark” she said, Loki raised an eyebrow.

 

“Midgardian, I didn’t know that Stark had a daughter” Loki said; Alexandra smiled.

 

“Dad didn’t know either, at least he didn’t when you tried to take earth” she explained, Loki raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why are you here?” Loki asked.

 

“She’s a seer” Thor answered for her, Loki looked interested for a moment “She has seen Ragnarok, she has seen Asgard falling, she saw you being tortured by the Mad Titan” at the mention of Thanos, Loki looked slightly alarmed and it was all that Thor needed “She was right then, you didn’t try to take Midgard to spurn me, you were under someone’s control”

 

“And what if I was? The All Father likes to have me locked down here” Loki said venomously.

 

“Asgard now knows that it was not your fault, Lady Alexandra told them, amongst other things” Thor said, Loki glared at her.

 

“And why would you help me little girl?” Loki asked, Alexandra glared back and crossed her arms.

 

“Because I’m a good person and because your dad’s a dick” she said, Loki raised an eyebrow.

 

“He’s not my father” Loki said, she rolled her eyes.

 

“Bullshit, let me tell you a little something that we like to say on earth, mothers, fathers, families are not the ones that you’re born to, anyone can spawn a child, it takes real balls to raise one and yes your father is the biggest douche in the galaxy, but he raised you, your mother and your brother love you, they are your family, if not by blood then by choice, I mean Queen Frigga might have birthed Thor, but she chose to love you too, she chose to be your mother and you don’t get to walk away from that, nor from Thor being your brother, even your father, you’re Loki Odinson because they chose you, they were stuck with Thor anyways”

 

“Yeah, hey!” Thor said glaring at Alexandra, she smiled innocently at him and Loki laughed.

 

“You have a fire within you little girl, I’ll give you that” Loki said still smiling, “But what would you expect me to do?”

 

“To give your mother and brother a chance” she said, Loki raised an eyebrow.

 

“And the All Father?” Loki asked, she grinned at him.

 

“He’s a dick, its up to you, he hasn’t been a good dad to you or Thor, but more to you, so its up to you, hell if you want to go and call yourself Loki Friggason, I’ll be your first supporter, also you should leave all the bad blood behind and help us save your mother from dying by the hands of the dark elves and then help us ensure that Ragnarok won’t happen and then maybe give us insight on that purple douche named Thanos, it would be appreciated” she said, Loki looked at her as if she had grown another head.

 

“When will the elves attack?” Loki asked.

 

“By the time the convergence is happening, so in a couple of months maybe? I don’t know how you Asgardians measure time” she admitted sheepishly, Loki nodded at her then looked at Thor.

 

“Come tomorrow, and we’ll discuss this more profoundly” he said, Thor nodded then looked at Alexandra.

 

“It’s time for us to go” Thor said offering his arm to Alexandra, she waved goodbye at Loki before taking Thor’s offered arm.

 

Thor left her at the doors of her chambers she bided him goodnight and fell asleep wondering how it would all work out. Next morning she was awaken by Queen Frigga and a few maids, she was rushed into a bath and then into a dress, no time to apply makeup or do something with her hair, apparently Odin had summoned her and it was a very important thing… Fandral escorted her to Odin’s study with the promise of a hearty breakfast from Frigga after she spoke with Odin.

 

Odin sat on his chair, looking imposing, Thor by his side already in his armor and cape and Alexandra briefly wondered if Thor didn’t have anything else to wear around the palace, she took the empty sit in front of his desk and waited for him to talk.

 

“Lady Alexandra, last night at the feast you said some worrying things” started Odin, she looked at him cautiously and nodded, “Thor assures me that you are to be trusted as your father is a fellow warrior of his, also I have been researching the convergence and the Aether from my father’s memoirs but I’d like to hear what can you tell us about it”

 

“Well, in my vision as soon as a person comes in contact with the Aether the dark elves awaken, it was Jane Foster who did in my vision, which is why I contracted her in my father’s industry and sent her to a secret Stark Industries in Japan where she’ll be for the next few years hopefully, but that doesn’t mean that another human won’t find the Aether while the convergence is happening, also once the elves awoke, Malekith did something to his second in command, it turned the guy almost indestructible, almost like cursed, he was the one who killed the Queen in my vision” she explained Odin nodded and Thor stood grimly by his father.

 

“The Aether was a source of power for the elves for many years until my father Bor destroyed their race and sealed the Aether” Odin said, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

 

“He didn’t destroyed them all, Malekith managed to save part of his army when your father was distracted with the Aether, they fled and went to sleep in their ships, oh and by the way, those ships can pass by Heimdall undetected, I don’t know why they do” she added, Odin nodded again and exchanged looks with Thor.

 

“How many ships?” Odin asked, Alexandra tried hard to remember.

 

“They’re… the remaining ones are sleeping in one of the ships, there are many ships in Svartalfheim, those can be used, so they need to be destroyed, and the cursed guy was killed later by Loki who used a black-hole grenade looking thing to kill him” she said.

 

“Loki?” Odin asked; she nodded.

 

“After the Queen died he and Thor united in revenge to kill the elves, they managed to save both Asgard and Midgard from them” she explained.

 

“And what did I do?” Odin asked; Alexandra rolled her eyes.

 

“Nothing, you even tried to prevent Thor from leaving, which was a dick move by the way” she said crossing her arms.

 

“You don’t like me” Odin stated, Alexandra snorted.

 

“You don’t like me either” she said, Odin looked amused.

 

“Fair enough” he said, “You shall go with Thor, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif to Svartalfheim to oversee the destruction of those ships, you will report back to me afterwards, prepare for your journey”

 

After Odin dismissed her, Thor led her to Frigga’s garden where they had breakfast with the Queen, Alexandra complained about her lack of traveling clothes saying that there was no way that she would go to Svartalfheim in a dress, luckily for her Frigga managed to get her a pair of breeches and an outfit that resembled Lady Sif’s armor, but in blue and gold instead of red and silver, it was a little bit big on her but she could manage, Asgardians were taller than her five foot six frame.

 

She walked with Thor and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif to the bifrost observatory and was surprised to see Odin there with Loki standing next to him looking annoyed, Alexandra smiled at the sight of Loki and Odin cleared his throat.

 

“I have decided that Loki will accompany you to Svartalfheim as a gesture of goodwill to our people and as penance for his misguided actions” Odin said, Alexandra figured that Odin was talking about what Loki did while he had been on the Throne, Thor looked excited to have his brother back with him and the warriors three and Sif looked wary of the trickster.

 

Before she left for Svartalfheim, Alexandra handed Heimdall a letter and asked him to deliver the letter to Tony, she was sure that her dad wanted to hear of Asgard and how she had been doing, Heimdall smiled at her and nodded, promising that he would deliver the missive. Upon arriving to Svartalfheim Alexandra was glad that she had foregone the dress, the place was some sort of dark sand or dust that she hated on principle, not that she hated sand or beaches but something about the place didn’t sit well with her.

 

“So you’re the All Father’s new pet?” asked Loki falling onto step with her as they walked through the dark wasteland, she scoffed at him.

 

“Excuse me? I’m nobody’s pet thank you very much,” she said; Loki smirked.

 

“Are you sure about that, youngling?”

 

“Very sure, and its Alex or Alexandra if you must, not youngling” she said glaring at him, Loki was smiling but nodded anyways.

 

“Very well Alexandra, how did you come by Stark?” he asked; she shrugged.

 

“My mother and my adoptive father we’re killed in the invasion, I am a minor by American standards so I needed to stay with a guardian, Dad’s really cool and he’s really trying so I really don’t mind, I could have ended up worse” she said, Loki seemed pensive by her revelation.

 

“And you don’t hate me?” he asked after a while, she looked at him.

 

“Why would I? You were being controlled by Thanos, when someone fires a gun to kill someone you love you don’t hate the gun, you hate the son of a bitch who fires the damn thing, so no Loki, I don’t hate you” she said, Loki nodded at her they looked forward and Thor and the warriors three were already destroying one of the ships while Sif watched closely “Shouldn’t you be burning something or helping them?” she asked, Loki shrugged.

 

“They seem to be doing a fine job” he said; she snorted.

 

“Aren’t you the god of fire, chaos and mischief? I figured that destroying stuff was right up your alley” she said, Loki had an amused expression on his face when he looked at her.

 

“Fire and chaos?” Loki asked; Alexandra nodded.

 

“That’s what the lore says, although I find it weird that a frost giant can be god of fire, doesn’t make sense” she said, and Loki suddenly glared at her, she raised her hands in a peace motion “Hey nothing against it, I personally think its cool you have ice powers that’s wicked”

 

“They are nothing but monsters” Loki said, Alexandra smirked at him.

 

“Are you calling your grandmother a monster then?” she asked; Loki looked at her confused.

 

“Pardon me?” he asked.

 

“Odin’s mother was a frost giantess, I thought that was common knowledge,” she said, Loki was shocked by that little tidbit of information.

 

“You’re saying that the King of Asgard is half a Jotun?” Loki asked; Alexandra nodded.

 

“Guess nobody talks about grandmamma then, but I don’t know what the deal is, my dad Tony, he’s American, but his mom was Italian, my mom was from France and her mother was Portuguese, so being from mixed race is really cool, it allows you to know more than one culture, my stepdad was from Spain and his mum was a Brit who had a Mexican grandfather” she explained, Loki listened attentive “So I’m a proud cultural clash of titanic proportions”

 

“That’s supposed to make me like my being a frost giant?” Loki asked venomously, Alexandra shrugged.

 

“Not really, besides you might have been born a frost giant, but you’re Asgardian, those are your people, you’ve never been to Jouthenheim for longer than a week, you don’t know their ways nor their culture, you only know Asgard and that’s your home, so embrace it, with your added bonus of wicked ice powers” she said, Loki nodded at her.

 

“You sound very wise for a youngling as yourself” Loki pointed out, Alexandra stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled.

 

“Us young people can be insightful, you oldies think that you hold all the answers when sometimes all you need is a younger perspective, besides according to my IQ test I am a genius” she said with a grin.

 

“Stark’s daughter through and through” Loki said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

 

Loki stood with her while the others destroyed all the ships, he eventually told her that his mission was to protect her in case their team found danger, something Thor had asked of him once he had been released from his cell and since she seemed interesting enough he had agreed. They returned to Asgard by nightfall having destroyed all the ships, Alexandra was starving by the time they made it to the palace, Loki offered some sort of weird looking fruit that she ate without much fuzz while they waited for the feast.

 

Alexandra changed into a dress for the feast, not wanting to offend someone while wearing her armor, Thor fetched her and they walked to the dining hall in silence, Loki joining them looking amused by something, Alexandra didn’t feel comfortable enough with him to ask. This time around Alexandra felt a little bolder and instead of Thor filling her plate she chose the most familiar looking foods, an assortment of cheeses and something that looked like baked ham with what the Asgardians called elven wine, the wine was really good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra spends the next few months in Asgard. Frigga, Loki & Thor discuss fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried posting this a few days ago and the Archive was giving me problems, sorry for the delay.

 

 

Next morning Alexandra woke up fairly early, she regretted that Asgard didn’t have coffee and wondered if she could introduce coffee and cacao to Asgardians, it was almost a crime that they didn’t produce chocolate, although Asgardian oatmeal cookies were the bomb, those were the perfect combination of crunchy and sweet and Alexandra had Thor deliver her a bag of cookies to her room. When she went out of her room, wearing one of the golden dresses that Tony had bought her she decided to just walk around the place.

 

Asgard was beautiful in the mornings, the sky glowed with a pinkish hue and she could see the several moons and stars, she walked around, bag of cookies in hand and Stark-Pad in hand, munching happily as she went. She ended up in a small courtyard were children were playing with a weird ball, she sat under the shade of a tree with her bag of cookies and observed them, taking in the domesticity of the place, kids, no matter where they were born, would be kids. She sat there for what seemed hours, reading a novel in her Stark-Pad as Asgard didn’t have Internet or any kind of connection.

 

Thor found her under the tree, dozing; empty bag of cookies by her side and Stark-Pad cradled in her hands; she looked peaceful. Thor crouched next to her and shook her gently, her eyes fluttered open and she was confused for a moment until she remembered where she was.

 

“Hi” she greeted Thor sleepily, he offered her a smile.

 

“Mother has been looking for you all morning,” he told her, she gave him a sleepy nod and hummed “It’s almost lunch time and she wants to have lunch with you in her gardens again”

 

“I’m coming,” she murmured trying to find a comfortable position to continue sleeping again.

 

Thor chuckled and resolved to pick her up, minding her Stark-Pad. As soon as she was secured in his arms she unconsciously cuddled up to him burying her face in the crook of his neck. He carried her through the busy streets of Asgard into the palace and to his mother’s gardens where Frigga and Loki were waiting for him, already sipping wine.

 

Frigga smiled at the sight of Thor holding a still sleeping Alexandra, “Place her here” Frigga said motioning to a small bundle of silks and pillows next to her, Thor carefully placed Alexandra where his mother had pointed and placed her Stark-Pad next to her.

 

“Found her under a tree in the city, she ate all the cookies I got her last night” Thor said as he sat next to Loki.

 

“Quite amusing isn’t she?” asked Frigga brushing a strand of hair off Alexandra’s face.

 

“For a midgardian she is” said Loki, Frigga frowned at him and he rolled his eyes “She’s insightful and wise beyond her years, whoever raised her did a marvelous job, and I believe Stark has done his part too, she speaks fondly of him”

 

“Stark, Thor’s friend” Frigga said, her sons nodded.

 

“A very resourceful midgardian, I believe Midgard’s only hope if Thanos does come for them” said Loki looking at Alexandra.

 

“Hopefully it won’t come to it” Frigga said.

 

“Lady Alexandra’s knowledge can be used to help us, which is why I decided to bring her here” Thor said.

 

“Which was a wise decision no matter what your father thinks of her” said Frigga, Thor nodded.

 

“Although she’s shown that she won’t let father or anyone discourage her for being what she is” Thor pointed out, Frigga smiled and took a sip of her wine.

 

“She has fire within herself,” Frigga agreed.

 

“Much like her father, Stark proved to be a worthy foe during my skirmish in Midgard” said Loki.

 

“Yes friend Stark is unique in the way he treats others, little regard for his own safety I believe,” added Thor.

 

“I believe that I could teach her the ways of the Seidr, it would help her in her quest” said Frigga absentmindedly running her hand through Alexandra’s hair.

 

“Would that be wise mother? A midgardian capable of magic” asked Loki, Frigga smiled at him.

 

“She wouldn’t be the first, I believe that there’s a group of midgardians that call themselves sorcerers that are tasked with protecting one of midgard’s greatest treasures, in my time I have encountered a few and when they were more connected with us, I even taught a few of them myself” she explained, Loki and Thor looked at their mother confused, she laughed “You both were growing up so fast that I needed to do something with my spare time”

 

“Of course you did mother” said Loki, a smile on his face.

 

“Mother, do you truly think Lady Alexandra will play an important part in our futures?” asked Thor after a while, Frigga looked at her eldest and nodded.

 

“I believe so, yes, there has been echoes for as long as I could remember, I’ve seen yours woven through Yggdrasil since you were babes, but hers is different, I feel the Norns hesitancy over her life, as if she was not be, but she is, fate is changing my sons and the Norns will not be able to foresee it” Frigga said with a far off look on her face, Thor and Loki exchanged worried glances.

 

“All because of a little midgardian girl?” asked Loki, disbelief in his voice.

 

“When she first stepped on Asgard your father felt the universe shift, he wanted to kill her, as the Norns would have wanted, he was not expecting her fire, but rather a meek being capable of being manipulated into silence for good, but she has spoken and she seems very interested in carrying out her deeds”

 

“Will we be punished?” asked Thor, now eyeing the sleeping girl warily.

 

“No, I do not believe that we will, something bigger than us, bigger than the Norns is at play, free will is upon us, the way we know and understand prophecy has changed, the wheel of destiny has been broken” Frigga explained.

 

“What if she hadn’t been able to get in contact with us, if she hadn’t been Stark’s daughter?” asked Loki interested; Frigga shook her head.

 

“Then her echo would have been no more than a faint whisper, another midgardian bound to be locked up for seeing things that nobody else can explain,”

 

The trio stayed in silence after their conversation, Thor and Loki not sure of what to do with the new information, if their mother was right then Ragnarok was not to be a possibility hanging over their heads, the destruction of their home would not come to pass and maybe, just maybe they would get to see their mother grow even older as she was fairly young, for a goddess that was.

 

When Alexandra finally woke up the sun was starting to set over the golden city, Alexandra blinked a few times before pushing herself to a sitting position and blearily looking around, Thor and Loki seemed to be immersed in what looked to be a wicked looking chess match while Frigga had a book on her lap and a fruit basket next to her.

 

“I believe you had a good nap, Alexandra” said Frigga without looking at her.

 

“Uh, yeah” Alexandra answered voice raspy, Frigga looked at her and handed her a glass of water; Alexandra muttered a quick thank you before downing the whole thing. She figured that it was pointless asking the time since they didn’t seem to use clocks in Asgard.

 

“We already ate, but if you’re hungry I can send a maid to fetch something for you” Frigga said capturing Alexandra’s attention, Alexandra placed a hand on her stomach and nodded; Frigga smiled.

 

Not ten minutes later, a warm plate filled with cheeses and hams was placed on Alexandra’s lap, she ate while observing Thor and Loki’s match, Loki seemed to be winning, although Thor didn’t seem to be doing that bad. After she ate she placed the plate next to her and was handed a wet towel so she could clean her hands, a maid took her plate and towel away and Alexandra contented herself with watching the sunset, Asgard was truly beautiful at any time.

 

“Maybe tomorrow you’d like to take a walk with me?” asked Frigga, Alexandra looked at the Queen and smiled.

 

“I would love to” she said, Frigga nodded.

 

“Hopefully you wont fall asleep on us” she commented, Alexandra blushed and looked down to her lap, Frigga laughed “Not that there is something wrong with it, today was a peaceful day and you don’t snore, unlike some sons of mine”

 

Thor and Loki protested while Alexandra laughed and thought that if there was someone that should have been name god or goddess of mischief it should have been Queen Frigga. After sitting next to Frigga and watching Thor and Loki play for another stretch of time, Thor escorted her to her rooms where he promised to pick her up for the dinner feast. As soon as he left she filled her tub with warm water and lavender scented oils. She stayed in her tub until the water got cold and dressed herself slowly. It had been one of those peaceful days, in another life and another universe she would have spent that kind of day with a box of pepperoni pizza and a bottle of wine, not moving from her comfortable bed and probably re-watching Supernatural on Netflix.  Not that sleeping all day while on Asgard was bad, it was just perspective.

 

The days kept passing and weeks turned into months, Alexandra had adapted into her weird life, she was never alone, either Thor or Loki were always with her, and sometimes Frigga joined them. Loki had showed her Asgard’s library, but all the books were written in a runic language that she didn’t really understood, so most times Loki, or Thor if he was in the mood, read for her. Frigga for her part had started teaching magic to Alexandra, resulting in several burnt drapes and trees. Alexandra had decided that fire was a wicked power to have and since Frigga had told her about perspective she wondered if she could handle the fire like the firebenders from Avatar, so what, she had loved the show and then The Legend of Korra, Zuko’s redemption arc had been her favorite.

 

Fire powers aside, she and Odin still didn’t see eye to eye, he had refused to look for the Aether claiming it was safe, it had resulted in a screaming match between god and girl, which is why many of Asgard’s citizens tended to steer clear of her path. Another of her ‘friends’ was Heimdall who often delivered her letters to Tony and Tony’s letters back. According to Tony the Siberian bunker had been destroyed and he was really advanced working in the Iron Legion, he had also started looking for wherever Bucky was stashed away, because if Tony could find him before Hydra made their move, it was a point to Team Stark. Pepper often sent letters too, detailing what was going with Alexandra’s Stark Industries Security Division.

 

FRIDAY and JARVIS had sent her printed letters detailing everything that was going with Protocol KDS and how JARVIS had taken a ore direct approach on Stark Industries, Pepper backing him up, according to him his e-mail direction identified him as Jarvis S. from Corporate, Los Angeles Branch, (Miss Potts’ second assistant) while FRIDAY’s e-mail was Friday S. from Security, New York Branch. Soon enough Alexandra had to take time of her days to answer all the letters, which amused Loki and Frigga to no end, until Alexandra explained that she was a Division Head and now was managing everything from Asgard, although she was sure that Tony was probably working on a way to get wireless to work in Asgard, it was only a matter of Time, her father was Tony Stark after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra's life takes an undesired turn, Odin is a bigger dick than we originally thought.

According to her Stark-Pad's calendar she turned nineteen while on Asgard, she had been waiting for nothing to happen that day until Thor and Loki barged into her room with an assortment of Asgardians sweets.

"Stark told Heimdall about your birthday" Loki explained as Alexandra sat dumbstruck on her bed.

"Right, uh, thanks" she said scratching the back of her head; the brothers grinned at her.

"We shall leave you to get ready for the day, I'm sure mother has something planned, nineteen after all is an important age" Loki said before he pushed Thor out of the room, Alexandra kept staring at the door as it closed and grabbed a bag of cookies, shrugging she stood from her bed and walked into her bathroom, weirder things had happened.

After a warm bath and getting into one of her blue and golden dresses she stepped out of her room and walked in direction to where she usually ate her breakfast with the princes, when she arrived a table had already been set, and several bags of Starbucks and IHOP were already set, she even saw several brownies and chocolate chip cookies, Frigga was already sitting at the table observing the bags.

"Good morrow Alexandra, as you can see your father had a hand in your birthday breakfast" she said gesturing to the bags, Alexandra was grinning as she walked to the table and started checking the bags, she pulled a Venti with her name on it out of one of the Starbucks' bags and hummed pleased as she tasted her caramel cappuccino with extra caramel and enough sugar to cause some type of diabetes.

"I missed you coffee," she murmured to the cup and Frigga smiled at the girl's antics.

Thor and Loki joined her for breakfast, Thor finding a plastic bag with a box of pop-tarts in it while Loki tried a stack of chocolate chips pancakes drowned in maple syrup. Alexandra tried a little bit of everything and once she was done she was sure that she had gained at least five pounds, but she was extremely happy about it. After her hearty breakfast she returned to her room for a nap as she could barely walk straight. Loki went and got her around lunchtime and they had a picnic in a small clearing near the palace, along with Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

* * *

After lunch she opened and read the letters she had received from her family and wrote back thanking everyone for the breakfast as it had been a combined effort. Near the night feast, Frigga walked into her room and helped her get ready for the night, deciding of one of the red/golden dresses, that closely resembled Iron Man's colors, Frigga brushed her hair and placed a brooch on the back, doing a half-lift, Alexandra smiled at her reflection and guessed that nothing could really ruin her birthday, it had been one of the best birthdays she ever had.

Frigga escorted her to the feast, and she vaguely wondered if Asgardians ever got tired of the feasts every night; she sat between Loki and Thor who were both wearing the black snuggie like things over their clothes, if she had been paying attention closely to everything around her, she would have noticed the malicious glint in Odin's eye, she also would have noticed the lack of conversation from the councilmen of Asgard, but she had been too busy being happy on her birthday to care about Asgardians. If she had know what was going to happen, she wouldn't have bothered to go out of her room after breakfast that day.

"Today our midgardian envoy Lady Alexandra finds herself celebrating her nineteen years of life" started Odin, a smile on his face, Alexandra tensed immediately, Odin hated her for the simple reason that she was a midgardian, she hated Odin because he was a dick. "From what I know, in Midgard nineteen years of age is a very important time for ladies as they enter an age in where they can be wed" he continued, now looking at her, she had paled considerably up to this point, Loki and Thor were throwing their father confused looks and Frigga was doing her best to mask her confusion, "Since Lady Alexandra's father is a midgardian and unable to be here tonight with us in celebration, as King of Asgard and acting guardian of Lady Alexandra's welfare, I have procured a man for her to wed, since her arrival Lady Alexandra has shared her visions with us and now Ragnarok is a thingamajig of the past that should not worry us, she has done her best and has saved Asgard out of the goodness of her heart"

Alexandra was gripping the skirt of her dress, knuckles white and murmuring the word "no" under her breath repeatedly. Thor and Loki were tense, staring at their father with guarded caution while Frigga was doing her best to not openly glare at her husband as she had already seen through his ploy. The Asgardians that were present at the feast were staring at their king with wonder and curiosity.

"She has saved the life of both my wife and my sons and that cannot be repaid in any way that we can, so on the morrow Lady Alexandra, daughter of Stark will marry my own son, crown prince of Asgard, Thor"

Tension in the room could be cut with a knife, in that moment the dark elves could have invaded Asgard and no one would have noticed, Alexandra was resembling a marble statue, Thor looked like he was going to be sick, Frigga was now openly glaring at her husband and Loki's wrist was probably going to bruise from the hold Alexandra had on it.

"Congratulations my son, since you went to Midgard in your banishment you promised that you'd protect them and on the morrow as a gesture of goodwill you will wed the daughter of Midgard's most influential man, hoping that this pact will bring our realms together in peace" he finished, Gungnir in his hands, Alexandra stood hastily from her chair and left the dining hall behind, running into her bedroom and locking and barricading the door behind her.

She ripped off her dress and grabbed a pair of jeans from one of her bags and a t-shirt, she then started putting things into a bag, looking around her room for thing she would miss if she left them behind, she pulled her hair in a ponytail and cursed under her breath when she heard a knock on her door, she looked at her balcony and swore again, she walked out and saw the drop, if she jumped she would not likely make it alive, she slung her bag on her back and moved over the railing carefully, there was a balcony to her right, if she could reach it she could probably make a run for it, she heard the door again and decided to ignore it in favor of reaching the other balcony, the railing was slippery, but she managed to hold on to it.

"Fuck" she hissed as she saw the jump between both balconies, it was a one-time chance, either she jumped and reached the other railing or she plummeted to her death, "Here goes nothing" she murmured before taking the leap.

Her fingers touched the other railing, but there was nothing to hold on to, her eyes widened in the fraction of a second when she realized that she was going to end up as midgardian puree. And she would have ended up as Midgardian puree, if Loki hadn't grabbed her wrist on time, leaving her dangling from a balcony.

"What do you think you're doing?" came his voice and Alexandra forced herself to open her eyes and look up, Loki was scowling down at her.

"Escaping, what the hell does it looks like?" she asked voice high-pitched and panic lacing her pitiful use of sarcasm, Loki sighed and pulled her up into the balcony, but kept holding onto her wrist.

"Do you want to end up dead? Because that is what you're doing, what were your plans? Jump off the bifrost into the void? Or try to hide in Asgard, everyone here would sell you out and you don't seem like the fighter type" Loki hissed at her, she was trying to break free of his hold.

"I don't know, I want to leave now, I want to go home not marry your brother, I'm nineteen, I don't want to get married, not now, probably not ever, so let the fuck go of me" she said squirming.

"Don't you understand you foolish girl, this is what the All Father wants, he wants you to hurl yourself out of the highest tower so he can be free of you" Loki explained exasperatedly, Alexandra looked at him like if he had grown another head.

"Then he can send me home, not marry me to Thor, what the fuck dude!" she said, Loki looked done.

"He cannot do that, mother has told you, you broke destiny, if you go back to Midgard you keep changing things, Ragnarok does not happens, destiny as it was foretold by the Norns doesn't happen, you kill yourself here and in a few days he resets the entire thing and we all die when Ragnarok or Thanos come for us, do you get it now? This is a ploy to get you to kill yourself and blame it on a freak accident" Loki rationalized, Alexandra stopped squirming as she considered his words and came to the conclusion that Odin was a bigger dick than she thought.

"So what do you want me to do then? Marry your brother and then fuck off into the sunset while we drink margaritas? And what do you think my dad would do when he finds out that Odin forced me to marry Thor? He nuked the Chitauri mother-ship, forget about Ragnarok, dad will burn this place to the ground" she argued, Loki's eyes hardened.

"It is for your protection, whatever the All Father was thinking when he spoke to the people of Asgard will be foiled by you when you marry my brother tomorrow, you'll become a princess of Asgard and will be out of his reach and under Thor's protection, you heard him, he proclaimed himself your guardian, do you know what that means?" Loki asked and Alexandra began seeing the bigger picture at hand.

"I just want to go home," she said sounding very much like a child in that moment, Loki sighed.

"Once you are married to Thor he can take you there but not before because it would be treason to the crown to do so" Loki said, softly this time, Alexandra looked at him with wide brown eyes looking a little lost and scared.

"What should I do then?" she asked; Loki smirked.

* * *

On another side of the palace Frigga was glaring daggers at her husband who looked positively happy as he was sure that the midgardian girl was on her way to do something stupid like jumping off the bifrost or such. A little bit lower of palace, near the training grounds Thor was sulking and that was how Loki found him after he secured Alexandra, meaning Loki was projecting to Thor while being on Alexandra's room as the girl slept.

"Fancy meeting you here brother" said Loki's projection; Thor looked up at his brother and sighed.

"You've come to gloat?" Thor asked; Loki frowned.

"Not at the moment, besides, why would I? I just stopped the Starkling from falling to her death" Loki said; Thor grimaced.

"She tried to kill herself?" he asked warily but Loki shook his head.

"She tried to escape and slipped, quite a fragile thing, unlike her father but she is young mayhap in time she can grow to be a warrior, but at the moment she is as defenseless as a kitten" Loki explained, Thor sighed.

"What is father doing?" Thor asked burying his face in his hands, Loki looked at his brother sadly.

"I believe that he wanted the Starkling to do something reckless that resulted in her death, he almost did it, I shall watch over her until she is wed to you, then you need to take her to Stark where she'll be safe from the All Father."

"But why? She has done nothing to him"

"She has shown that she is wild spirited and troublesome, she speaks her mouth and walks as if the world belongs to her, granted that's all Stark, but father dislikes her confidence and the fact that with her words she managed to overrun my sentence and show Asgard that the All Father was overseeing things and she knows more than us, I fear that there are things that she has yet to say, she's careful with her words"

"So I should marry a child?" Thor asked; Loki nodded grimly.

"For her sake and continued living you will"

* * *

Loki observed the sleeping girl, Stark was going to kill them all of that there was no doubt, although maybe there was a chance to explain to Stark what had gone down in Asgard. Odin was crazy, of that Loki had no doubt; maybe old age was finally catching onto the All Father, or maybe it was something else, all of the things he had learned from Alexandra Stark pointed out to Odin actually knowing more than he let on, Alexandra had mentioned the name Hela several times now, Goddess of Death, the girl had called her but Loki had tried to research the mysterious woman and had come empty, almost as if the name Hela had been wiped from existence.

Alexandra started stirring and green eyes were suddenly focused on her, she opened her eyes slowly, taking in the fact that she was awake little by little, Loki immediately placed a tray on her lap, with sliced fruit, she took one slice and popped into her mouth, then looked at Loki.

"Loki?" she asked, voice sleepy as she grabbed another slice of fruit.

"Yes Lady Alexandra?"

"Why are you here?"

"It is dangerous for you to be alone before you marry my brother, there is no telling how far father will go to exterminate you" he explained, Alexandra rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"This sucks"

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about Hela" Loki said, Alexandra gave him a wary look.

"She's Odin's first born and during the time of the conquest served as his executioner, she was his Commander, a ruthless monster that helped unifying the nine realms under Odin's rule, she along with her wolf Fenris and her army of Berserkers, it was until Odin saw that she had become even more ruthless that he decided that he couldn't allow her to go on and imprisoned her in Hel, she of course tried to escape once, which resulted in the death of the Valkyries, and Odin's life-force is the only thing keeping her in place, were he to die and we would all be screwed" she explained, Loki's eyes were wide with the revelation, he had an older sister and Odin had imprisoned her.

"One would surely be able to reason with her" said Loki, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"Could you reason with Thanos?" she asked and Loki scowled, "There must be a spell here in Asgard that could allow us to use someone else's life-force to hold Hela in Hel forever, I know basically nothing about spells and life-forces, but I like to think that there is a way, because if Odin can go as far as to force me to marry his eldest son, then what are the chances that he wouldn't kill himself to unleash Ragnarok?" she asked softly and Loki paled as he understood her reasoning.

"I will ask mother about it, if there's someone who might know something its her, finish your breakfast, can't have you fainting at your wedding" Loki said; Alexandra nodded and finished her fruit slices, Loki then handed her a goblet filled with water.

Loki and Alexandra were interrupted with a knock on her door, Frigga walked in a moment later, looking solemn.

"Good morrow, Lady Alexandra, Loki" she greeted taking a seat on Alexandra's bed.

"Is it time, mother?" Loki asked, Frigga nodded, Loki gave her a look and stood from his chair "I shall go get Thor ready, do not leave her alone mother"

"I wont, my son" Frigga promised, Loki nodded and then looked at Alexandra who somehow looked impossibly younger sitting on her bed under the red velvety sheets.

Alexandra allowed the maids to get her into the bath and scrub her clean, Frigga's eyes on them all the time, then a maid brought forward an intricate white dress with golden sequins sewn on, to Alexandra it looked similar to a wedding Sari, Frigga helped her into the dress and did the laces on the back, once she looked at her reflection on the mirror, Alexandra felt like crying, and not happy tears, but the bitterness of something that should have been the happiest day for a woman, turned into something forced and vile, like if the purity of marriage had been stained forever in her eyes.

"I am so very sorry, Lady Alexandra" said Frigga as she brushed Alexandra's hair, the young woman shrugged.

"I am too, Queen Frigga," she said, voice empty, Frigga looked at her sadly, where once a bright girl shone, there was nothing but darkness and resentment.

"I wish I could stop this, that I could help you, but I don't have that power" Frigga explained softly, feeling mad at herself, what was the point of being Queen if she couldn't help a single girl?

"I don't hold it against you" Alexandra said softly, Frigga nodded at her.

"My husband is complicated, I am a Vanir, our marriage was to bring peace to our realms, along our marriage I learned to love him, he gave me my two sons and there were many times that I turned a blind eye into the things he was doing" Alexandra looked at Frigga through the mirror and nodded "I was young too when I married and our marriage marked the start of a peaceful era for the nine realms"

"What would this marriage be then?" Alexandra asked, Frigga sighed.

"I know not, but I hope for your and my son's sake that it is the beginning of something wonderful" she said as she placed a small tiara on Alexandra's head, Alexandra looked at Frigga warily, "Let us go now, its time" the Queen said offering a hand to Alexandra who took it gingerly.

* * *

They walked through the halls of the palace in silence, not a soul in sight; Alexandra wondered for a moment if Loki had lied to her about escaping but then resolved that she needed to give him the benefit of the doubt, he after all had saved her life and had watched over her all night when he could have left her die or something. They met Fandral and Loki near the Throne Hall, Fandral offered to escort Frigga and Loki stayed with Alexandra.

"It will be over before you know it" Loki promised, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"And the marriage too? I don't suppose you know where to find a good divorce lawyer here in Asgard" she said dryly, Loki sighed.

"What you midgardians call divorce is not a figure here in Asgard, here, marriages, such as our lives go, forever or as long as the couple lives, would Thor die before you, you could re-marry, but only upon the event of your partner's death" Loki explained, Alexandra's gaze hardened.

"Well then Thor only needs to wait for a couple of decades then, and I'll be out of the picture, how convenient" she said, Loki smirked at her.

"One would think so, yes, but between you and I, Lady Alexandra, father would hopefully wish for you to die sooner, unfortunately for him, you won't" he said smugly, Alexandra stopped walking.

"What did you do?" she asked, Loki kept on smirking.

"Just a small dent in the All Father's plan, Lady Alexandra, you enjoyed your apples this morning, did you not?" he asked and it dawned on her what Loki had done.

"You're crazy" she hissed at him, he kept on smiling.

"Perhaps, but then again it will be amusing to see Odin baffled when you stop aging like midgardians do, besides now its convenient that you live long enough, while mother got you ready I went to the library, life-force spells can be inter-changeable, I'd just need another life-force to attach it, your life is strong and full of possibilities and Asgard would have to protect you whether they wanted or not, or this place gets destroyed, it's brilliant" Loki explained, Alexandra felt dread pooling in her stomach, Loki might have found a way to partly thwart Odin's scheme but it tied her to Asgard in ways that she wasn't sure she wanted to be tied to a place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra's Wedding to Thor, and its consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slides chapter in with a stick from behind a rock*
> 
> Happy Avengers Infinity War Premier day :D
> 
> -Alex
> 
> Ps. Don't hate me.
> 
> PS2. I SHOULD WARN THAT THIS CHAPTER MIGHT GET A BIT UNCOMFORTABLE FOR SOME PEOPLE, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION

 

* * *

They reached the doors of the Throne room and Loki bowed to her before he left her standing with the two guards that were there, she took a deep breath, she straightened herself, she was Alexandra Stark and she would be damned if she let someone like Odin ruin that, she had been Alexandra Noir, she had risen up when everyone thought that she would drown, she was going to show them, she nodded at the guards and plastered on her best smirk and walked into the Throne Room.

Just like the first time she had walked into Asgard's throne room, she couldn't help but to think that the place was beautiful, there had to be hundreds, if not thousands of Asgardians there, just like they had been for Thor's butchered crowning attempt, she kept her head held high as she walked, she noticed Odin sitting on his throne, Thor standing to his right, Frigga and Loki to his left. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif were close to the Royal Family as well, they were staring at her, the men suspiciously and Sif with displeasure.

She reached the edge of the staircase that led to the throne and looked up defiantly before going up until she stood next to Thor, looking at Odin. Odin started the ceremony speaking about Asgard and Midgard and the unity that was to become the union of his son Thor and Lady Alexandra Stark, he spoke until it was time for the vows, Alexandra looked at Thor and he nodded at her.

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give." She started reciting the Celtic wedding vows that she had found once while she had been younger and had dreamt of a true wedding, she felt as if those vows represented who she was, and how she was not going to allow anyone step on her "You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you, this is the marriage of equals." She finished looking at Thor, defiance shining in her eyes.

The God of Thunder looked at his little bride and tried to remember all her words; she had stated that she was a free person; that she would not bow, but that she would respect him as an equal. He didn't smile, for she wouldn't appreciate it, but there was not doubt that Alexandra Stark was a headstrong woman and that was her greatest strength, he took another look at her before he started his vows.

"By the power that the Norns brought from Valhalla, mayst thou respect me. As the sun follows its course, mayst thou follow me. As light to the eye, as bread to the hungry, as joy to the heart, May thy presence be with me. I, Thor son of Odin, God of Thunder, take thee, Alexandra Stark, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to respect and to cherish, till death us depart, according to the Norns holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth, this is my wedding vow to you, this is the marriage of equals" he finished, eyes on her, she nodded at him and they both figured that while not love, maybe they could work with mutual respect.

After their vows Odin looked at the pair and continued the ceremony, he looked as if he had swallowed a lemon for the rest of it, not really expecting Alexandra's vow or Thor's own. Frigga for her part looked proud of her firstborn son, she handed the couple the rings and Odin directed the exchange, Loki looked gleefully from his mother's side, it looked like there was more to little Alexandra Stark than the young woman let on.

Although that was not the case with many of the attenders of the wedding as many thought that the midgardian girl had overstepped stating that she was an equal to their golden prince, not that they could do anything about it as their prince had stated that they were equals too.

"Those whom the Norns hath joined together let no one put asunder. For as much as Thor Odinson and Alexandra Stark have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before the Norns and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring; I pronounce that they be husband and wife together, in the name of Asgard. You may seal your vows with a kiss!" Odin said.

Alexandra looked at Thor, uncertain, after the kiss there was no going back, actually since Odin had announced the wedding there had been no way back, but somehow standing in front of Thor, in front of what looked to be all of Asgard, Alexandra felt the weight of it all threatening to crush her once again. She watched as Thor took a step closer to her, stepping into her personal space and tilted her head upwards, his hands were gentle and there was regret in his eyes, he kept looking at her, as of asking for permission and she closed her eyes, it was the only thing she could do. She felt a pressure on her lips, it was brief, gone as fast as it came and as she opened her eyes the room erupted in cheers.

Thor took a step back after the brief kiss, if that could be called a kiss, at least the crowd was appeased, he saw as Alexandra opened her eyes and looked back at him, her face blank but there was something in her eyes that Thor couldn't quite place, the crowd kept cheering and he offered her his arm as they were to walk to the feast, she took it absentmindedly and Thor guided her as the Einherjar lifted their swords for them.

* * *

Once at the feast, Alexandra was sitting to Thor's right, and Thor to Odin's while Frigga and Loki were seated to Odin's left. The feast went without a hitch and Alexandra was glad that the Asgardians didn't bother with a 'first' dance or such, although Thor invited her for one dance as otherwise it would have been just plain weird. Alexandra was dreading the end of the feast, as it meant that she and Thor would have to consummate the marriage a thing that she was not looking forward to. As the feast dwindled Alexandra found herself tensing more and more.

Loki was observing Thor and his new wife, the Starkling looked as if someone would be trying to murder her soon and was doing an awful job at trying to hide it, be it as it was, lucky for her most of the guests were too drunk at this point to notice her tense posture and scared eyes. Loki, of course, knew that the girl was probably scared out of her mind at the prospect of the consummation, although Loki also knew that his brother would not force himself upon the girl, Thor could be an idiot, but he was always a gentleman.

"Shall we retire for the night?" Thor asked Alexandra, taking her out of her thoughts, she looked at him, panic in her eyes and Thor almost frowned but tried to keep his face pleasant, this wedding had been bad enough as it was. Thor noticed that Odin was looking at them with interest, he got closer to Alexandra so that he could whisper in her ear "I shall kiss you now, they are watching, then we shall retire to our quarters, is that alright with you?"

She nodded slightly at him and Thor took her face in his hands pressing his lips to her once more in a chaste kiss. He stood and offered his hand to her; she took it and he noticed that her hand was trembling, in moments like this Thor wondered if his father knew what he was doing and briefly remembered the night of his exile. He nodded at Loki as he led his wife out of the feast. They reached their new chambers in silence, the rooms were big and Alexandra's things had been moved in, as had been Thor's.

Thor turned to face Alexandra who was lingering in their sitting room eyeing the golden doors to their bedroom warily and sighed.

"Lady Alexandra" Thor said softly, her eyes snapped to him, fearful and wide, looking extremely young at the moment.

Alexandra for her part was realizing that being in a nineteen year old body while she had been thirty two in her previous lifetime meant that she had the emotions of her nineteen year old self, not the most ideal thing to have, because while a part of her mind could rationalize that Thor couldn't and wouldn't hurt her, another part was panicking, she couldn't blame herself, she had been a late bloomer in all regards, not having a boyfriend until she was twenty four, not having sex until she was twenty five and felt comfortable enough with said boyfriend, her nineteen year old body was too young, too soft for all that she had lived in the years that followed until she reached thirty two.

She looked at Thor who had called her name and tried to put her panic away and bring her strength and resolve forward "Yes?" she answered, Thor kept observing her as if assessing her reactions.

"We don't… you don't need to lie with me tonight if you do not desire to" he said and she adopted a calculating look on her face, weighting her options.

"What would Odin do to me if I don't? Loki told me that I was in danger because Odin assigned himself as my guardian, what would happen to me if this marriage goes unconsummated while I'm still here in Asgard?" she asked voice steady, Thor's jaw clenched when he thought of his father's wording regarding Alexandra.

"He wouldn't dare to do anything, you are married to me" Thor argued and Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him, a bitter smirk forming on her face.

"Wouldn't he? He married us against our will Thor, he knows that we wont willingly consummate this marriage, so what would happen to me? I just want to go home" she said, her eyes were watering but she refused to let her tears fall, not for Odin, not for Asgard, Thor ran a hand through his hair, mind running, "I know what kind of monster your father can be, I know the kind of monster he hides behind the fatherly gaze so don't lie to me"

"My father is no monster" Thor said, but there was no heat behind his words, Alexandra looked at him sadly.

"Do you truly think the nine realms came together under a peaceful banner? Do you honestly believe that? Your father conquered the nine realms with blood and repression, your father is warmongering bloodthirsty brute that hides under a façade of family and knowledge, but I know the truth and he knows that I know, unfortunately for me I am the egg and he's the rock, either way I try to take on him, I'm the one who would get squashed in the process, so don't try to argue with me in topics that you know nothing about" she said, Thor looked at her and sighed, deep down inside Thor knew that she could be right, he had seen a few of his father's tantrums to know the truth, but Odin was his father and he couldn't just hate the man.

"I am truly sorry for all of this Lady Alexandra, I swore to your father that I would protect you and instead I just allowed myself to be married to you, if I had done something, perhaps…" he said looking down, Alexandra sighed and walked to him, resolve in her mind.

"For better or for worse we're stuck together, I'm not saying I like my situation, this is way far from what I would have wanted in life and although I consider you as a friend and I would have liked for you to do something to prevent this, I am mature enough to understand that is sink or swim with us now, so let get this out of the way, we consummate this marriage and then we go from there" she said, Thor looked at her confused but nodded.

They both walked into the bedroom in silence, Alexandra moved to the mirror and started removing the pins and tiara from her hair, while Thor moved to the other side and dealt with his armor. Once her hair was free she started working on her dress, now trying to ignore her youthful reflection in the mirror.

Thor removed his breastplate and bracers and stood in the middle of his room, chest bare, and looked at Alexandra who was fiddling with the laces on the back of her dress, in another occasion Thor would have gladly helped a maid out of her dress, but it seemed wrong offering to help Alexandra, he sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed and removing his boots, throwing them to the side, when only his breeches remained he considered his next move, it was going to be awkward, of that he had no doubt, his mind went back to his first time, a wench at the local tavern many centuries ago, a woman who had been eager to please the crown prince of Asgard. However, Alexandra was not a wench and wouldn't be eager, most likely she was an untouched maid, if her age and actions were anything to go by. Thor closed his eyes letting himself fall back on the bed and cursed under his breath.

Thor felt the bed move but since Alexandra hadn't uttered a word he decided to lie still, he opened his eyes and looked to his right where Alexandra had gotten under the covers, presumably unclothed, the velvety sheets were up to her neck and she was looking at him, big brown eyes tracing his movements like a predator assessing danger not sure of whether to engage or not, too cautious and tense. Thor moved to his side so he could face her, he figured that he needed to start somewhere and lifted his hand slowly and placed it on her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She was still tense as he did so, no movement at all save from her eyes moving from his hand and back to his face.

Thor sighed and decided to take a more direct approach and pressed his lips to her kissing her slowly, he nibbled on her bottom lip; prompting her to kiss him back, if he couldn't get her to kiss him he seriously doubted that they'd go further. He almost missed her reaction, but he started kissing him back, careful, uncertain, Thor took her reaction as a small win and kept his hand on her face as he kissed her, he pulled away to look at her, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were wider, he pulled her into another kiss and this time she kissed him back almost immediately.

Alexandra screwed her eyes shut as Thor pulled her into another kiss, she was kissing him back and trying to get her emotions and panic under check, she needed to bury her nineteen-year-old self for a moment, just a small moment so this could work, this needed to work for her. Thor kept kissing her and she decided to tentatively open her mouth a little bit, Thor seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss, he moved too and his body now covered half of hers, a new wave of panic rose through her, but she pushed it back and focused on Thor's taste, sweet like the ale they had been drinking at the feast, she focused on the sweetness and buried down her panic.

They both pulled back, their breaths slightly labored, "We can do this" she breathed, Thor nodded at her before kissing her again, she got her hands out of the bed-sheet and tentatively ran them down Thor's chest, her neck now exposed to the God of Thunder who lost no time in moving from her mouth to nibble on her neck, she let out a small gasp as he bit down on her sensitive spot on her neck and he took it as an invitation to keep biting, producing more sounds from Alexandra, never let it be said that Thor would ever leave a partner unsatisfied, no matter how not on board they were. Alexandra buried a hand on Thor's hair and pulled him away from her neck, she was panting when he took her mouth in his again, his hands lowering the bed-sheet that was between them.

Once he managed to kick the bed-sheet away leaving Alexandra bare beneath him, he took one look at her, her tanned skin had a rosy tint to it, he hands were laid on her sides, unmoving and she was staring directly at him, something indescribable in her eyes. Alexandra watched as Thor observed her body, she tried her best not to move as he watched, it was still awkward but she could manage, she needed too. Thor's eyes found hers and she would have wanted to smile encouragingly at him, but she couldn't find it in herself to do it, Thor bent down and kissed her again, Alexandra's hand fisted in his hair as she kissed him back. She moaned into his mouth when she felt Thor's fingers teasing her entrance, she realized that it would not be Thor sticking his dick in her and over, but he would actually try to make it good for her.

She debated between telling him to stop and get over with it and actually allowing herself to enjoy the sensations his fingers provided, she settled on the latter as she realized how less it would hurt for her if she was correctly prepared for it, Thor left her mouth tracing a path of wet kisses to her breasts, taking turns with them in his mouth, teasing her, making her eager for him. Alexandra tried and failed to rein her mouth and the sounds coming from it as Thor kept a steady pace with his fingers. She felt her first orgasm building up and cried out Thor's name when it finally hit her. Thor shifted and she opened her eyes, panting, to see him removing his breeches, he was quick to take her mouth with his again.

"This might hurt, forgive me my lady" he whispered to her as he moved to nibble her ear, she nodded at him and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he entered, slowly, painfully.

Alexandra's eyes watered as Thor entered her, he was big, too big, but she could handle it, she had made it this far, Thor pressed another kiss to her before burying himself completely in her. Her breath was labored; they started at each other as she adjusted to him. He started moving when she nodded at him, slowly at first, then picking up a pace, he kissed Alexandra again as his pace quickened, she moaned into his mouth and ran her hands down his back, her nails leaving marks. He cried out into her neck as he came, just a few moments after Alexandra's second orgasm. His body was limp on top of hers, and she thought about of pushing him away, but before she could he removed himself as if she had burned him, she pushed herself to a sitting position and sighed, running a hand through her hair, she looked down to herself, blood and the remnants of Thor's release were covering her thighs.

Alexandra made her way to the bathroom silently and started filling the big golden tub that was in the middle. Once the tub had enough water she dropped in half the contents of the soap and got in, soon enough she was covered in bubbles and felt her body relaxing under the warm water.

Thor sat on the edge of his bed refusing to look at Alexandra, he heard when she got up the bed and walked into the bathroom and only then he turned to look at the bed, he noticed the splotch of blood where he had taken Alexandra's maidenhood. He wondered for a moment if he was a monster for doing that to her before pushing the thought away, neither he nor Alexandra had wanted this, but they both had done it. He stood from the bed, sliding his breeches on; he figured that he could change the bed-sheets before Alexandra got out of her bath.

Once the bed had been remade and the dirty sheets were in a corner of the room where he couldn't see them, he realized that Alexandra had been in the bathroom for a long time, even if he didn't want to bother her, he figured that he could check on her. He walked into the bathroom and saw the tub filled with bubbles to the brim, but no signs of Alexandra, he walked closer to the tub, but she was nowhere in sight. Fearing the worst he stuck a hand into the water, cold water, his hand met skin and he was quick to pull Alexandra's body out of the tub.

* * *

He panicked as he saw her unresponsive body, as a young warrior he had been taught to help a fellow warrior in case something went wrong, drowning's were rare but not unheard of, Thor did his best attempt at it, minding Alexandra's ribcage and his strength, she came awake with a jerk, her eyes widening as she found herself on the floor with Thor next to her looking worse for fear, Thor watched as Alexandra looked around confused and took several deep breaths after coughing out water.

"The hell?" she asked between coughs, Thor stood then helped her up, handing her a towel from their rack; she covered herself with it and looked at him curiously.

"You almost drowned" Thor said trying his best not to snap at her.

"I what?" she asked and his anger melted away, replaced with understanding, she had fallen asleep in the tub, she hadn't tried to kill herself, just an accident.

"Had I waited any more time to check on you, you would have been dead," he explained, she tightened her grip on her towel and looked down to her feet.

"I'm sorry" she murmured and dashed into the room before Thor could say anything else.

Thor stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes before walking into the room, Alexandra was observing the bed, dressed in blue shorts with the pattern of a white caricature dog on them, a grey shirt with a yellow something stamped on it. Thor watched as she got on her side of the bed and he sighed before going to his side.

* * *

Alexandra woke up next morning feeling sore, even her chest hurt and she remembered that she had almost drowned in the tub, she squeezed her eyes shut as the memory returned to her, waking up confused, naked on the bathroom floor and Thor looking as pale as a ghost, he probably thought she had wanted to kill herself after having sex with him, she forced herself to look to his side of the bed, Thor was not there, she frowned and stood from the bed, she paced around the room, checking into the sitting room, she also found where he had stashed the dirty bed sheets, then she decided to check the balcony, and there she found him looking at the city before him, his bare back to her, breeches hanging low on his hips, she noticed the thin red lines on his back, those had been done by her, she cleared her throat and Thor turned to look at her.

"Morning" she said shyly, Thor nodded at her and motioned to the small table on their balcony, there was a plate filled with oatmeal cookies and a cup of mead, she sat on the intricate looking chair and took a cookie, her eyes on Thor "I'm sorry about almost drowning, I didn't try to kill myself" she said as she took her second cookie.

"I know" Thor said taking the seat in front of her and also a cookie, "I figured that after I saw your confusion,"

"Oh" she muttered awkwardly, she hated that she and Thor couldn't speak as they had done it countless times before, everything seemed strained between them now, she wanted her friend back.

"Mother stopped by earlier, she wants to have lunch with you later today" Thor said after a while, Alexandra nodded at him.

"Will you and Loki join us?" she asked, Thor shook his head.

"Loki may, I will go with the warriors three to Ria, according to our scouts there has been pillaging from a band of rogue marauders" Thor explained; Alexandra nodded and took another cookie. "Loki shall stay behind to guard you," he added as an after thought.

"Can't I go home? I'd like to see dad and Pepper and I bet JARVIS and FRIDAY miss me, and Uncle Rhodey too" she said softly, Thor looked at her and sighed.

"Once I'm back from Ria, I'll take you to Midgard myself, I shall explain our union to Stark, you need not to carry this burden alone" he said, she nodded at him slowly then looked away as she nibbled on a cookie.

After a quick bath Alexandra dressed herself in her favorite dress and Thor escorted her to Frigga's garden where Loki and the Queen were waiting for her, Thor kissed his mother goodbye and nodded at Loki, before taking Alexandra's hand in his and kissing her knuckles, she nodded at him before he took his leave and Alexandra turned to her new in-laws.

"Alexandra" Frigga said smiling at her, Alexandra noticed the lack of use of the label Lady, but smiled at the Queen.

"Queen Frigga" she said taking a seat next to her on the velvety rug on the ground.

"None of that child, call me mother" she said sweetly, Alexandra nodded at her.

"I'm not calling Odin father" she said after a beat, Loki grinned at her making her smile, she felt comfortable at the moment.

Frigga ignored Alexandra's comment for the moment "Loki here has been telling me something interesting about Odin's firstborn daughter, is it all true, child?"

"It is" Alexandra said, and Frigga sighed, "You knew Hela?"

"Not personally, I was a young maiden living in Vanir during the years of the conquest, Vanaheim has always had good relations with Asgard, we needed not to be conquered, after Odin changed his ways he went in search for a bride, I thought Hela had perished but he has never liked talking about her, I was new to this realm and decided not to ask, when Hela tried her first and only escape attempt and the Valkyries were all slaughtered I had just discovered that I was with child, Thor was born later, and Odin had already renovated the murals in the throne room, he promised me that Hela had been exterminated along with her army" Frigga explained, I nodded at her.

"At this point she's neutralized, but if Odin dies she will walk free and destroy Asgard, she's the catalyst of Ragnarok" Alexandra told the Queen.

"But there is a way to move the life-force spell over" Loki announced proudly, Alexandra looked at him with a smile.

"Really?" she asked, he nodded.

"With a price, as come everything" warned Frigga, Alexandra frowned. "Such spell, if practiced unaware will drain Odin's life-force to the point of sending him into the Odinsleep, forever, as Loki told you before, the spell needs a strong youthful life to latch on to, you, and since Loki told me about him feeding you apples from Idunn's tree, how he got them from her, I know not, but now you might be strong enough to withstand the shift"

"But I believe you can withstand it" said Loki looking at her, she nodded.

"We shall wait until after the Convergence to do the spell, with me and Loki casting it and you acting as third conduit and receptor we shall be alright, I shall be teaching you new ways to magic expanding your life-force so you can take the spell and become the new lock of Hela's prision" Frigga declared, Alexandra nodded.

"And what of Asgard?" Alexandra asked, Frigga and Loki exchanged glances.

"We discussed it with Thor this morning, I would be acting as regent with Loki as my advisor until you and Thor decide to come back from Midgard to start your reign" she explained, Alexandra looked at her confused.

"Thor is going to earth?" she asked, Loki smiled at her kindly.

"He said that he wants you to live your life before the title of Queen of Asgard falls on your head, mother and I agree with him, you're too young to be confined to this realm, but as a princess you and Thor can live in Midgard for as long as you want to, he would endure Midgard for you, he feels guilty for what has happened to you and knowing my oaf of a brother he will go great lengths to make sure you're happy again" Loki said, Alexandra nodded at him.

"It would of course help Midgard should Thanos decide to attack there first, once Odin is put under the Odinsleep I shall ask Heimdall to keep an eye in the void" said Frigga.

The rest of Alexandra's week passed in the same manner, Loki and Frigga becoming a premature fixture in her daily routine. Frigga kept showing her the way of the Seidr while Loki had started training with knives and small daggers. She always looked forward for her training lessons with Loki, and Frigga was always close to offer input as the Queen was a very formidable warrior.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra and Thor travel to earth, Tony reacts accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there dear readers! 
> 
> If like me you went and watched infinity war this weekend I supposed that we all needed a pick me up and so decided on this chapter. 
> 
> it's lighthearted and it has Tony's reaction to Alexandra's current predicament, enjoy! 
> 
> IMPORTANT, READ BELOW.
> 
> Ps. Btw, After seeing Infinity War, I decided the path that this story will take, since the movie emotionally scarred me, and this story is first and foremost a Fix-It and me indulging myself (Even with the little angst) I decided that I will deal with the Thanos situation a little bit differently. I mean he is still the main antagonist for this story (Generally speaking of course), but it will be dealt with differently. Believe me when I say that I have conducted serious research on what will happen once I reach the Thanos Arc, hopefully, it will be epic.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Alex

 

 

* * *

 

According to Alexandra's calendar, Thor arrived back in Asgard mid-September, almost a month after their wedding. Alexandra for her part had more control over her flames and could now easily handle a small blade, the Queen had commissioned armor for her and Alexandra had enforced a no cape rule for her, the last thing she needed was to be tripping with it. Her armor had been designed after Thor's, same color scheme and instead of a red cape it had red designs in her chainmail. She loved her armor and Frigga had taught her the little trick of summoning it while on battle, Alexandra loved magic.

When Thor walked into their room, Alexandra was sitting on the bed, a manuscript in her hand and a plate of cookies next to her, Loki had kindly translated several books for her and now those were her manuscripts as she, for as much as she tried, she couldn't figure out how to read old Norse runes. She looked up from her manuscript as Thor walked in and smiled at him, the first smile she had directed his way since the day the wedding was announced.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully as she took another cookie, Thor smiled at her noticing that she looked happier almost glowing.

"Hi yourself" he said placing Mjolnir in his bedside table and moving to steal a cookie out of Alexandra's plate.

"How was Ria?" she asked, Thor shrugged.

"Not easily secured, but we managed, the bandits knew how to put up a fight but they're not me" he said cheekily, she laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "I also talked to father about taking you to Midgard, we would visit for a week before returning here, the convergence draws near and there is still chaos upon the other realms, the warriors three and Lady Sif will secure Nornheim while we visit Midgard, should they need me I'll aid them once we are back" he explained taking another cookie, Alexandra nodded at him.

"When will we leave?" she asked, Thor smiled.

"As soon as I tell mother and Loki, I shall retrieve you in a moment," he said before he left the room and Alexandra smiled before jumping of the bed and rummaging into her dresser, she found a pair of jeans, a black sleeveless t-shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of ankle heeled boots. She got into her clothes and brushed her long hair, it went past the middle of her back now.

Once she was dressed and had a comfortable amount of makeup on, and her lips were painted in dark red, almost black, color that she loved, she felt ready to return home, home, she was going to see her family again, her Dad, Pepper, Rhodey, JARVIS, FRIDAY, Happy, she couldn't wait. As promised Thor retrieved her after he had told Loki and his mother that he was leaving for Midgard with Alexandra.

When he saw her once he returned to the room he briefly wondered if his wife had suddenly been replaced with another woman, she looked like she had done when he first met her, full of confidence and relaxed in a way that Asgard could never make her.

"You ready?" he asked, she grinned at him and nodded.

She raced him to the observatory spurring her horse and laughing in a carefree manner as she did so, and as they waited for Heimdall to see if Tony was in New York or Los Angeles she was almost jumping with excitement, Heimdall nodded at Thor and the God of Thunder offered a hand to Alexandra, she took it and smiled.

"Promise me something" Thor said before Heimdall sent them down, she looked at him confused.

"Sure" she said curious.

"Don't let Stark kill me," he said and she grinned again.

"Deal"

When her feet touched the landing pad of Stark Tower, Alexandra immediately ran in, a scream of 'Daddy!' resounding in the distance. When Thor walked in he saw her embracing Stark, Stark's arms were around her too in a tight hold and his face was buried in her hair.

"I missed you kid" Stark said letting go of her, she wiped away a tear and smiled at her father.

"I missed you too Dad" she said and hugged again before she started crying in her father's arms, Thor's brain went into Panic-Mode as Stark threw him a confused look, his confusion morphed to anger as he saw Thor's reaction.

"You have five seconds Point Break to explain what the hell its going on" he ordered and Thor remembered that Stark was a genius, he was screwed, he had been planning to break it to Stark gently.

"Friend Stark, I assure you that no harm has come to your daughter" Thor said, Tony's eyes narrowed, Alexandra took that moment to let go of her father, eyes red but a smile on her face.

"Dad is nothing" she said, Tony looked at her eyebrow raised "I just… I missed you" she said, Tony didn't buy it completely.

"Alex" he said warningly, she wiped her remaining tears and sighed.

"I got married to Thor while in Asgard, surprise?" she tried and Thor almost fled when Tony returned his gaze to him.

"You got married to him?" Tony asked, Alexandra nodded, "Got married, as in someone married you to him? Did you consent that union?" Tony asked voice dangerously steady, Alexandra didn't dare look at Thor or else she knew that Tony would find a way to kill himself an Asgardian.

"Not completely" she murmured, Tony took a deep breath; then looked at Thor.

"Point Break, sixty seconds or my daughter becomes a widow" he threatened; Thor nodded.

"The All Father saw her as a threat since she arrived to Asgard, because she's breaking the wheel of destiny, he dislikes her and in a ploy to get her to do something stupid he decided on her birthday feast to betroth her to me, announcing that the wedding was to be on the next day, Loki saved her from a horrible fall and explained both of us why we needed to allow ourselves to be married, or else Father would find a way to hurt her, seeing no way out we got reluctantly married and then reluctantly consummated said marriage as if the marriage was not consummated and she was not brought completely under the protection of it she would have been in danger" Thor explained as fast as he could, Tony's face didn't change, he kept glaring at Thor, Alexandra placed a hand on Tony's arm.

"So you not only married my daughter, but you also slept with her?" Tony asked threatening, Thor nodded "And this happened over a month ago?" another nod.

"Dad" Alexandra said softly, Tony's gaze snapped to her "It's okay now, I am fine" she said, Tony looked at her his gaze assessing her, the he looked at Thor.

Tony walked up to Thor, his five foot nine frame threatening Thor's six foot four one, "I get notice that you have touched or treated my daughter wrong, if you ever think of betraying your marriage to my daughter, if you make her cry a single non-happiness tear, I. WILL. END. YOU. God of Thunder or not, they didn't call me the Merchant of Death for nothing, capiche?" Tony asked, Thor nodded meekly and Tony grinned like a shark "Good, you and I will get along just fine, wont we? You're my son in law now, practically family" Tony said as he dragged Thor away from the living room, Thor threw a panicked look at Alexandra who just smiled at him and waved.

"Miss Alex, I believe that your room is ready, will Mr. Odinson be sharing it with you?" JARVIS asked, Alexandra laughed.

"Better not, but put him near, I missed you to J, its lovely to hear your voice again" she said with a smile.

"I missed you too Miss Alex, Miss Potts is waiting for you in her office please step into the elevator and I shall lead you there" he said.

Alexandra followed JARVIS instructions and soon enough found herself standing in front of Pepper's desk, the ginger woman stood and went to pull Alexandra into a heartfelt hug.

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry" Pepper said into her hair, Alexandra pulled back from the hug to stare confusedly at Pepper, "JARVIS showed me your arrival and the conversation that followed" Pepper explained.

"It's nothing Pepper, really" Alexandra tried to assure her, and while it was not completely nothing Alexandra felt that she had been making progress, hadn't she held a conversation with Thor before arriving on earth? Hadn't she playfully raced him to the observatory? While their friendship was not where it had been before the wedding Alexandra felt that the month that Thor had been away helped her come to terms with her wedding to the god.

"It's not nothing sweetheart, you got married against your will to a man way much older than you, Tony was not there to protect you, how do you think he feels? How do you think Rhodey will feel when we tell him that his goddaughter got forcefully married in another realm, how do you think I feel?" Pepper asked, Alexandra looked down to her shoes and Pepper pulled her into another hug, "Does he at least respects your wishes?"

"Yes" Alexandra said softly, "He's not bad, nor its his fault, not completely and he only slept with me 'cause otherwise I would have been in danger, I… the next day he left for a whole month, after he promised that once he got back he would bring me here to see you, he arrived earlier today and told me to get ready, he's not bad" Alexandra said, Pepper looked at her and smiled softly.

"It doesn't matter if he's the most courteous man in the world, Alex, not if you don't want this, do you want this marriage?"

"No, I don't, I just wanted to help and before it went all to hell I thought of Thor as a really good friend, now it's just… I don't know Peps" Alexandra said, tears in her eyes again, she had wanted to have this conversation since the wedding had been announced with someone who understood her, with someone who was in her corner, she was all alone in Asgard, Pepper grabbed her face in her hands.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're home now" Pepper said, Alexandra nodded.

"I have to go back" she said softly, Pepper's eyes narrowed "For the convergence and then to stop Odin from unleashing Ragnarok, Loki and Frigga are devising a spell that will put Odin to sleep forever, he will not seek to harm me anymore and then Thor said that we would come to live here on earth for as long as I want to" she explained, Pepper didn't look happy about it but nodded.

"I heard that my favorite niece was here" said Rhodey as he walked into Pepper's office, Alexandra turned to look at him, a smile on her face despite the tears.

"I'm your only niece" she said, Rhodey pulled her into a hug.

"Now where is the god your dad and I have to maim?" he asked as he let go of her, she looked at him confused, "You didn't think J would tell me?"

"JARVIS we need to talk about personal boundaries and the things you can and cannot tell people" Alexandra said, looking at the camera in the office.

"I apologize Miss Alex, in my defense I had Sir's express permission to inform Colonel Rhodes of your marriage to Mister Thor" JARVIS explained, Alexandra sighed and looked at her uncle. "Colonel Rhodes if you wish to partake in Mister Thor's threatening Dr. Banner and Sir are situated in Gym number four, it seems that the Hulk has been unleashed"

Rhodey grinned and hugged Alexandra one more time before leaving, JARVIS leading the way. Pepper and Alexandra exchanged glances before they too followed. When they reached the Gym, Thor was on the floor while Hulk loomed over him, Rhodey was standing next to Tony, a grin on his face, Alexandra sighed before walking up to Hulk.

"Hello Jolly Green" she said as she approached, Hulk looked at her.

"Little miss not hurt?" he asked, she smiled kindly at him.

"No big green, I am not hurt, is Thor hurt?"

"Little hurt" Hulk admitted, she grinned.

"Do you think he got the message?" she asked, Hulk grinned at her.

"Puny god is not hurting little miss no more" Hulk stated proudly before moving to Tony, Alexandra offered a hand to Thor who took it warily.

"You okay big guy?" she asked, Thor nodded he looked a little battered but she figured that he could withstand much more.

"I am unharmed, Alexandra" Thor said as he stood, once he was standing he let go of her hand and she almost laughed, the God of Thunder looked terrified of Tony.

"Dad, what did you, Hulk and Bruce do to him?" she asked, Tony shrugged.

"Nothing permanent kid, you shouldn't worry yourself with it, after all he's standing and in one piece, isn't he?" Tony asked, looking too smug.

"Friend Stark was just showing me how fathers protect their daughters, Alexandra, it has been enlightening" Thor said and Tony's grin widened, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Do you think we could have pizza for dinner?" she asked, Tony's gaze softened and he nodded.

"Everything you want kid, you name it" he said.

When dinner rolled around Thor had changed his armor for jeans and a grey t-shirt while Alexandra had ditched her leather jacket, she was seated between Tony and Rhodey on the couch while they ate, Thor being relegated to a lonely chair, Tony sneaking glares at him from time to time.

"Dad, you need to stop antagonizing him, he's not that bad, the real dick is Odin" she said before she retired to her room, Tony sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Let me be your overprotective father this week kid, once you come back after the convergence I promise that I will try to treat him better, for now let me just show how angry I am that I told him to protect my only child and he marries said child, you're still young Alex, there's so much good in you and I fear that the Asgardians will use you even more" he said into her hair, she nodded at him. "I know it's not Point Break's fault, but you have to admit it kid, your old man can put the real fear into a god"

"That you do" she said softly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you kid" he said, she smiled at him.

"You're here now" she mumbled; he huffed.

"It's not enough and I can't even stop you as you leave again" he said, she looked up at him.

"I'll be back before you know it and I'll stay for as long as you want me to" she promised; Tony smiled.

"I'll hold you to that kid"

The rest of Alexandra's earthbound week passed in a similar fashion, Rhodey managed to stay in New York for the remainder of the week, teaming up with Tony and Bruce, who Tony had declared along with Jolly Green, Alexandra's new uncle. Pepper also managed to corner Thor and threaten him in a way that only Virginia Potts was capable of, after all Alexandra was the closest thing she had to a daughter. Alexandra's period also arrived while on earth and Alexandra felt relief wash over her, she was not going to be pregnant with Thor's child at the moment, and hopefully not anytime soon if she had a say about it. Pepper being Pepper did the sensible thing and put Alexandra on birth control no matter how much the young woman told her that she wouldn't be sleeping with Thor anytime soon, It had been a one-time thing, Pepper had only smiled at Alexandra.

"I know that sweetheart, but it is better to be safe than sorry and even though you might not see it today, your husband is an extremely good looking man" Pepper said, Alexandra had crossed her arms and huffed, deep down inside she knew that Thor was gorgeous, sex on a stick, but her body and her current emotions screamed 'boys have cooties' whenever she tried to think of Thor in other than a friendly way. Space cooties were a serious concern of hers.

Tony had also gifted Alexandra with a Taser and the promised lightsaber, she swooned when she saw it, all glowy and blue, her nerdiest fantasy come true, even Thor had praised her weapon until Tony reminded her that she could run Thor with it should he ever hurt or displease her. The lightsaber ran in arc-reactor technology so it had an unlimited power source. She had hugged her father tightly thanking him for the coolest birthday gift. He also gifted her with more dresses that she could take with her to Asgard. He pointedly ignored Thor as he said goodbye to his daughter and glared at the God of Thunder as Thor pulled Alexandra closer to him so Heimdall could beam them up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra and Thor return to Asgard, the Dark Elves attack and Alexandra discovers the true meaning of pain. Also Thor prepares his parting words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there dear readers!
> 
> This chapter is long overdue, I'm sorry about the lateness of it, life has been a series of unfortunate events lately and I've been barely holding up, but I'm still fighting the good fight and hopefully for a long time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Alex

 

* * *

Returning to Asgard after spending a whole week with her family felt wrong, Thor led her to their chambers and went to learn of the situation of Nornheim, he returned with a bag of cookies sometime after and explained to Alexandra that he was leaving again, she nodded at him, offering him a kind smile, which he returned, and watched him go. Loki and Frigga were a welcome presence in her life, Loki examined the lightsaber and declared it a fit weapon for a Princess of Asgard and between he and Frigga they trained her in the arts of the sword (Or lightsaber in this case) in the course of the month that followed, while Thor and the Asgardian army brought peace back to the nine realms.

Between her sword lessons and her Seidr practice, Alexandra along with Frigga and Loki created a rune protected container for the Aether, Alexandra had marked the upcoming events in the calendar of her new Stark-Pad, and was closely monitoring London with the aid of Heimdall. As the convergence approached Frigga and Loki also secured a place to hide the Aether in Asgard where they were sure that none could enter nor find.

The runework that protected it was extensive and powerful. After Thor's return from Vanaheim and the feast that followed, Thor, Loki and Alexandra, outfitted in her armor and wielding her lightsaber, were sent to earth, to the factory in London were Jane ad gotten lost in the original timeline. Alexandra told the kids that they found to go away, as it was dangerous to be there and then along with Thor and Loki they started searching for the portal, Loki was the one who stumbled upon it, Alexandra and Thor following closely, they watched the place where Bor had hidden the aether and Loki used his magic to prompt the stone into the container, Thor keeping Alexandra firmly behind him.

Once the Aether was secured they stepped through the portal again, Heimdall beaming them to Asgard before they were noticed. Frigga was waiting for them in the observatory and she led the party to the hiding place, once she and Loki activated the runes, the location would move with their magic and only Frigga's and Loki's own magic could find it again. One Infinity stone secured the quartet returned to the palace.

* * *

Alexandra watched as Volstagg and Fandral arrived with a band of marauders and recognized Malekith's spy, which meant that the convergence had awaken the elves. She told Thor and Loki of the spy and they promised to deal with him before he turned himself into a nearly indestructible beast, she handed Thor her lightsaber arguing that in her vision Mjolnir hadn't manage to hurt the beast, she told him to try separating its head from the rest of its body. In the meanwhile Alexandra left to prepare Asgard's defenses as the Elves still had one ship capable of doing much damage.

With the help of Fandral, Alexandra managed to activate Asgard's shield for the night and commanded the people of Asgard into the safety of one of the palace halls. Thor and Loki met with her as she was returning to her rooms.

"The spy has been dealt with" Thor assured her; Loki nodded.

"We burned his body as you suggested, you midgardians are wicked creatures" said Loki, Alexandra smiled at him, she was not wicked, she just watched too much TV, sue her.

"I believe my lightsaber served its purpose then?" she asked as Thor handed it to her, he nodded.

"Stark sure knows his weapons" Thor said, fear flickering in his eyes for a second.

"The palace is secured, the people of Asgard are currently in the throne hall, the shields are up and the Einherjar are on place, we are just waiting for the Elves to attack" she said, Thor and Loki nodded.

"And you're certain they will attack?" asked Loki, she nodded.

"Their leader Malekith has a weird connection with the Aether, it allows him to sense location, his spy was here to weaken Asgard's defenses so they could launch an attack" she explained.

"A diversion" said Loki, Thor looked between Loki and Alexandra.

"Then we wait, Asgard will be ready" Thor said, Alexandra grinned.

"Of course Asgard will, you guys have something that Malekith doesn't have" she said, Loki raised an eyebrow.

"A functioning security system?" Loki asked and Alexandra snorted.

"No you big twerp, me, you Asgardians have me" she said and the brothers smiled at her, Loki and Thor could safely say that Alexandra Stark was back to her cocky and sometimes arrogant self, which despite it all was refreshing.

* * *

Thor led Alexandra to their rooms so they could rest for the next day, they had managed a routine in their rooms and their bed was big enough that they didn't need to touch during the night. Next morning, they woke up early and well rested, Alexandra helped herself into her armor after a bath and walked with Thor to Loki's rooms where they had breakfast with Frigga joining them in the balcony. Frigga was the first to notice the massive ship approaching, followed by two smaller ships, Alexandra was relieved to know that they had done a good job destroying the other ships.

"We need to capture and kill Malekith or else he'll run and try to attack again," Alexandra said, Thor summoned Mjolnir and went flying out the balcony while Loki ushered Frigga and Alexandra away from the balcony.

"I trust mother that you will keep our newest Princess safe" Loki said as he led them through the hallways of Asgard to Frigga's rooms.

"Of course my son, she wont be harmed in my presence" Frigga promised, Loki locked Frigga's doors behind him as he went to help the rest of the Asgardians fight the elves.

Alexandra remained happily with Frigga in the safety of the Queen's rooms until she remembered that she and the Queen were in danger from Malekith as he would try to find the location of the aether from them. The doors rattled and Alexandra was quick to whip out her lightsaber and stand behind the queen, Frigga produced a blade from her dress as Malekith walked in, Alexandra sneaked a look at the shield, it was still up, she wondered how Malekith had made it into the palace.

"Stand down creature and you might survive this" warned Frigga.

"I have survived worse, woman" he sneered, walking closer to Frigga, Alexandra unconsciously took a steep back "The girl reeks of the aether" he said moving his attention to Alexandra and she cursed under her breath.

Frigga engaged Malekith in a swordfight as Alexandra watched by the sidelines preferring not to interfere with the Queen. Frigga was an excellent warrior, Asgard worthy of her, and since Malekith didn't had Algrim to interfere he didn't really stand a change against Frigga, or that Alexandra thought when she saw him feint and the Queen fall for it, Alexandra moved quickly, a move that Loki had shown her in their sparring lessons, she turned off her lightsaber as she moved between the Queen and Malekith's blade and turned it on as she shoved the handle in his face, her lightsaber going through Malekith's skull but not before he managed to stab her on the side with his own sword. Malekith fell, lightsaber going off as he hit the floor. Alexandra stood still, Malekith's sword protruding from her right hip, the adrenaline from the moment leaving her body as soon as it reached her.

Frigga was quick to move leading Alexandra to a chair so she could see just how far in the sword had gotten, thankfully it hadn't gone the whole way through, Alexandra's armor doing its job, if partially. Frigga observed as Alexandra paled from blood loss as she pulled the sword out of her flesh, applying pressure to the wound with one of the silk bed sheets that were closer to her. Thor dashed into the room as Frigga removed the upper part of Alexandra's armor, leaving Alexandra in her midgardian upper undergarment.

"Mother?" Thor asked warily as he watched Malekith's corpse on the floor and the trail of blood.

"Here" Frigga answered from the side, Thor moved around the room, following the trail of blood to find Frigga treating Alexandra's wound.

"Go search for Eir, Alexandra needs a healer" Frigga said, Thor sucked in a breath and ran out of the room searching for the healer.

When he returned with Eir, Loki was already in the room with Frigga and Alexandra, Malekith's corpse had been removed and most of the blood had been cleaned. Thor took a place to Alexandra's left as Eir moved to treat the young midgardian, up to this point Alexandra had fallen unconscious from blood loss. Eir managed to close the wound with her magic and then asked Thor to carry her to the infirmary, Thor took off his cape, draping it over Alexandra's body.

"Stark is going to kill you" said Loki as he waited with Thor out of the infirmary, Thor took a deep breath.

"Banner is going to kill me, Stark will build a table with my bones and make carpet out of my skin" Thor said, Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother, Frigga walked up to them, Odin following closely behind.

"Will Princess Alexandra recover?" asked Frigga, Thor and Loki exchanged glances.

"Eir hasn't come out, we are still waiting, what happened mother?" Thor asked, Frigga sighed and handed Thor Alexandra's lightsaber.

"She probably thought that Malekith was going to harm me, he feinted and she stepped between the two of us lighting that sword of hers into his face, ultimately killing him, she slid into the path of his sword before I could do anything" Frigga explained, Loki raised an eyebrow.

"And were you not in danger, mother?" asked Loki, Frigga waved him off.

"Mother?" pressed Thor and Frigga sighed.

"I made a mistake, he tricked me and Alexandra paid for it" she said, the brothers nodded at her.

"She saved your life mother, just as she told me that she would," said Thor after a moment, Frigga smiled at him.

"That she did, a foolish brave little girl" Frigga said, Thor grimaced, he didn't really like it when people referred to Alexandra as a little girl, not after their wedding night.

* * *

Alexandra woke up three days later, her eyes were heavy as she tried to open them, she tried to focus and remember where the hell she was. Asgard, she was in Asgard, the convergence, the elves, Malekith in Frigga's rooms, Malekith was going to strike the Queen, Alexandra stepping between them, lightening up her lightsaber, Malekith dead, he had stabbed her and she had felt pain and her head felt fuzzy, she remembered Frigga's soothing voice, Thor's wary tone, and then darkness. She blinked several times and a woman came into view.

"Easy Princess Alexandra" the woman said helping Alexandra to sit, Alexandra sat and looked down to her hip where unblemished skin greeted her, her fingers hovered over where she was sure there had been a sword, the woman smiled. "We managed to restore your skin fully Princess Alexandra, the Queen has been visiting you daily, as have the Princes"

"Daily?" Alexandra asked, the woman nodded, "For how long?"

"Three days after the attack on Asgard, it is said that you were ready to give your life for our Queen's, Asgard is indebted to you Princess Alexandra" the woman said.

"It was no problem Ma'am" Alexandra said, the woman smiled.

"I am Eir, child, master healer here in Asgard" Eir said, Alexandra nodded and smiled.

After her conversation with Eir, two maids walked in and helped her into a bath and then into one of her dresses. Once she was done the maids escorted her to Frigga's rooms where Frigga along with Loki and Thor were waiting for her.

"Hi" she said shyly standing in the doorway, Loki smirked while Frigga smiled; Thor had a relieved look on his face upon seeing her.

"Alexandra, you gave us all quite a scare" Frigga said walking to her so she could pull the younger woman into the room.

"I'm sorry" Alexandra said, not really meaning her words, she had saved Frigga and it was all that mattered.

"My sons were quite worried about you" Frigga said as they both sat down in a lounger.

"Thor had his parting words ready, his life for Asgard, hoping that it would appease your father's rage Alexandra, Stark has truly managed to scare my brother, remind me to send him a present when you leave" Loki said, mirth in his eyes, Thor was scowling at his brother.

"I'm okay" Alexandra said, a smile on her face, the brothers nodded.

The rest of the day was slow for Alexandra, Thor and Frigga refused to leave her side while Loki watched with amusement. She figured that she needed to be more careful if she truly wanted to survive long enough to save Earth from Thanos. She found it funny to see Thor looking worried around her, whatever Tony had told the God Thunder, it had terrified him. Alexandra couldn't help but to feel a perverse sense of satisfaction, even though her father hadn't stopped the wedding he had made it very clear to Thor that she wasn't to be trifled with, and not that Thor had been bad to her, he had been kind enough, but still the fact that she had her father's support, it elated her.

* * *

"Alexandra" said Thor softly trying to rouse the young woman, it had been five days since they had defeated Malekith, "Alexandra" he tried again, his hand on her shoulder, she mumbled something and buried her face in her pillow, Thor rolled his eyes and tried again "Alexandra you must wake, we are going to Midgard on the morrow and mother and Loki need to perform the spell"

"Fuck off" she said, although it was muffled by the pillow, Thor huffed and decided to try a different approach, he pulled off the covers leaving the coldness of the room do its job. "Fuck you" Alexandra said as she sat on the bed rubbing her eyes, Thor smirked.

"Mother needs you to be ready, so does Loki, the faster you do so, the faster we can get to Midgard" Thor said, Alexandra glared at him.

"And can't you wait a sensible hour to do this? The sun's not even out" she complained, Thor snorted.

"What we are doing is treason against my father, forgive me if I don't want to get caught" he sassed her, she raised an eyebrow at him but walked towards the bathroom.

Several minutes later she walked out, wearing a dark blue dress with silvery details, Thor was wearing his black snuggie over his armor and Alexandra wondered if he didn't own anything else to wear. She followed him through the darkened palace and out into the woods. It seemed that Frigga and Loki had chosen a hidden place for their little rendezvous. Alexandra greeted them both and Loki instructed her to stand in the middle of the circle, facing the altar, he and Frigga had drawn in the middle of the clearing. Loki handed Thor a small torch and they both proceeded to light up a small altar.

"This should not be painful" said Loki, Alexandra looked at him confused as Thor took several steps back disappearing from Alexandra's view.

Frigga and Loki stood in opposites sides of Alexandra and started chanting, which confused Alexandra even more, she had never done any spells that required chanting, apparently what they were attempting to do was some big mumbo-jumbo, Alexandra observed as Loki and Frigga began glowing, Loki in an eerie green light and Frigga in golden, Alexandra briefly remembered that her own 'powers' manifested in blue. Loki & Frigga's respective lights started circling the altar, merging with the fire and growing, Alexandra held her breath as the lights started swirling, green and gold merging with the fire and taking shape. The new force focused on her and in a blink of an eye it struck.

A cutting scream left Alexandra's mouth as she became in contact with it, it felt as if her insides were burning and there was nothing she could do about it but try to pass out, somehow the magic didn't allow her to do so, keeping her aware of the pain. She kept screaming until her voice became hoarse and then some, she wanted to beg them to stop, she wanted to cry, but tears refused to fall, she felt her soul being ripped apart from her body and then stuck back in. It seemed to go forever until she felt nothing. Nothing but fear, the fear of the souls trapped in Hel, the fear of near-failure, she could feel Hela stirring in the depths of Nilfheim, wanting to get free, and as if she was living an out of body experience she could see greens, golden, fire and the tiniest spark of blue fighting the darkness, she was tired, but the magic kept her going until the door closed straight in Hela's face and the magic finally allowed Alexandra to fall into comforting darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra and Thor have a long overdue conversation, Loki is a little shit and Frigga is an awesome mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost writing itself, this is like my baby, so I'm really happy with it.
> 
> Enjoy this.
> 
> Alex.

Thor was sure that Alexandra's screams were going to haunt him for as long as he lived, thankfully for him Tony Stark would probably never listen to them, as it would probably mean a death sentence for the thunderer. As soon as he saw her prone figure fall to the ground he stepped into the clearing again, his mother and Loki looked tired but relatively okay, once Loki nodded to him he rushed into the circle cradling Alexandra in his arms, unconscious as she was she looked extremely young, a trickle of blood running out of her nose, but her breath was steady and that served to comfort him, he could deal with her youngness another day.

"I'll go see to your father, you two make sure Alexandra is okay" Said Frigga, Thor looked at her and nodded as he stood, Alexandra held firmly in his arms.

The three of them made their way into the palace silently, Frigga immediately leaving them to see what had happened to Odin after the shift, Loki walked with Thor to his chambers, where the thundered placed Alexandra on their bed while Loki watched.

"She's a resilient little girl, isn't she?" said Loki as Thor sat on the bed next to Alexandra, the blonde gave his brother a look, and then sighed.

"She is brother, she's done more than enough for our realm and has asked for nothing in return, I know not how to repay her" Thor said, Loki chuckled.

"She's your wife you big oaf, she will be Queen of Asgard one day what more repayment does she needs brother?" Loki asked; Thor glared at him.

"She didn't ask for any of that, nor she wants it, she should have been able to choose, she's too young" said Thor, Loki looked pensive for a moment.

"It is done now and we can't go back, Alexandra is young, yes, but she's resourceful and witty, and she will grow one day, you and I know that Idunn's apples don't really stop growth, once she reaches a certain age, she will start aging as we Asgardians do, until then you learn to live with it, you and her were in friendly terms prior the wedding, you are in more or less happy terms now" Loki pointed out, Thor sighed.

"We are, but everyone keeps reminding me of her youth and what I did to her, I shouldn't have done it, I thought she had tried to kill herself afterwards, how do I go from there Brother?" Thor argued; Loki's face dawned in understanding.

"Has she brought it up again?" Loki asked, Thor shook his head "Then you do the same, she's obviously past it, she won't bring it up and you should stop thinking about it, if anything once she's old enough she'll speak to you about it and you'll realize that you are being stupid, besides she's not that young, many nineteen-year-old midgardians have a sexually active life, be glad she wasn't fourteen, but if it bothers you so much, then tell her, what's the worst that can happen? Is not like if you're not married or something"

"I suppose you are right," said Thor, Loki smirked.

"I am always right brother, do try to remember" he said, Thor smiled at his brother.

"Only when you are not and things generally go awry for me" Thor countered, Loki huffed.

"Only because you don't interpret my words"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night brother" said Thor, Loki rolled his eyes and stood from the chair he was occupying.

"Now that you mention sleep, I shall be in my chambers, please do try not to bother me" Loki said before he left with a flourish.

Thor remained seated next to Alexandra and used the edge of his cape to clean her face of the blood, Loki was right, Alexandra was an extremely resilient person, even if she seemed to always be taking unnecessary risks, he figured that perhaps a life in Midgard would be better for her at the moment as mayhap Stark wouldn't allow his daughter into dangerous situations, with that thought in mind Thor drifted to sleep.

* * *

Alexandra woke up in pain, everything hurt and she soon remembered why, the spell or curse, Alexandra still had the jury out for that one. She pushed herself to a sitting position and ran a hand through her hair, she quickly noticed that Thor was sleeping soundly in a half sitting position that couldn't be good for his back but since he had roused her up at who-the-fuck-knows in the morning she figured that he deserved some pain, she got off the bed and padded silently to the bathroom, after taking care of her necessities she stood in front of the full body mirror and inspected herself. Nothing seemed to be out of place. She walked back into the room and eyed Thor who was snoring softly, too softly for someone his size, she shrugged and walked to the balcony, the sun was out in Asgard, bathing the city in its light, she went back into the bedroom for her Stark-Pad and settled herself in one of the loungers of the balcony while she enjoyed a story.

She heard when Thor woke up several minutes later as she wasn't really focused in her story but rather in everything around her, she loved how the city looked in the mornings and she was glad that everything that had happened hadn't ruin that for her.

"Alexandra?" asked Thor from the room, she contemplated moving but she had reached a really good level of comfort.

"In the balcony" she said, her voice was hoarse, but thankfully Thor heard her and walked out.

"You gave me quite a scare, again" he said, she grinned at him he sat on the edge of her lounger.

"What happened to your father?" she asked, Thor frowned.

"I know not, I haven't spoken to mother yet, your voice is not right my lady" he said; she shrugged.

"My throat does hurt, but not uncomfortably so, I'll live" she assured him, he nodded.

"Lady Alexandra, I want to apologize" Thor started and she frowned.

"Whatever for?" she asked confused, Thor sighed.

"I should have not taken you to my bed the night of our wedding, I should have thought of something else, you are too young" he said, eyes fixed on her, she sighed the conversation had been due for quite some time now.

"Thor, look, I know that our situation is not the most err... usual one, you're a god several hundred years old and I'm a nineteen year old, I get that, I do, but you don't need to feel guilty about it, I mean yeah it happened in less than desirable conditions our situation was far from normal, but I guess that for a first time it was not half bad, it could have been worse" she said softly, remembering another time, a little bit older but still young and inexperienced, yeah, sex with Thor, although not completely wanted, had been a pleasurable experience if she didn't think about it much.

"It shouldn't have happened at all" Thor pressed, Alexandra pushed herself to a sitting position, leaning close to Thor, placing a hand on his arm.

"It shouldn't have, you're right, but it did and we both have to face the consequences, you're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you whether we want it or not, and hey, at least we both knew what we were doing, you didn't drug me nor you forced yourself on me, we both consented to it, under duress, but we did and I think its best if we just move on, you're a great friend Thor and apart from my family, your family are the only friends I have, I don't want to lose that, so I say let's not talk about it and lets just be friends, we'll go from there and maybe one day I could be your wife" she said, Thor looked at her and nodded, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I feel as if I don't deserve your kindness my Princess" he said, she smiled at him.

"You're an idiot," she said.

"It's good that someone recognizes it" said Loki entering the balcony, Alexandra and Thor glared at him.

"How may we help you brother?" asked Thor, Loki huffed.

"Mother sends her love to you, father fell into the Odinsleep last night, as predicted mother thinks he shall not awaken anymore, she sent for the council and you, your majesty need to address it, so what will it be King Thor?" asked Loki, Thor and Alexandra exchanged glances.

"King Thor?" Alexandra asked not really linking the sound, Loki smirked and nodded "Wasn't your mom going to reign as regent?" she asked, Loki's smirk grew wider.

"And she will, as soon as our King designates her as such, you, my Queen, for your part need to be ready for the feast your maids are ready for you" said Loki, Alexandra couldn't find her in herself to share his giddiness, honestly what had happened to the Loki who wanted to take over the world and be a benevolent king?, Ah yes… she had helped him see the light.

* * *

After being bathed and dressed in her finest dress a maid tried to pin all of her hair up and she refused until she compromised in a half up do with her bangs delicately arranged to frame her face, Alexandra decided that she felt like a doll and according to the reflection in the mirror she looked like one. When she walked out of the room Thor was waiting for her in his armor in their sitting room, he stood as soon as she walked out.

"Do I look presentable, your Majesty?" she asked, a smile on her face, Thor smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, my Queen" he said, her smile turned into a grin, he offered his arm to her "May we?" he asked she nodded at him.

They walked through the halls of the palace, every guard that they passed bowing respectfully as they got closer to the throne room Alexandra's grip on Thor tightened, her nerves starting to get the best of her, she was not ready to be queen of anything, not even for five minutes, apparently Thor noticed and smiled reassuringly at her. As they reached the throne room the guards at the golden doors bowed at them and Thor nodded so they opened the doors. It seemed that all of Asgard was inside, Alexandra took a deep breath and Thor placed his free hand on hers and she up at him, he was smiling.

"We can do this" she told him, he nodded and then looked forward, he raised one hand calling for Mjolnir, wherever the hammer was it went to him and Alexandra tried to take a step away until she remembered that her arm was on Thor's, thankfully she didn't get zapped by lightning. Thor grinned boyishly when he noticed her reaction, when he raised Mjolnir the people cheered and the Einherjar raised their swords for their new King.

Thor started walking towards the throne, pulling Alexandra along with him, they walked and Thor nodded politely at the people as they went, so different to the coronation Alexandra had seen in another life, this Thor walking next to her was nothing to the young cockish, foolish, young man he had been when he had been banished to Earth by Odin, and Alexandra was oddly grateful for that. After what seemed an eternity they finally reached the steps of the throne, Loki went to stand next to Alexandra and offered Gungnir to Thor; Thor finally let go of Alexandra and she stood firmly to his right as he received Gungnir, thunder resounded through Asgard as Thor reminded everyone what was he the god of. The hall cheered even louder, Thor then looked at Alexandra and handed her the spear, her eyes widened as she took it but Thor only just kept smiling, he raised Mjolnir again, calling lightning to him in an impressive display of power, the people cheered again and Thor went up the remaining steps and sat on the throne smiling at his people.

Alexandra held onto Gungnir while Frigga smiled at her from the other side and signaled her to look up to Thor discretely, Alexandra did so and Thor motioned to her to go to him. She walked up the steps, feet trembling slightly but she reached Thor, he kept on smiling and pulled her onto his lap with one hand while he held Mjolnir with the other.

"This is a marriage of equals," he told her quietly; she had to smile at him.

"I'm sitting on you, I don't see equality," she whispered to him; he chuckled at her and then looked at the crowd, Alexandra doing the same.

They stayed like that, not speaking, just listening to the cheers of the people; then Thor moved to stand leaving Alexandra sitting on the throne with Gungnir on her lap.

"Today is both a sad and joyous occasion for us Asgardians, I, Thor son of Odin, Grandson of Bor, ascend to the throne in the company of my wife, Alexandra daughter of Stark, together we shall always strive to be worthy of you, the people of Asgard and the nine realms, together we shall strive to keep the peace that my forefathers fought for and we shall honor the lives lost to give us what we have today," Thor said and the people cheered even louder "Being as it is, at the moment I cannot fully dedicate myself as being your King, for I am young and still need to learn so I can give my best to you, which is why until I feel worthy enough to be your King, my mother, the Queen Mother Frigga, will continue to lead Asgard as my father did before us, here before you I name her Queen Regent of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms, may the Norns guide her path until it is my time to lead us" he finished and turned to Alexandra, she stood from the throne and walked to him, he took her free hand in his and they both smiled at their people.

Frigga walked to them and Thor took Gungnir from Alexandra's hand and handed it to Frigga. Frigga smiled at them and nodded, then looked at the people who were cheering for them. The rest of the ceremony happened really fast and suddenly Alexandra found herself in her chambers trying to decide what she was going to take with her to earth, while Thor sat on the bed twirling Mjolnir in his hand.

"So… You're a prince again?" Alexandra asked as she checked her duffle bag, Thor chuckled.

"I am King, just not acting King of Asgard as you are Queen" he said, Alexandra squinted her eyes at him and he laughed "I don't understand why you are surprised, my Queen" he said.

"Just not used to it, not really expected to become Queen in my lifetime, now I'm married and a Queen of a magical Realm in space, talk about crazy" she said as she packed her lightsaber, Thor laughed again "I even have a lightsaber, like whaaaaaat, who does that Thor?"

"Your father is very good creating weapons, his craftsmanship would be worthy of Asgard" Thor said, Alexandra snorted.

"I'll tell him to write Asgard down in his retirement plan" she said, she eyed her armor and then looked at Thor "Should I bring my armor? I mean the chances of dad letting me fight are abysmal but it's so pretty"

"Do as you wish my Queen, if you wish to fight then you shall do so by my side" he said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're pulling my leg aren't you?" she asked, Thor looked confused for a moment until he understood her words.

"You have demonstrated to be strong and resilient, my Queen, you have learned under mother and Loki's tutelage, even though you cannot wield your magic anymore due to the spell, but should you want to partake in a fight then I shall not be the one to stop you, you are my equal" he said, Alexandra snorted again.

"You're the God of Thunder, I'm just Alex, you command storms and all that jazz, the only thing I could command is a maid to get me cookies" she pointed out, Thor smiled at her and held Mjolnir for her to hold, "Wow, no, just, no, I don't think I can lift it,"

"You are worthy, Alexandra, you are my wife, my power is yours to hold" he said, still offering the hammer, Alexandra took a deep breath and went to take the hammer, hand trembling she wrapped her fingers around the handle and tried to lift it, surprisingly she could, although it felt a little heavy in her hand, she let out a breath she had been holding as she felt a small shock go through her, her eyes widened and she looked at Thor a big grin on her face.

"This is so wicked!" she said and went to swing Mjolnir, the hammer seemed to hum in her hand, "Can we tell none of this, I'm pretty sure this could be a really cool party trick" she said, Thor laughed and nodded.

"As you wish my Queen," he said, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Its Alex, A-L-E-X, we're married, it's the least you can do" she said, he smirked and she realized that he had been doing it on purpose, she handed Mjolnir back to him and returned to her packing.

Several minutes later and a maid walking in with several boxes of cookies and Alexandra was ready to go, Thor grabbed a bag too, it was, according to him filled with the mead Alexandra liked, Ale and some other kind of strong Asgardian drink. They rode to the observatory in their horses, Alexandra having claimed a black mare for herself, Thor helped her off the horse as she was wearing a dress, apparently queens couldn't wear jeans and boots, at least not in Asgard, so Alexandra had found herself in one of her finest dresses, her hair down and a circlet on her head. She and Thor greeted Heimdall who promised Thor that he was keeping his eyes on Thanos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra and Thor return to Earth, for good this time; Tony is an awesome dad; Alexandra lends a helping hand

They landed on the landing pad of the tower, Alexandra grinned and immediately ran inside, not minding her dress and forgetting her bag, Thor snorted before picking up her bag and walking in at a more sedated pace. Tony was in the living room when Alexandra dashed in, she immediately went to hug him tightly.

"Kid, you're back" Tony said hugging her tightly; she nodded into his neck. He let go of her and looked at her "Digging the costume Alex" he said, she grinned at him

"I missed you Dad" she said, Tony's eyes softened.

"I missed you too, this place is very silent without you, and the food is not the same" he said, she laughed at him, Thor cleared his throat from the door, "Point Break, good to see you, looking good huh?"

"Aye friend Stark, the day is truly marvelous" Thor said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him, Tony looked at Alexandra then at Thor.

"Are you two? Is there some development that I should know about your relationship?" Tony asked suspicious, Alexandra laughed.

"No dad, nothing has changed, well it has but nothing that should worry you, Thor is a devoted celibate and we're working on being friends first, it is an amusing friendship" she said with a smile, Tony nodded then looked at Thor.

"Celibacy suits you" he said, Thor nodded then sneaked a glance to Alexandra who was grinning.

"Also, Friend Stark, your daughter is now Queen of Asgard" Thor announced, Tony looked at Alexandra, then at Thor.

"That makes you King, doesn't it?" Tony asked; Thor nodded, "Huh, explains the dress, wait until Pepper knows that you became Queen without her knowing, first you get married, then you get crowned, sweetheart you were supposed to go save Asgard not become its Queen"

"But I did save Asgard dad" she whined; Tony smiled.

"I bet you did, did you managed to use the lightsaber?"

"Oh yes, I saved Queen Frigga with it, I activated it in front of a guy's face, he's dead now" she said proudly, Tony smiled.

"That's my girl off to destroy people" he said wiping off a non-existent tear from his eye, Alexandra frowned.

"Are you quoting?"

"Nope, don't know what you are talking about, now come and follow your old man, renovations were done while you and your" Tony looked at Thor "Your thing were away"

* * *

Alexandra and Thor followed Tony to an elevator and were suddenly lead to the pent house. Tony walked out into the refurbished apartment, a huge living room, followed to the side by a spacious family room and then a big kitchen with an island and a really big fridge and a door that led to a walk-in pantry. He led them to a hallway and a door slid open making way to a room, an extremely spacious master bedroom, full with a 72inch TV and tempered glass as a far wall that Alexandra was sure doubled as windows, in the middle of the room sat a California King Bed decorated in dark reds and blues, it looked really fancy and everything was accented in gold.

To the side of the room was a massive walking closet that could double as a small boutique and to the other side was an even bigger bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi and double sinks, it was probably an architectural dream come true.

"This is your new apartment, consider it my wedding gift to you" Tony said, Alexandra nodded at him with a smile.

"I love it dad" she said, Thor was standing awkwardly in the room.

"It's yours too Point Break, Pepper said that you two probably shared a room and everything in Asgard and that I couldn't try to mess with your relationship, since she's the boss, I try," Tony said, Thor nodded.

"Thank you Stark" Thor said, Tony waved him off and turned to Alexandra.

"By the way you know that JARVIS and FRIDAY are both integrated although I decided to forego the cameras both in this room and the bathroom, but since Thor is a dedicated celibate for the moment, I'm sure it won't matter, much" Tony said with a smug smile, Alexandra rolled her eyes, Tony then moved to a drawer and pulled out a Stark-Pad and handed it to Alexandra.

"Another one?" she asked, he grinned.

"The newest version, it's the Executive S-Pad, all your work files have been updated as yours truly has been handling your part of the company, by the way I told Miss Foster of your little Asgardian situation, she as expected was not happy, but she is still in our paycheck and doesn't want contact with blondie over there, I suggest using intermediaries until the waters calm down, FRIDAY has also collected several interesting files about your special side project and I believe I am ready when you are, tomorrow you have a free day to enjoy shopping in the city with your Asgardian and Peps expects you for a meeting the day after, Bruce is currently in Argentina and sends his love, Jolly Green too while your uncle Platypus will be home for dinner, what would you like me to order?" Tony asked nonplused, Alexandra took a moment to process the information and nodded.

"Sticky rice from the Chinese place you always order" she said, then looked at Thor "You don't have problem with food, do you?"

"No Alexandra, I shall endeavor to try this sticky rice," he said, Alexandra grinned at him, and then looked back at Tony.

"I think it's best if we try to broaden Thor's choice" she said; Tony nodded.

"I'll leave you crazy kids to settle, dinner will be here in an hour," he said before walking out of the room, Alexandra looked at Thor, he shrugged.

"Right, let's get settled" she said walking into the closet, she realized that most of her clothes were there, as were the clothes that Thor had used when they had visited, she was quick to take of her dress and slide into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, when she walked out of the closet Thor was shirtless and barefoot, his armor on the bed, Alexandra cleared her throat "Your clothes are in the dresser, tomorrow we can go buy more"

"Thank you" he said walking past her, we walked out several minutes later wearing a pair of jeans that fitted snuggly and a red sweater, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, still barefoot, but since Alexandra was not wearing shoes either she paid no mind, she sat on her side of the bed, tablet in hand, reviewing her knowledge as FRIDAY had updated everything from the other tablet.

"So I was thinking that we could go to central park after shopping, you'd love it and since its November and its cold maybe the ice rink at the Rockefeller center is open or maybe we could visit the MOMA and we could find one of those little artisanal Italian places to eat, you'll love Italian food" she said excitedly, Thor sat next to her on the bed.

"Wherever you chose it will be fine with me," he said, she nodded at him and then returned her gaze to the tablet, she probably needed to start locating Coulson and his team as Hydra was sure to emerge soon.

"FRIDAY girl, please put an alert to the S.H.I.E.L.D. issue plane called the Bus, I want to know where it is at all times" Alexandra said, her tablet pinged as FRIDAY relayed the location "Thanks Fry, you're my best girl"

"Always happy to help, little Boss" she said through the speakers, Alexandra beamed.

"And how about you J, you've been silent since Thor and I got here, no love for me anymore?" Alexandra asked.

"I apologize Miss Alex, My affection for you is still extant, I shall strive to show it more often" JARVIS said, Alexandra laughed.

"I know that J, I missed you and Fry so much" she said.

"Miss FRIDAY and I also missed you Miss Alex, please do try to remain longer this time"

"I will J"

* * *

Alexandra and Thor were called for dinner by JARVIS, they, along with Tony, were joined by Pepper and Rhodey. Tony true to his word had ordered what seemed to be the entire menu, plus two orders of sticky rice for Alexandra. They ate dinner in between catching up with one another, with both Pepper and Rhodey congratulating Thor and Alexandra in their new Royal status. Thor as expected had liked Chinese food, even more than Alexandra and made his way through whatever was placed in front of him.

"So Alex, what are your plans for tomorrow?" asked Pepper once they had moved to the living room, Alexandra sitting next to Thor on one side of the couch while Pepper and Tony were on the other, Rhodey had left after dinner promising to visit soon.

"Shopping then central park, then I guess we'll go from there, I'm pretty sure Thor will love the food trucks, I know I do, then I was thinking maybe we could go Ice Skating or to the MOMA, or maybe to the zoo, although I want Thor to watch Madagascar before going to the zoo, so I guess it depends on my mood tomorrow" she explained, Pepper smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you'll find out what to do, just remember that you don't have to take Thor around new york so fast, you live here after all, you'll have plenty of time to show him around" Pepper said, Alexandra laughed.

"Remember is not only for his sole benefit, I am not a New Yorker, I lived my whole live in Europe and down in Florida for a while before meeting dad, I am as much as a tourist as anyone else" she said, Tony snorted.

"Kid, tourists don't own million dollar apartments in the middle of New York," Tony said, Alexandra stuck her tongue out at him.

"Also, Alex, I trust that you reviewed your files, Tony did a fantastic job handling your division" Pepper said looking a Tony with a smile, he gave her a quick kiss and grinned.

"I did, according to my calculations Hydra will make itself known mid-January or earlier, which gives me and FRIDAY enough time to activate the protocols and oversee the preparations of the safe houses, I also noticed that JARVIS forwarded me a list of the different groups that are currently out on missions and will be out once S.H.I.E.L.D. falls, according to dad's algorithm there are an approximate of three Hydra moles per group so we need to be extremely sneaky and fast to preserve lives," Alexandra said, Pepper nodded.

"The Stark Relief foundation will be posted and ready to do damage control" said Pepper, Alexandra grinned at her, Alexandra's phone beeped with an alert from FRIDAY, Alexandra dug it out of her pocket and read the message.

"Okay, duty calls, a group of SHIELD agents are after an Asgardian Staff," Alexandra said standing, Thor stood after her.

"I shall retrieve it" he announced, she put a hand on his chest stopping him.

"I need to go too, I'll go grab a jacket and some shoes, and maybe my lightsaber" she said; then looked at Tony and Pepper.

"Do you need Iron Man with you? Or maybe a legionnaire or two?" Tony asked; she shook her head.

"This is an Asgardian matter, I'm sure Thor and I can handle it, thanks dad, I'll message you if we run into trouble" she said, Tony nodded at her; then looked at Thor.

"My kid" he said, Thor nodded, "Good"

* * *

Alexandra ended up convincing Thor that he didn't need his armor for the moment, besides it wasn't as he couldn't conjure the thing with Mjolnir, so he ended up sliding on a pair of boots and a dark red jacket. Once Alexandra had her lightsaber on her belt and Thor had Mjolnir in hand, looking incredibly awkward in civilian clothes they walked to the landing pad so Heimdall could transport them to Seville, Spain.

Heimdall dropped them right in front of the Bus, Alexandra almost squealed in delight when she saw the black plane, the hangar was open and she led Thor in only to be confronted by May.

"Who are you?" asked the woman blocking their entrance; Alexandra smirked.

"Stark, Alex Stark at your services," she said, then pointed at Thor "And Thor, we heard you guys were having problems with something Asgardian, we thought we'd help"

"What's it to you? I understand Thor's interest, but a Stark interested in Asgard?" asked May crossing her arms, Alex grinned at her.

"Lady Alexandra is Asgard's Queen, we are here to help" said Thor, May frowned and looked at Alexandra demanding answers.

"Yeah, that's a long story, is Agent Coulson here?" she asked, Thor frowned next to her.

"Son of Coul was killed by Loki" he said, Alexandra looked at him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Coulson is not dead, Fury has to answer for a couple of things, Phil's death is one of them, but we have more pressing matters at the moment" she told him, Thor nodded, she then looked at May, "So where's Agent?"

"He's inside interrogating a suspect" she said; Alexandra nodded.

"Right, um, please could you tell him the King and Queen of Asgard are here to see him, is urgent" Alexandra said, she sneaked a glance at Thor who had an amused look on his face.

"Wait here" May said and walked further into the plane, Alexandra could see Fitz and Simmons looking at her and Thor from the labs, Skye was also there; Alexandra grinned and waved at them.

Coulson walked out a couple of minutes later followed by May, a frown on his face.

"Miss Stark?" he asked, Alexandra nodded and extended her hand to him.

"Alex Stark, Head of the Stark Industries Security Division and Queen of Asgard, at your services" she said shaking his hand, Coulson's frown deepened.

"Aren't you too young to be all that?" he asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she countered.

"Fair enough," he said, he invited her and Thor into the Bus and on the way I started explaining that they had an Asgardian in custody and that they were after the berserker staff that a group of paganists had stolen.

Alexandra and Thor were led to the cell where they were keeping the Asgardian, Elliot Randolph.

"Prince Thor" said Randolph from the chair where he was seated as Alexandra and Thor entered the cell with Coulson.

"Asgardian" Thor said, "Randolph I believe your name is?"

"Yes, my prince, to what do I owe your visit?" he asked, Thor looked at Alexandra.

"Mister Randolph, I believe you know where the next piece of the Staff is hidden, we want to return it to Asgard so it can be stored in the palace vault" she explained, Randolph frowned at her.

"Midgardian?" he asked, she nodded and he looked at Thor.

"She's your Queen, answer her" commanded Thor, Randolph's face paled when he realize what that meant.

"I was not made aware of your nuptials and coronation, my King, forgive me" he said, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we're all very sorry, but time is upon us and we need to find the staff before the self-declared gods find it, so Mr. Randolph, where is it?" she asked.

"Monastery in Dublin, my Queen" he answered, she nodded at him then looked at Coulson.

"How fast can you get us there?" she asked, Coulson moved immediately to tell May where to go.

* * *

After Thor spoke to Elliot and allowed the Asgardian to remain on earth without repercussion he moved to the Bus' sitting room taking a seat next to Alexandra who was having and animated conversation with Simmons and Skye.

"You still haven't told us, how you managed to snatch him" asked Skye with a smile, Alexandra put on her best smile forward and looked at Thor.

"I'm afraid that's classified my young padawan," Alexandra said, then she stood and nodded at Thor who was keeping his eyes on Ward.

Alexandra went to the hangar where Coulson was standing next to Lola, Alexandra whistled getting his attention.

"Nice ride you have there" she said with a smile, Coulson nodded at her.

"We were not expecting a Stark to aid us" he said; she shrugged.

"You should, from time to time, you know us Starks, we're bleeding hearts" she said, he nodded at her.

"So, Queen of Asgard?" he asked, she laughed.

"It was totally unexpected, trust me, but its not half bad" she assured him, he nodded.

"Stark having a daughter didn't come as a surprise to many," he said, she snorted.

"Which were you?" she asked, Coulson shrugged.

"I was not surprised by the fact that he had procreated, but the fact that the kid was a genius too, although differently from what Stark usually does, diplomacy?" he asked; she smiled.

"I'm on a self-imposed ban from diplomacy meetings, I fucked up my first diplomacy assignment, badly" she assured him, Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"It couldn't have been that bad" he said; she chuckled.

"It was, but enough of that, I'm here to save your team Agent" she said suddenly serious, he looked at her impassive.

"Is the berserker staff that dangerous?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Nah, it was the perfect excuse to come here and warn you, you are pursuing the Clairvoyant are you not?" she asked, voice dropping, Coulson didn't react but nodded. "The Clairvoyant is not a person per se, but rather an organization that's tricking people like your friend Raina"

"Raina is not a friend" Coulson assured her, Alexandra hummed.

"Anyways, Hydra is the real threat here, the Clairvoyant is their cover and you have a pesky mole in your team waiting for the perfect moment, there's also this guy, who's like your friend, Garret, I believe, he's not, he was the first Deathlock and he belongs to Hydra too, he's your Clairvoyant, not Miss Hand, not May, Centipede is Hydra, Cybertek, Hydra, Grant Ward, Hydra, so if I were you I'd be careful" she said, Coulson had paled considerably he turned to look at her.

"And what can I do?" he asked; Alexandra shrugged.

"Ward is of help still, use him for your benefit, Garret will come too, play dumb Agent, Hydra will be exposed soon, be ready for the fall, trust none but your team, your real team and Skye, she's good, and please do warn Agent May not to sleep with Ward" she said, the patted Coulson's arm, then she seemed to remember something "And keep this conversation of ours under wraps, Hydra finds out and you'll be dead faster than you can say S.H.I.E.L.D."

Alexandra and Thor did help the team to retrieve the Staff, and true to their words Sif and Fandral delivered the Staff to Asgard. Alexandra winked at Phil before leaving and gave Skye, Jemma and Fitz her phone number telling them to call if they ever needed help, before they left Thor spoke with Coulson and explained Loki to him, Phil didn't seem convinced but Alexandra promised that it was true.

They returned to New York way past midnight, Alexandra not caring much about anything at the moment, removed her jacket, belt (and lightsaber) and shoes and plopped onto her side of the bed falling asleep almost immediately, keeping people safe was hard. Thor for his part decided to sleep with his jeans on, as Alexandra wouldn't appreciate if he were to go to bed commando.


	13. Chapter 13

FRIDAY woke Alexandra up at ten, according to the AI, Thor was already awake and eating Pop-Tarts in the kitchen, Alexandra grumbled something as she made her way to the bathroom, she bushed her teeth quickly and went to the kitchen, Thor was shirtless and barefooted standing in front of the toaster waiting for his Pop-Tarts to pop up. Alexandra dragged herself to the coffee machine, where FRIDAY had already a pot waiting for her, after dumping half the contents of the sugar container Alexandra took a sip and hummed.

"Morning Alexandra" said Thor as he placed his pop-tarts on a plate; she looked up at him from her mug.

"We need coffee in Asgard," she said and he smiled at her.

"Then we shall teach our farmers to harvest it," he said, she grumbled and continued drinking.

After she had downed most of her cup and ate one of Thor's Pop-Tarts she seemed to be in a better mood.

"Our first stop needs to be Macy's, don't think I haven't noticed that you don't wear underwear" she told him; Thor smiled amused.

"So you've been watching?" he asked, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Piss off" she mumbled, his smile widened.

"You shouldn't be ashamed, my Queen," he said, she glared at him.

"Keep talking" she warned him, he chuckled but decided to remain silent.

Alexandra finished her cup of coffee and stood from the table, with one last look at Thor she walked back to the room and into the bathroom. She took a warm shower and changed into fresh clothes, appropriate for going out. Thor walked into the bathroom after she got out, she grabbed her S-Pad and directed FRIDAY to start clearing the warehouses and moving the medical equipment as that would take time. Thor walked out of the bathroom wearing jeans, boots, a black t-shirt and a black hoodie.

 

* * *

 

While they were on the elevator Alexandra texted Happy to see where he was, thankfully for her he was in the Tower, Alexandra told him to get one of the cars, one big enough to fit Thor comfortably and when they made it to the garage Happy was holding the door to a Porsche Cayenne. Alexandra greeted Happy with a hug and got into the vehicle followed by Thor. Happy dropped them at the Macy's in Fifth Avenue and promised to be near.

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like to get" she asked, Thor shrugged, Alexandra grabbed a bag and handed Thor another one and dragged him around the store.

She handed him four bags of black boxers and bought him several pair of dark jeans that she made him try on as she was having fun with everyone watching the blond giant parade the pants for her, not that Thor wasn't noticing what she was doing but he figured that she could have her fun, besides it wasn't as if he was ashamed of his body. He also ended up with a few t-shirts in greys, black, reds and blues and dress shirts and several sweaters and he ended up the owner of a dark red leather jacket that Alexandra swore had been made for him.

"Now you only need to learn how to drive a Harley, we'll be set in no time" she told him with a smile.

Thor then watched as Alexandra shopped for herself, he found it amusing how she knew exactly what to buy for herself, several dresses, that in Thor's opinion were too short, but when he tried to tell her she just raised a defying eyebrow daring him to say something, several shirts and blouses, several flowery skirts, several other dresses that she called summer dresses that were on sale, and she briefly explained that they would probably spend Christmas in Malibu as Tony hated cold weather, Alexandra added tights and jeans to her purchases, along with several sweaters and jackets for the cold.

She then dragged Thor to the perfume aisle where she showed him her favorite, which he really liked, and prompted him to pick another one for her and then one for his own use. As they walked out of the store, Thor refused to allow her to carry the bags so he ended up carrying all of their bags, which were a lot, until Happy picked them up. Once the bags were secured in the back, Happy drove them to Central Park and Alexandra told him that she and Thor could make their way back to the tower, he nodded and promised to have their bags delivered to their apartment before he left.

Alexandra then dragged Thor around Central Park often pointing out to squirrels and other animals, they settled in one of the restaurants to have lunch and Alexandra introduced Thor to the magical Bacon Cheese Burger with Bacon Cheese Fries. Thor could definitely appreciate her enthusiasm for the American delicacy, after lunch they sat on the grass enjoying the sun on the cold November afternoon.

"Are you enjoying the park?" Alexandra asked as they lounged on the grass, Thor smiled at her.

"Aye, this is a nice place" he said, she smiled back and sighed in content.

Once they decided to move the afternoon was already falling, Alexandra decided that their day couldn't be over without a ride in one of the carriages. She dragged Thor around until they found one fitted for them. Thor helped Alexandra up and sat next to her as the driver toured them around the park. They ended up in front of the Zoo but since it was too late they decided to visit the zoo another day. They walked back to the tower between jokes, stopping at a small shop to buy ice cream.

While they walked Alexandra figured that maybe she had judged her situation a little too hardly as Thor was fun to be around, their friendship was easy and maybe in time they could even have a shot at a relationship, she smiled as he continued telling her a story about his 'youthful' days in which he and Loki almost destroyed the diplomatic relationship between Asgard and Alfheim.

 

* * *

 

The next few days happened between small outings and Alexandra's meetings for her Division, she usually was early in her office reviewing her progress and in the afternoons she went out with Thor, showing him her favorite places around. When Thanksgiving rolled around most of her warehouses were ready and she had all the families of the agents under surveillance. They celebrated Thanksgiving in the tower, Tony having ordered a feast that almost rivaled Asgard's own.

Alexandra wore a dark mahogany dress that reached a little above her knees with black tights and pumps, dark red lipstick and her hair half pinned up, while Thor wore a dark red blazer and a dark grey dress shirt underneath paired with dress pants and a black pair of oxfords. Tony was in one of his finest suits while Pepper went for a white dress. Rhodey arrived with his mom wearing his formal uniform, while Bruce was wearing a dark suit with a purple tie. The small family celebrated thanksgiving between jokes and funny stories.

"Okay, time to say the things we are thankful for" said Pepper after they had moved to the living room, Alexandra was limp on the couch a goofy smile on her face, Thor next to her a glass of Ale in his hand, Tony had a glass of wine in one hand and the other around Pepper while Rhodey, Mamma Rhodes and Bruce were sharing another couch.

"I'm thankful of the chance of being here with you tonight and the friendships I've formed" said Bruce, a smile on her face.

"I'm thankful of the fact that at least one of my sons gave me a granddaughter" Mamma Rhodes said smiling at Tony, Rhodey ducked his head and hugged his mother.

"Thanks Mamma Rhodes" said Tony, he looked at Pepper and then to Alexandra "I'm thankful of the women I have in my life and my honey bear and brucie-bear, and even Point Break for expanding my family" Tony said, Pepper kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm thankful that we are all together yet another year" Rhodey said.

"I'm thankful of second chances and the fact that despite everything that happened this year I think it was all for the better" said Alexandra, a smile on her face, she then looked at Thor.

"Aye, I'm thankful that you have accepted me as part of your family even though our beginning was not ideal" he said, Alexandra nodded at him.

"I'm thankful of the chance that I got to meet all of you and that I get to call you family today" said Pepper, they all shared a toast and remained in the living room until very late.

 

* * *

 

Their life continued and their routines kept changing, now in the mornings Alexandra and Tony sparred with Thor, as he was very knowledgeable when it came to battle. Alexandra of course spent most of her time on her back on the mats at the Gym, while Tony generally boxed with Happy or used his suits when practicing with Thor. Tony had ended up making two more lightsabers and gifted one to Thor as long as the Asgardian taught him how to swordfight, and while Tony had fenced before; a lightsaber involved a different skillset that Thor apparently managed.

By Christmas, Alexandra could say that she was a decent fighter with her lightsaber. As Alexandra told Thor they celebrated Christmas in Malibu enjoying the hot weather and the beach. Alexandra had enjoyed taking Thor to Malibu beach with her as any opportunity to see Thor shirtless was a plus and the fact that he was with her, even if their relationship, if such could be called relationship, was merely platonic, the face on other women when Alexandra walked next to Thor was worth it, Alexandra was totally not above pettiness.

When Christmas day dawned Alexandra woke up dressed in Mickey Mouse Pj's and walked to the kitchen of the mansion where Pepper already had the hot chocolate ready, she was handed a mug and she went to sit next to Tony on the couch wishing him a merry Christmas, Tony hugged her close to him and they sat there contemplating their lives.

"You've done good kid" Tony said, Alexandra smiled at him.

"I'm your daughter, what else did you expect?" she asked him, a cheeky smile on place; Tony grinned.

"Of course" he said, she giggled, "I've been overseeing your job, the places and the surveillance you've set across the world is unparalleled" he said, she snuggled closer to him.

"You've could have done better dad" she said softly, Tony smiled at her.

"I'm glad it was you who did" he said, "I'm glad you're my kid, I'm really proud of you" he said, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm glad you're my dad too, I'm really proud of you too," she said.

They stayed on the couch for a long while; Pepper snuck on them and took pictures while she put Thor to help her with breakfast. The rest of the day happened in the same happy, domestic bliss. At some point of the afternoon Alexandra napped by the pool while Tony and Pepper shared some quality time in their room and Thor swam. Bruce had decided to stay back in New York and get in contact with his cousin Jennifer while Rhodey took his mother to Hawaii for the holidays.

 

* * *

 

New Year happened in the same fashion, as Alexandra couldn't legally drink in America, which she found, sucked. So they had a small party to welcome the year 2014 in Malibu and they were joined by Bruce and Jennifer and Tony's cousin Sharon Carter and her brother, Michael, call me Mike, who worked for the CIA and had a blast telling Alexandra all the things that she could do if she applied once she was twenty-one until she politely told him that she was already head of a Stark Industries Division, her own version of the CIA and she, on top of that, was Queen of Asgard.

Sharon and Mike had eyed Thor distrustfully until they saw that he and Alexandra got along well enough and he seemed to respect their little cousin turned niece, so they accepted Thor's story of how he and Alexandra got married and Jennifer tried to say that it was illegal in America to do so, until Alexandra told her that marriages in Asgard were almost a sacred thing and that she was learning to live with it. By the end of the night Jennifer Walter was the new lawyer employed by the Stark Industries Legal Division and would be handling Alexandra's marriage to Thor as while it was true that they had been married in Asgard no one in America had records that backed said marriage.

Alexandra and Jennifer designed a credible story for said marriage as saying that Odin forced Alexandra and Thor to marry wouldn't do any good for them and that kind of thing didn't really need to reach the media, so instead the story was that while Alexandra visited Asgard in a diplomatic mission she and Thor established an easy friendship and thus Odin proposed a marriage with a midgardian as reparation of the damages that Loki had caused in New York, something that after much consideration Alexandra and Thor had accepted, as far as the family knew that was the official story.

Alexandra and Thor returned to New York on the Sixth of January, Pepper and Tony deciding to stay behind in Malibu. Alexandra had started to discreetly move people around hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. With the help of FRIDAY and JARVIS, the more agents she managed to move to a safer locations and closer to her warehouses the betters, their families had also been moved to centers where they would be arriving as family reunions were part of her plan. She also sent several messages to Coulson and he had texted back that Ward was currently being sedated and Garret had been apprehended and they were keeping it as quiet as they could. He had thanked her for her tip on the Clairvoyant and she made him promise that he was going to keep his people safe.

Their return to New York also marked the last few touches of Protocol Firebird, Alexandra's name for the massive sweep team that was to be dispatched post S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall. FRIDAY had acquired sole control of the Iron Legion for the moment and was overseeing S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest missions. When Alexandra got the notice that Steven Grant Rogers and Natalia Alianova Romanova had been assigned to the Lemurian Star along with the STRIKE-Team Delta, she sent an alert to her current agents so they would start moving to the now called Support & Management Centers.

When Nicholas J. Fury was declared dead, all of the Centers were up and running and waiting for the agents, she had three doctors per center and dozens of certified nurses and paramedics in each, plus all of her SI agents were trained in First Aid. This was their first big mission and they had been briefed accordingly. When Alexandra started receiving pictures of the centers she couldn't help but to smile proudly, all of her agents were dressed in white suits accented with several blue lines that seemed to glow creating a beautiful contrast, the logo of Stark Industries over their left breast standing proudly and an S on their right shoulder. They looked fashionable yet menacing, Tony had been the one to design the suits and she had loved them.

During those days Alexandra managed to send a coded message to Victoria Hand in which she identified herself as a friendly help and pointed Victoria towards Coulson, informing the Agent that she could trust Coulson and his team, she also had warned Victoria that Garret had been the Clairvoyant all along and that he was under Coulson's custody. She also remembered to post a few Legionnaires around the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy for safekeeping, as she knew that HYDRA would attack the young agents. She had roped JARVIS into helping as she felt that, while FRIDAY could so a marvelous job, they needed the big guns as there was so much going on.

Alexandra had more or less moved into her office, her glass windows had been turned into monitors so she could watch the situation in Washington as in her centers. Thor generally sat in one of her office chairs watching her work and reminding her to eat. JARVIS had been the one to alert her of the robbery at the Smithsonian and she knew that it was matter of time before Steve broke into the Triskelion and Natasha dumped all of S.H.I.E.L.D. files on the web, she had JARVIS flag all the names of the Agents that they were to be protecting so he could keep them out of the files, either blurring or slightly changing them, she trusted that JARVIS could deal with the fall, while she and FRIDAY busied themselves with the Legionnaires and the saving.


	14. Chapter 14

S.H.I.E.L.D. fell on the afternoon of the 12th of January, Alexandra had spent that whole morning almost biting her nails, sitting on her desk her S-Pad on her lap and all of her monitors running, her extractions had started early in the morning, Legionnaires sneaking in and taking the Agents out, the HYDRA moles were in for a surprise once they knew what was going on. Thanks to JARVIS, Alexandra had also managed to station a few Legionnaires at several S.H.I.E.L.D. bases including The Cube and The Freezer as those were used as prisons and thus needed the extra protection.

Alexandra watched the footage of Steve walking into the Triskelion and knew that it was about time, she ordered both FRIDAY and JARVIS to be in the lookout, she stood from her desk, fixing her blazer as she did so and stood in the middle of her office watching the monitors, S-Pad in hand. Thor watched her from his chair, he noticed her tense posture and thought that she was probably worrying too much about something that would probably be a near perfect mission. He understood her stance, she was young and she wanted to prove herself to Tony, so while she fretted over her people he contented himself with watching her, it was amusing.

Alexandra's S-Pad started beeping as the rescued agents started arriving to the centers, thankfully not all had been severely hurt and the ones that had been were currently receiving medical attention from her teams. She watched as the Legionnaires moved around the globe rescuing field and undercover agents, she oversaw as JARVIS saved what he could from Natasha's move and she saw as the Helicarriers went down, all with her breath partially held. Her teams were working flawlessly and so were JARVIS and FRIDAY, she smiled as she received an all clear from her teams in Asia and South America, not two hours later her Australian team came through and so did her Northern European team, her African team said present and so did her second European team, her Canadian team reported back three hours before her Midwestern team did so. Her last team to report in had been the North American one as many agents were in American soil.

Once all of her teams were accounted for she prepared herself to deliver her speech to the rescued agents that were reuniting with their families, she fixed her makeup and pulled at her dress until she felt comfortable enough with it, she shot a look at Thor who was munching on some popcorn on one side of the office, he smiled at her and she sighed, she could so this.

"Fry, girl, patch me through" she said turning back to her monitors.

"Starting transmission in 3..2..., Transmission Started little boss" said FRIDAY, Alexandra took a breath and put on her best smile.

In the different centers monitors suddenly came to life capturing the attention of all the present agents, both Stark employed and S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Good Night agents," she said, then seemed to think about time zones "And good day to the ones on the other side of the hemisphere, my name is Alexandra Stark and if you are right now at one of our Support and Management centers then you should know that as of this afternoon the Organization known as Shield has fallen due to a Hydra infiltration. After I end this message all of you will be briefed on the events that occurred early this afternoon in Washington D.C., for now I want to explain a few things to you," she paused;

"You have been rescued by the combined efforts of Dr. Stark's personal Iron Legion and the Stark Industries Security Division of which I am current head of, here at Stark Industries we concern ourselves with the development of the world into a new modern era, we are number one in clean energy and Stark Medical has had several breakthroughs, and that's only talking about the last few years, The Stark Relief foundation has been tasked with rebuilding our cities after the catastrophes that we have seen at the hands of alien forces, while the Maria Stark Foundation is tasked with helping our citizens, seniors, veterans and young minds to create or better their place in the world, us Stark Security are tasked with keeping our world safe, our work is done from the shadows to the people who need it, like most of you did today, with the combined effort of Dr. Stark's resources and ours we not only managed to save you from Hydra but also your families were saved and are currently waiting for you…

… In Stark Industries we value family and dedication, and here at Stark Security is our duty to keep those families together, to keep our world moving forward, as many of you right now might find yourselves unemployed we, The Stark Industries Security Division, want to offer you agents a job, a job that most of you already know how to do, should you wish to join the Stark Industries family, you will be given a briefing package informing you of your new situation as Stark Industries employees, should you want to continue serving S.H.I.E.L.D. you will be directed to their bases after your families have been secured by the Stark Relief Foundation, should you want to retire then the Stark Relief Foundation shall designate new Identifications for you and your families so you can live as safe as you can in this world, should you have any questions my agents will be more than happy to assist you, it has been a pleasure addressing myself to you and I can only wish that this is not our last meeting, welcome to Stark Industries" she said with a grin at the camera, FRIDAY ended the transmission.

"Transmission has been terminated little boss" said FRIDAY, Alexandra took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thanks girl, and thank you J" she said looking to the camera.

"It has been my pleasure Miss, Sir is very proud of your speech, as I am" JARVIS said, Alexandra grinned, the turned to Thor.

"How did I do?" she asked him, Thor stood from his chair and went to stand in front of Alexandra placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You did wonderfully, should you, one-day address Asgard in the same way I can assure you that the people will have no trouble following your lead" he said, she was looking up at him, a grin on her face.

"I was terrified," she said with a laugh, Thor's eyes softened.

"You spoke as a Queen does, you need not to doubt your capacity" he said, she nodded at him, neither of them noticed as the monitors flickered behind them.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Tony, Alexandra and Thor turned fast to see Tony's face in the monitors, he had an eyebrow raised and Alexandra laughed.

"No dad, you are not interrupting" she said, a smile on her face.

"Just checking, Thor's still devoting himself to celibacy?" he asked, Alexandra rolled her eyes, while Thor cleared his throat.

"Aye, I am still devoted, Stark" he said, Tony grinned.

"Good, good, kid, I am really proud of you, you spoke like a leader should, Pepper is really proud too, you reminded me of your Grandmother, mom had a way with words that could sway people to do her bidding, she would have loved you" he said, a fond look on his face, Alexandra's smile softened as Tony rarely spoke of his parents, then he smirked "Now please do remember that, just like a pet, the new agents are your responsibility, so good luck baby girl, I will be in New York next week to oversee the construction of the Avengers Compound, that will also be your responsibility as the Avengers now belong to Stark Industries, since you're our Security Head, the team is yours" Tony informed her, she nodded.

"I will do my best dad" she said, Tony grinned.

"I know you will kid, now go celebrate or something, today you saved countless lives" he said, Alexandra shook her head.

"I couldn't have done it without your help, thank you, dad"

"Always kid, always"

The video ended and Alexandra blinked away tears, Thor not knowing what else to do pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Alexandra gently pushed him away and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Thank you Thor" she said, he smiled at her.

"There is nothing to thank, my Queen" he said with a smile, she grinned at him.

"Want to order pizza with cheese in the crust and marathon Game of Thrones with me?" she asked, Thor grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, she smiled and they walked into the elevator in between laughs.

* * *

The next few days were for Alexandra to assess the damage of Natasha dumping the S.H.I.E.L.D. files, as while JARVIS had retained the compromising ones he needed to let of go of them once the names of Alexandra's new agents were cleared from them, she also needed to update her database as most ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had joined Stark Industries so she now had a bigger force in her corner, a small amount had decided to retire and an even smaller amount had decided to return to S.H.I.E.L.D. so she needed to make the transition for her new employees as smooth as possible, along with their families. She also checked the Avengers file that she had received from Tony, he had made her the official handler of the Avengers as Pepper already had enough with SI as it was.

On top of it all, Alexandra had also received word from Jen Walters about the status of hers and Thor's wedding papers, that was bound to be public knowledge in the first week of February giving her just a small window of time to adjust to her new functions, hopefully Jen would try to do it discreetly and it wouldn't blow up.

"Little Boss, Mrs. Stanton has Maria Hill in HR for recruitment, she asks if you would like to conduct the interview yourself" said FRIDAY as Alexandra took her coffee, it was early in the morning, Thor was in the gym and Alexandra had just showered from her run, she eyed her cup and sighed.

"Please tell Mrs. Stanton to send her to Tiffany, I'll be there in a bit" she said and stood, she walked to her room dumping her robe on the way and walked into her closet picking a pastel pink pair of trousers a white blouse and a flowery blazer on her way, she quickly got into her clothes and put on a pair of platform nude shoes and a sturdy silvery necklace.

When she walked out of the closet straightening her blazer she almost bumped into Thor, the height of her shoes throwing her off balance for a moment, Thor placed his hands on her shoulders and held her in place.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, she smiled at him reassuringly.

"No, Maria Hill went to Human Resources this morning to apply for a job position, Mrs. Stanton asked if I wanted to direct the interview myself, I'm going there now" she explained, Thor nodded.

"I will never understand your use of those shoes" he said, she laughed.

"I'm short and young, well not that short, I'm 5'6, but I'm nineteen, people usually don't take me seriously, but if I'm towering over most of them it gives me an edge, of course since you're a giant you wouldn't understand" she said looking up at him, he smiled at her.

"You midgardians never fail to amuse me with your quirks" he said, she rolled her eyes at him, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad we're putting on a show for you, your majesty, anyways, we're still up for lunch? There's this new Thai place one block away from the tower and the reviews are awesome" she said, Thor nodded.

"We shall feast on this Thai food for lunch" he said, Alexandra grinned.

"Great, I'll be going, FRIDAY will inform you if anything changes" she said taking a step back, Thor nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Alexandra walked to her vanity, deciding to forego something complicated and just decided to apply bb cream, a pink lipstick and eyeliner, she left her room for the elevator that led her to her office, taking her S-Pad and her phone on her way out. In the elevator FRIDAY informed her that Maria Hill had been waiting for her for 45 minutes and counting. Alexandra stepped into her office from behind her secret elevator door that was behind a painting, and placed her S-Pad in its stool, which converted it into a computer monitor and pulled out her keyboard starting up her SI-SD Program, she then pressed her comm, which connected her to Tiffany, her secretary.

"Miss T, please send Miss Hill in, thank you" she said, the light on her comm flickered.

"Will do Miss Stark," answered Tiffany.

Maria Hill walked into Alexandra's office, mahogany double doors opening automatically as she did so, Alexandra smiled at her from behind her desk and motioned to one of the free chairs.

"Good morning Miss Hill, Alexandra Stark at your services" Alexandra said once Hill was seated in front of her.

"Miss Stark, I didn't know it would be you overseeing my interview" Hill said, Alexandra refrained herself from smirking.

"Yes, Mrs. Stanton was to be the one interviewing you today, but since I have a new project coming up she decided to contact me, seeing as your knowledge could be beneficial to my goals" Alexandra said, Hill nodded her face betraying no emotion, "From what I've read in your file after S.H.I.E.L.D's fall last week you've been MIA until two days ago when you took a plane here, from what I can see you're most likely looking for legal protection from what went down at the Triskelion, now I have no problems with you belonging to Stark Industries, I truly don't, I would really appreciate your knowledge in dealing with global protection and all, but I do have a small issue with loyalty, should you become a member of Stark Industries I will expect that your loyalties will be first and foremost to us, not S.H.I.E.L.D., not Director Fury, us, Stark Industries, Anthony Stark, Alexandra Stark"

"Miss Stark, I assure you Director Fury is dead, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is no more" said Hill, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Hill, let me ask you something, I'm nineteen, and fairly young, and I know that, you know that. But do you think I'm stupid?" Alexandra asked keeping her voice steady, Hill adverted her eyes "It is my job to know things Miss Hill, I am head of the Stark Industries Security Division, Dad once said that he would privatize global security, that's my job to do, or who do you think was on alert and saved most of your undercover agents? The academy? Coulson? I did, my division did, my father did, Nick Fury is good, but we're Starks, now as I said, I don't have problem with you helping S.H.I.E.L.D. from time to time, hell I like Agent, he's nice and his team is really cool, but I need to know that you won't rat out Stark Industries at the first time you have the opportunity, so Miss Hill, what will it be?" Alexandra asked, a wolfish grin on her face, Hill looked impassive as she weighted her options.

"I would like to work for Stark Industries" she said, Alexandra kept on smiling and nodded.

"It will be our pleasure to have you belong to the SI Family" Alexandra said, Hill tilted her head to the side, "Please direct yourself to Mrs. Stanton office where you will be given a briefing package, you will have two weeks to get your affairs in orders with the congress and in two weeks' time you will report to me at 10:30am, this same office, Tiffany will let you in once you arrive, any questions Miss Hill?"

"How?" she asked, Alexandra smirked.

"I'm afraid that's classified Miss Hill, but you'll know in time, welcome to Stark Industries" Alexandra said, Maria Hill nodded and stood from her chair.

* * *

Once Hill was out of the office Alexandra's windows darkened and Tony's face appeared on them, a smile on his face.

"I think you scared her, kid" he said, she laughed.

"I need people loyal to us Dad, you saw what's out there, I know what's out there, if we can create a reliable base we can depend on to keep the civilians safe while we deal with a bigger threat then we have half the battle won" she said, Tony frowned.

"And you think it will come to it?" he asked; she nodded.

"The mad titan is searching for the infinity stones, there are two of those in Asgard and probably three here on earth and another one lost in space, if he were to collect them all he'd be an unstoppable force and he won't stop until he's got them" she said, Tony adopted a grim look on his face.

"We managed the chitauri, we could surely beat him" Tony said, Alexandra sighed.

"The chitauri were nothing compared to Thanos, the power he wields, his assassins, he's mad dad, completely bonkers with the stupid idea that a being could court death" she said, Tony's mouth thinned into a straight line.

"He wont hurt you or Pepper, we'll make sure of that Alex" he said, she smiled at him and nodded "Oh and by the way JARVIS has been tracking Sergeant Barnes since the man left Washington, what would you suggest?"

"Surveillance only, Captain Rogers will, no doubt, start searching for his missing friend but I think that we should allow Sergeant Barnes to find himself some answers, should he need help then we step in, for now let's let him be, it's been a while since that man took a decision that was his own" she said, Tony nodded and Alexandra sighed. "Oh and by the way, I talked to not-uncle Mike yesterday, he and I will go visit great aunt Peggy in DC, Thor's coming with us, he also says it's a crime that I haven't met not-aunt Danielle or not-uncle Harrison so I'm meeting them in DC, maybe you could come and say hi to your cousins"

"Kid, that's fantastic for you, really, it's really good that you're cultivating your relationships and the Carter-Souza bunch are really cool, but I really have much to do-"

"Dad are you trying to walk out of a family meeting? 'Cause not-uncle Mike told me that you've avoided them since you were 17, I mean I don't know what happened, but they're family dad" she said, Tony sighed.

"Fine, when is this family meeting?" he asked, Alexandra giggled.

"I'll be in DC in two days, we'll meet at The Capital Grille for lunch as apparently the steak is to die for, I would have been happy with Shake Shack but since not-uncle Mike is offering, I'm sure Thor will appreciate it, after lunch we'll visit great aunt Peggy and then definitely not-aunt Sharon said that we could visit the monuments at night, she says it's quite a beautiful sight, I've been to the monuments during the day so I'll hold her to that" she said excitedly, Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'll be there" he said, Alexandra grinned at him.

"You could bring Pepper along" she offered; Tony scoffed.

"Of course she's coming, I refuse to third-wheel you and Point Break" he said, she laughed again.

"We're not dating, so it's not third-wheeling" she said, Tony gave her a look.

"No kid, it's worse, you're married, but hey I'm just your old man" he said, Alexandra smiled at him.

"You're not that old Dad, you're just vintage" she said, Tony snorted.

"But anyways, Thor and I are just situational roommates and I think it's safe to say that he's my best friend at the moment, I probably need more friends" she said, Tony smiled at her.

"You'll get there eventually sweetheart, now if you excuse your old man, I have to go and try to clean Pepper's schedule for our DC trip, it's been almost two decades since I last saw Hal and Dani" he said before cutting the feed.

Alexandra smiled and checked her watch, it was way past noon, she typed a fast text to Thor instructing him to meet her down in the lobby, she grabbed a credit card from her desk and her phone, when she got into the elevator FRIDAY had a pair of boots and an overcoat along with gloves and a scarf waiting for her, she quickly changed her shoes and slid into the coat, adjusting her scarf as it was cold in New York in January. When she got out of her elevator in the Lobby, Thor was already waiting for her, dressed in jeans, a dress shirt and his leather jacket. She smiled at him and they walked out of the Tower discussing their upcoming trip to Washington.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets more of her family and wonders what became of them in the Original Timeline, she also celebrates her 20th birthday and her first wedding anniversary. Thor likes Disney Movies. The Avengers are assembled for the first time since SHIELD fell, Steve Rogers comes clean and Thor is reassured by Tony that he's part of his family.

Alexandra's jet arrived near mid-morning to the Reagan airport, there she and Thor waited for Tony's jet, which arrived roughly twenty minutes after hers. There, a black SUV was waiting for them and drove them to the restaurant that the Carter-Souza cousins had chosen, Alexandra greeted Pepper warmly and spent most of the drive catching up with her and talking about the security division. Mike and Sharon were waiting for them outside of the restaurant along with who Alexandra supposed were Danielle and Harrison Souza.

"Tony Stark, I can't believe my eyes" said the man, Harrison as Tony walked up to the group, Tony rolled his eyes but didn't resist the hug, "You've been all over the news man!"

"I do try Hal, how about you?" he asked a little stiff, that didn't deter the Souza man.

"You know how the military is, Rhodes still giving you trouble?" he asked, Tony cracked a smile.

"Honeybear will never give me trouble" he said and Harrison laughed and hugged Tony again patting him on the back.

"Now where's your princess? Mike says that she's the reason behind all this, very family oriented unlike some Starks I know" he said, Alexandra, who until this point had remained between Pepper and Thor gave a little wave, Tony looked at her and smiled.

"Actually, it's Queen now" he said proudly, Harrison smiled at him.

"Come say hello to your uncle Hal, kid" he said opening his arms for a hug, Alexandra decided that she liked his bubbly personality, she went and hugged him.

"Hi" she said, he laughed.

"You look a lot like your father, all brown eyes and too much hair, you should have seen him when he tried to grow his hair once" Harrison said with a smile, then he looked at the woman next to him "This, Alex, is my sister Danielle, your aunt Dani, she makes the best Thanksgiving turkey ever"

"Hal, stop" said the woman glaring at her brother, Alexandra giggled, "Forgive the idiot, he forgot to grow up with the rest of us, Commander Souza-Gillies at your services" she said and Alexandra nodded, Hal huffed.

"None of that Dani, this girl and Tones are family" said Hal, Tony placed a hand on Hal's shoulder.

"You know that dear ol' Dani has always been a stickler for the rules" he said, Hal nodded.

"Okay, I think you're scaring Alex" said Sharon stepping forward, "And you are promptly ignoring Pepper and Alex's husband"

"Ah, yes the husband" said Hal suddenly eyes on Thor, Alexandra figured that he had been informed of the situation "You go'n treat our girl right?" he asked, Thor nodded and Tony snorted.

"You're late to the threats Hal, Rhodey and I already did our jobs"

"Well, I just met my niece Stark, allow me this moment" he argued.

Sharon and Dani sighed and ushered the group inside, it had been a really awkward lunch with Hal, Mike and Tony reminiscing about old times while Sharon complained about being the youngest and Dani talking to Pepper about the state of the world, she was impressed to know about Alexandra's job and she also gave Thor the evil eye. Alexandra took that lunch to announce that she had been accepted in a Doctorate program in Strategic Security, Tony had joked that he was not going to be the only Doctor in the family, Alexandra explained that she was to start her doctorate in February and would be working on it all year, most of the Doctorate was online with her having to visit the Henley-Putnam university just twice during the whole program.

After lunch the group moved to Peggy's retirement home, luckily for the group she was completely lucid during their visit, she had berated Tony for his absence, and had liked Alexandra well enough to threaten Thor over her wellbeing. They stayed with her until visiting hours were over and they left with the promise of visiting again soon, Hal even suggested that it was something they could try to so monthly with Alexandra quickly backing him up as she felt that Tony could benefit from having family close.

* * *

Alexandra and Thor returned to New York that same night while Pepper and Tony returned to Malibu. The next few months were more of the same; Alexandra had named Maria Hill her deputy director and the two of them worked closely with the new and old agents. The newly dubbed Stark-Carter-Souza clan had created a chat group and managed to get together bi-monthly to catch up. Alexandra liked her two new uncles and aunts as they seemed to want whatever was best for their family, she discovered that while Mike, Hal and Sharon were single, Dani was married and had a fourteen year old son named Timothy that was studying to become a marine biologist, who Alexandra had met on their second get together, Alexandra and Timothy had bonded over their love for animals, Alexandra telling him that her favorite sea animals were the Orcas as she found them beautiful, Tim, had launched himself in a detail explanation about all he knew about Orcas and that had been the start of a new friendship.

Sometimes Alexandra wondered if the Carters and the Souza's had existed as she knew them in the MCU or if they were 'new', although she decided that she wouldn't mind much. Come March, Alexandra and Thor had managed their visit to the Zoo; Thor had love the penguins and Alexandra remembered that she needed to get him to see Madagascar (the movie), when they got to see the movie Thor had tried to learn to move it, move it, thing that had Alexandra laughing on their couch with tears on her eyes. Thankfully for her FRIDAY had the entire thing on video.

In the months that followed Alexandra managed to deal with her job her doctorate and her family reunions along with Thor who she had discovered was surprisingly patient when it came to her stressed outbursts. She also kept in contact with Coulson sending him messages of the important things she knew about. With Maria Hill she had created The Avengers Handbook, which was going to be delivered to the Avengers once she had time to assemble them all for a meeting, for the time being Alexandra enjoyed her life as she could, often marathoning Disney with Thor who was always down to watch movies.

A particular good memory that Alexandra would probably treasure forever was Thor watching Hercules, as it was one of her favorite Disney movies, Alexandra had sung her heart out to all of the songs of the movie while Thor had declared Hercules to be a mighty warrior. Or when they watched Tarzan together and Thor had gotten emotional over the soundtrack, Alexandra had placed her small hand against his like Jane had done with Tarzan. Thor had declared that the midgardians understood far more of what he thought of the different worlds. Alexandra had joked that he was a stranger like her until he mentioned that in their case it was the other way around, he was Tarzan and she was Jane. Of course Alexandra had ignored how Thor had almost flinched at the name of the Disney heroine, but they had brushed it off, until late at night when Alexandra had tried to apologize to Thor about Jane, his Jane. He was quick to brush her off and assure her that everything was fine.

Her twentieth birthday came with much fanfare, and she enjoyed it even more than her nineteenth, Tony and Pepper had flown in from Malibu, Bruce too as had Jennifer. The Carter-Souza cousins (Dani's husband and son included) had also attended and Rhodey arrived at dinner with Mamma Rhodes, who had adopted the entire clan, Happy Hogan included. They had a very cozy family dinner and then they had sat on the Penthouse living room to enjoy the moment, no ill news or sudden revelations, just a girl and her family celebrating another year of her life.

* * *

Her first wedding anniversary was another affair, although a tad awkward. Apparently Pepper and Sharon had told Thor that it was customary on earth to celebrate each anniversary. Apparently first year was paper and Thor had gotten her a deluxe copy of her favorite book, The Little Prince, she had squealed and hugged him and then hugged the book close to her chest.

"How did you know?" she asked, Thor had smiled sheepishly.

"Lady FRIDAY is an excellent help" he had answered and Alexandra had barely remembered actually writing it down when Tony was programming FRIDAY for her, she had smiled at the Asgardian King.

"It's perfect, thank you Thor" she said before she handed him a parcel. Inside Thor found an old book written in Nordic runes depicting all the beliefs and prayers that Vikings used to send his way, it was a one of a kind book that she had purchased in the black market from a specialist.

"Thank you, my Queen, this book shall be placed in my personal library" he said, she had smiled at him before pulling him into another hug.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating pizza from their favorite place. It had been a day to celebrate their friendship rather than the actual marriage as their friendship had survived a forced marriage and a really awkward wedding night. Alexandra could hardly believe that it had all gone down a year ago and could only smile as Thor handed her their popcorn bowl while they were watching The Princess and The Frog while a storm raged outside their apartment. Alexandra loved rain and thunderstorms and so Thor had 'blessed' their day with what probably was the biggest storm that New York had ever seen.

* * *

The year continued and so did Alexandra's job, she and Maria tweaked the Avengers Handbook, with input from Thor and Jen as the latter had been roped as the Avengers Legal Representative, between her and Alexandra they had assembled a small team of lawyers to deal with the Avengers legal issues, such as permits to go cross foreign borders and there was also a clause about destruction of property.

When October approached Alexandra knew that she needed to assemble the team so she could hand the Handbook to each of them. She got all the phone numbers from JARVIS and FRIDAY set a date for the meeting in the brand new Avengers Compound, where her New York bound agents occasionally trained as the SI-SD New York Facility was under construction. FRIDAY ended up setting the meeting for October 19th, having cleared Alexandra's schedule for the rest of the day, she decided that she wouldn't antagonize any of them for actions that hopefully wouldn't come to pass.

Steve Rogers was the first to arrive, Sam Wilson in tow as Alexandra had included him in the invite. Natasha and Clint as expected arrived together in a black corvette. Bruce arrived with Tony who had a permanent smirk on his face. Thor was the last Avenger to join the group as he had arrived with Alexandra, she smiled politely at the heroes and led them around the compound to the conference room, they each took their seats at the table, Tony kept smiling at Alexandra who nodded at him before starting.

"Good morning Avengers, for those who don't know me my name is Alexandra Stark, since SHIELD's fall we at Stark Industries have been working tirelessly to keep a modicum of order in the world as many lives were at stake when Miss Romanov decided to dump all of SHIELD's files on the web" she said looking at Natasha who raised a perfect red eyebrow at her, "Now the Stark Industries Security Division managed to save the lives of all the agents who were undercover and on the field, also we managed to save the SHIELD academy and we secured the Freezer and the Playground, both SHIELD bases that were under HYDRA's attack, yes Captain Rogers?" she asked as Steve looked anxious.

"What happened to SHIELD then?" he asked, Alexandra smiled at him.

"I'm afraid I don't know of the current status of the organization as it is at the moment, I do know that they are staying afloat, but that doesn't concern us at the moment, I was just letting you know of the organization that you work for at the moment, the Avengers Initiative was a project orchestrated by SHIELD to protect our world from catastrophes, like what happened in New York two years ago, thing is that since SHIELD fell the Avengers, as a sub-organization of SHIELD was a loose cannon and so Stark Industries intervened before it could be snatched by third parties with less than honorable intentions, like the government" she explained, Steve nodded at her "So since the fall the Avengers have been 'property' of Stark Industries so to speak, but since we had many other concerns at the moment and the Avengers as a whole were not needed we decided to let it be until now"

"Why now?" asked Natasha, Alexandra shrugged.

"Because, even though I have a deputy director, the Avengers are a protocol that I needed to be hands on, you were all fine, you had your personal business to sort out, I had mine too, legal actions needed to be taken and really a lot of paperwork, as an agent I'm sure you're not stranger to paperwork Miss Romanov, besides the Avengers Legal Team was working out your permits and other regulation, can't have our team storming into foreign lands without their permission, also we were crafting our very own Avengers Handbook, since you'll now be a sub-organization of the SI-SD, our team was sure that probably the government or maybe even international organizations will take interest in the Avengers, the Handbook explains how the law works and other useful information that you might need"

"So like rules to be an Avenger?" asked Clint, Alexandra tilted her head to the side and Clint frowned "Besides how old are you kid?"

"Not rules Mr. Barton, guidelines and suggestions; and I'm old enough to have a bachelor's degree two masteries and a doctorate in the way, any other question?" she said snappishly, Clint grinned ignoring how Tony was glaring at him, "As I was saying it is only a matter of time for International Organizations to take notice of you and I like to be prepared for eventualities, your legal team would like to start working in what would be called the Avengers Accords and those would be rules, Mr. Barton, but not for you Avengers but for unsavory third parties who would like to use you" she said.

"Like who?" asked Steve, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thunderbolt Ross is always a good answer" said Tony, the other avengers looked at him "What? Alex and I have discussed it before today"

"So you have spoken to her before us?" asked Steve, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"I would expect my father to speak to me occasionally Mr. Rogers" she said getting the Avengers attention to her again.

"You're Tony's?" asked Steve, she nodded.

"I mean I did say that my name was Alexandra Stark, have you been listening?" she asked, Steve blushed and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know Stark had reproduced" said Clint, Alexandra sighed.

"I do like my privacy Mr. Barton" she said, then winked at Tony "Besides my father reproducing saved countless of lives, I'd count it as a win"

"So another genius then, you're barely out of puberty" he said, Alexandra glared at him and ran a hand through her hair.

"You're married," said Natasha noticing Alexandra's ring, Alexandra nodded slowly.

"For a year now, is that a problem Miss Romanov?" she asked, Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Natashalie," warned Tony, Alexandra looked at him and glanced at Thor.

"But I don't remember my private life being the matter of this conversation" Alexandra said a little bit too harshly, "So back to the matter at hand, our legal team wants to set up dates to reunite with you and talk about your suggestions for the accords, also the compound is able to house you all, should you decided to need a more permanent house base now that SHIELD fell and so did your previous homes"

"So housing and a job?" asked Clint, Alexandra nodded.

"It's not SHIELD but Stark Industries do have the means to support you, a legal team to back your missions and a base of operations of course it also adds a family healthcare plan and other benefits that are signaled in your contracts" Alexandra said and she suddenly handed slim back folders to Steve, Clint and Natasha, "Dr. Banner is employed under Stark Medical and thus will not be receiving another contract but rather his status will be slightly altered, Dad obviously doesn't need the contract, and Thor's status as my husband entitles him another kind of contract that has already been signed and approved by the SI board" Alexandra said and leveled a glare to the group.

"You married Thor?" asked Clint surprised, Natasha pinched him discretely, he shot her a glare.

"Yes Mr. Barton, although I believe that it will cause the team no problems, now do please read your contracts and be sure to ask if any question arises" she said, then looked at Sam "Mr. Wilson if you could follow me please" she said, he stood and she handed him a file.

They walked out of the conference room to the hallway and then to an office that was behind silvery sliding doors, her office at the compound was stylish yet simple, she motioned for Sam to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk while she took her place on her chair opening a copy of Sam's file in front of her.

"Good morning Mr. Wilson" she said, a polite smile on her face, he smiled at her "I guess you're wondering why you're here"

"Yes miss," he said, she nodded and started turning pages on the file on her desk.

"You were involved in the Washington debacle, using a high-tech flying suit that was manufactured by Stark Industries, which you and Captain Rogers stole from a highly secured military base" she said looking at him, he had the decency to look somewhat ashamed "Of course that little skirmish of yours was hashed out by our legal team before you could be called to be prosecuted, which leaves us here"

"I don't really" he started, Alexandra raised a finger, stopping him.

"It's nothing bad Mr. Wilson, I know you're retired, or were retired before you met Captain Rogers, I also know that you are a veteran counselor and trust me that's good, the work you do with our veterans is remarkable, but you are also skilled and we could use that in the team, not just fighting but counseling, my team did a background check on you as soon as you popped up in our radar, Captain Rogers and Miss Romanov seem to trust you and I'd like to extend that trust, I'm offering you a job Mr. Wilson" she said, the man seemed speechless and Alexandra had to smirk.

"Thank you Miss Stark, but I'm not sure I'd like to be a full time Avenger" he said, Alexandra nodded at him.

"I know Mr. Wilson, which is why I am offering a part time job within our ranks, you can keep living in Washington if you'd like and you'll also have a place here at the compound, you would only be called when it's strictly necessary and you can keep handling your private business aside, think about Mr. Wilson, sleep on it if you'd like, like I told the other Avengers, the job comes with certain perks, including retirement options and a family healthcare plan," she said handing Sam a manila folder, Sam took it and nodded.

"Thank you Miss Stark, I'll think about it," he said, she smiled at him.

"Good, please do send Mr. Barton in after you, and do tell Captain Rogers and Miss Romanov that I will be too, having words with them" she said, Sam nodded and left the office, doors sliding shut after him.

Alexandra sighed and pulled another file from her desk, Clinton Barton, this was a necessary evil, she needed to tie in the Avengers before the group could break down or a Civil War could happen, she couldn't let her father be hurt or betrayed by the people he considered his friends, and if bureaucracy was the way to go then she would endure it. Another part of her, the part of her that was younger than her mind sometimes, felt by bored by it all, she wanted to be outside at the beach or visiting foreign countries, not being stuck working, but Alexandra was quick to squash down those thoughts, if anything went right with the Avengers she would have time to be a reckless twenty-year-old soon enough.

Clint walked into her office with his folder in hand; she motioned for him to sit down and waited until he seemed comfortable enough to speak.

"I know you think I'm unqualified for this job" she said; Clint frowned.

"Unqualified no, you're Stark's kid, you're probably the most qualified person for it, young yes, I don't know how Stark allows you to manage this, or to be married" he said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow, until she remembered that the aloof Avenger was a father himself and smiled at him.

"My best guess is that Dad realized that either he helped me or I would get in danger by doing it myself and of my marriage to Thor, is not a topic that's up for discussion" she said, Clint nodded at her, "Now Mr. Barton, I would like to let you know some things that only I know at this moment," she said before blacking out JARVIS and FRIDAY from her office, Clint saw what she was doing and tensed.

"What is going on?" he asked, Alexandra raised her hands in a peaceful way.

"Just disabling communications and the AI's, I figured you would appreciate it for our conversation, as I will appreciate that you keep this silent," she said, he nodded but didn't relax his posture "As an Avenger and if you're going to be employed by SI to continue to be I need to be able assure you the best for you and your family" she said slowly.

"I don't..." he started, she raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about them?" he asked.

"I know things Mr. Barton, is a curse, I think because it has gotten me in trouble but it has also saved countless lives so I cannot be completely opposed to the idea" she explained, Clint suck in a breath.

"You have abilities, powers" he said, she shook her head.

"My dreams are not a 'power' or an ability I can use in battle, I know what I know and try my best to prevent stuff from happening, which is what I am doing, I get many other things, details that could endanger some, benefit others, which is how I know about your wife and your kids, they are safe, completely safe from HYDRA, from others, just you, Fury, Miss Romanov and I know about them"

"Then why tell me about them?" Clint asked; she shrugged.

"You cannot hope to keep them secluded all the time, they are children, they will want to do their own stuff one day, maybe the SHIELD academy would have been a good idea for them but you know what happened, so I am just making an offer Mr. Barton, should you accept to work as an Avenger for SI, your kids and wife get a secret set up, they get scholarships to schools of their choosing and if they show aptitude for one of the branches that SI have, they would have immediate work offers" she explained, Clint seemed speechless.

"And you're only offering me this, or will you tell the others?" he asked, she smiled at him.

"You're the only Avenger, apart from Dad, who has offspring, should the others decide to procreate someday or adopt the offer will be made, it's all in the work perks that I mentioned, reason why I called you apart is because your family is a secret, I thought you'd appreciate it, now Mr. Barton, consider the offer, I promise a flexible rooster so you can also spend time with your family while maintaining your Avenger status" she said, Clint took a deep breath and nodded at her.

"I'll let you know" he said standing; she clapped her hands and smiled.

"I will be waiting, please send in Miss Romanov"

While she waited for Natasha, Alexandra enabled FRIDAY and JARVIS in her office again, she didn't have much to tell the Russian, but wanted to meet with her, she admired the woman, although she knew to be wary, for she knew that Natasha could easily shift sides. When Natasha walked in, Alexandra grinned at the redhead.

"Please take a seat Miss Romanov," she said, Natasha sat in one of the chairs and raised an eyebrow.

"Your life has been silently treated, even your marriage, no one would know to look for you unless actively looking, not Stark's usual MO" Natasha said, Alexandra smiled, amused.

"Well Miss Romanov, did it ever occur to you that there was more to my dad than the report you filed for SHIELD, I mean, I've read it and found it to be complete bullshit, yes, Dad has his moments, but he's more than that, you'll find out that he's extremely caring and overprotective of his only child, you'll also find that he's doing his best to keep me sheltered from this life, but he also listen to me and allows me to help" Alexandra explained with a shrug, Natasha seemed interested enough.

"And Thor?" she asked, Alexandra shrugged again.

"Thor's not a bad guy, and our marriage is none of your concern"

"Fair enough" Natasha mumbled quietly, Alexandra nodded.

"Do you have any questions about the job?" she asked, Natasha shook her head.

"The contract is very precise" Natasha said and handed the folder to Alexandra, Alexandra opened it and saw Natasha's signature, a smile fluttered across her face.

"Then I hope Miss Romanov that you enjoy working with us, may we keep the word safe, welcome to Stark Industries" she told the redhead, a small smile graced Natasha's features.

"I hope so Miss Stark"

Both women shook hands and Natasha promised to send Steve in after her, Alexandra smiled at her once more before the spy left. Alexandra figured that as long as she knew how to manage the situation she could trust all the avengers, no bitterness or betrayals, just a team in the making, she typed down 'Bonding Activities' on her S-Pad, adding a red flag to it, maybe a picnic or two so the team could really learn how to be a family. While she typed her own ideas on her S-Pad she didn't notice that Steve was already in her office. Steve cleared his throat and she looked up a little bit startled and smiled when she saw him.

"Oh, sorry, Captain Rogers, I tend to get distracted easily, I've read that I will outgrow that little quirk in time, please do take a seat" she said, smile on her face, Steve smiled at her, she thought that Steve Rogers looked hella fine when he was not being actively obtuse, he actually looked cute to Thor's more rugged appearance.

"Thank you Miss" he said as he took a seat, he also handed her the folder she had given him, she opened and saw that it was signed, she grinned.

"Welcome to Stark Industries Captain Rogers, I guess you have a few questions about the company" she said; Steve nodded.

"Why did Tony decided to take the Avengers after SHIELD fell?" he asked, Alexandra frowned.

"My father didn't just decide to privatize the Avengers overnight, Captain Rogers, you of all people should know that after SHIELD, something needed to be done, or else you would have been labeled vigilantes and the public usually doesn't react well to those, furthermore the government could have appropriated the Avengers and turn you into a specialized American hit team, this move was mainly for your protection, our security division also gained a few employees after SHIELD fell, only thing is that instead of basing our work in secrecy we will actually focus in protecting the earth from outsiders with the Avengers as our main force while our agents will focus on civilians" she explained, Steve nodded after thinking about her words.

"Do you believe that we are under threat?" he asked; she nodded.

"I know so, the Chitauri army you battled in New York, that was just the beginning, what is coming is way worse, which is why we have Asgard preparing itself for war as we speak, if Asgard is not directly hit we can only guess that this will be the main focus for Thanos" she explained, Steve frowned.

"Thanos?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yes, Thanos or the Mad Titan, makes the Red Skull look like a kitten, the Chitauri were part of his army, he's a delusional, over-sized purple raisin that wants to be Dark Overlord of the Universe, of course he's never heard of the Geneva Convention or our declaration of independence, nor he cares about it, it's all in the welcome package that you'll receive, please do read it." She said, Steve looked mildly horrified at the thought.

"So you're the new boss" he said trying to shake the horror away, Alexandra smiled.

"Yeah, kind of, I'm learning and Dad trusts me so, I just want to do my best" she said, Steve smiled, "Also, there's something I'd like to ask of you Captain Rogers, a favor," she said, Steve nodded at her "Dad values you as a friend, I hope you know that and he's a not very trusting person, he's also reasonable, we know about your friend Sergeant Barnes, what he did to Dad's parents, now, what Dad doesn't know is that you know too, so I think that you should tell him"

"It was not Bucky" Steve said defensively, Alexandra's eyes narrowed.

"We know that Captain Rogers, it was HYDRA who brainwashed him, we know that and we won't hold it against him, but as my dad's friend, you should tell him that you know, I'm sure he would also offer to help Bucky, he may have the technology to do so, but you need to tell him, Captain" she said, Steve looked conflicted but nodded "Please, tell him" she pressed, Steve's mouth thinned into a fine line.

"I will" he promised before he left the office.

* * *

Alexandra sighed and buried her face in her hands, she hoped she hadn't ruined her chance to get Steve to see reason, she hoped she had saved the Avengers from destruction, she just wanted to keep everyone safe and happy, like she had done Asgard, mostly everyone was safe and happy in Asgard. She felt a hand on her head and looked up to find Thor a frown on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, Thor shook his head and sat on the edge of the desk, "Are you sure?"

"I am sure, Alexandra, the Avengers are talking amongst themselves, Barton has signed the contract, as has Wilson, the Captain has left with Stark" Thor said and handed her the two folders, she put them on top of the other too in the drawer. Thor was still too silent for her liking.

"Did the avengers tell you anything about our marriage?" she asked softly, Thor gave her a look and sighed.

"Aye, Romanov has berated me for marrying such a young woman, the Hawk was very vocal with his displeasure, the Captain had this look on his face" Thor said, Alexandra's gaze softened, she placed one of her hands on Thor's.

"And what did Dad have to say?" she asked, Thor's lip quirked up.

"Stark was quick to defend my actions, I shall admit that I do not understand him, he's made it very clear that he doesn't like our union yet he defends me" Thor said, sounding amused, Alexandra smiled at him.

"You are family, Dad won't throw you to the wolves, no matter how much he dislikes our current situation" she explained gently, Thor smiled at her and ran a hand through his hair; she smiled back at him, "You're my best friend Thor, dad knows it, he knows you wouldn't hurt me and you're not half bad looking" she said with a grin, he laughed and ruffled her hair, she laughed as she slapped his hand away.

"Thank you, Alexandra" he said, she stood from her chair standing in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"People will talk, people won't like it and they will keep talking, I don't really care about them, dad doesn't care about them and you should not care about them, you're the King of Asgard, God of Thunder and of course you married a Stark, you're pretty much set" she said looking at him straight in the eye, he smiled at her and nodded, grabbing her right hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"My wise Queen" he said and she blushed, in that moment Tony walked into the office followed by Steve who looked like a deer in headlights at the sight of Alexandra and Thor standing so close together.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tony asked, Alexandra took a step away from Thor and the thunderer let go of her hand.

"No dad, you are not," she said as she ran a hand through her hair, Tony raised an eyebrow and eyed Thor skeptically before nodding.

"Right, well, kid, Steve here tells me the craziest things regarding his ol' pal Bucky, of course he wants us to help him get his friend back, what do you say?" he asked, Alexandra looked between Steve and Tony and sighed.

"We know were Bucky is at the moment, he's secured for the moment and trying to learn who he is by himself" she said, Steve's jaw did the thing.

"You said no more secrets" Steve said harshly walking up to her, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"It is not a secret, I'm telling you now, am I not? Besides I wanted you to come clean with my dad before telling you what we know of the Winter Soldier, at the moment he's fine and we are keeping him under surveillance, he won't be hurt nor will he hurt anyone, he's just looking for information and I figured that it would do him good to do some things by himself before bringing him here, that gives our legal team time to prepare a case for him and for us to try and figure out a way to help him" she said exasperated, Steve backed down immediately and almost looked ashamed of his outburst, Thor had stood behind Alexandra menacingly and Steve took a step back.

"I'm sorry," he said meekly, Alexandra sighed.

"Just stop snapping at people without having the full truth, you need to trust us" she said, Steve nodded, "Look Bucky needs to do a few things on his own, it will do him good to rediscover the world without you breathing down his neck all the time, I know you won't do it on purpose but you will, he's your best friend, I get you but you need to remember what he went through, if you want I can set FRIDAY to text you updates on Bucky, until we have a solid case for him I think it's better to just leave him be" she explained.

"Okay" said Steve, she offered him a smile.

"Although if you truly want to help Bucky, there's a little something you can get, think of it as your first SI-DV mission" Alexandra said carefully, Tony raised an eyebrow "There's this guy, Vasily Karpov, former soviet soldier he lives in rural Cleveland, Ohio, and he owns the Winter Soldier Handbook, that book contains the words that explain the Winter Soldier and the brainwashing and how to render the Soldier compliant, I'm sure that if dad could get that book he could reverse engineer the brainwashing, you could go solo or take someone with you, Karpov is retired but help is always welcome, Natasha would be the obvious choice 'cause she speaks Russian"

"I need an exact location" said Steve, Alexandra shrugged.

"Your welcome package is in your room, there you'll find an SI phone and a Stark-Pad, FRIDAY will forward you the information, I will remind you that this needs to be a stealth mission for if HYDRA finds out what we are looking for they will find a way to retaliate" she warned, Steve nodded and walked out of the office.

"You handed that well" said Tony, Alexandra sighed.

"He's hot-blooded, even more so than you, the word Bucky gets mentioned and he loses all composure" she said, Tony nodded.

"And you, Point Break, I have to give it to you, keep protecting my girl like that and I'll have to make you a shrine" Tony said with a smirk, Thor smiled.

"No shrines in the compound" Alexandra warned, Tony laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there guys! I am officially dead after Marvel dropped that bomb on us.
> 
> So I thought I'd kept on with our current theme, ya know, a little dark, a little gloomy ;)
> 
> So yeah, apologies in advance for this one.
> 
> Alex
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: TORTURE (MANY FORMS), ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT, MURDER.

After that first meeting with The Avengers, and formally employing them, Alexandra's life went on. Steve had gotten the Winter Soldier Handbook and Tony had been all week reading the thing and marveling at the Russians' way of doing things. Clint had taken a 'vacation leave' and Wilson had returned to Washington. Natasha had gone off the radar after helping Steve with the book and Steve became a more or less permanent fixture in the tower since leaving him alone at the compound seemed a little bit cruel.

Tony and Bruce had returned to Malibu as apparently Betty Ross had contacted Bruce and they had set an appointment for a date, she was in the area. So that left Alexandra with Thor and Steve in New York. She didn't mind Steve much since most times he was content to run through Central Park and go back to his apartment. She did get him art supplies and several contemporary art books as a gift.

She and Thor kept their routines and soon enough the year was ending again. Sam Wilson invited Steve to Washington for Christmas and Alexandra and Thor flew to Malibu, as did the Carter-Souza cousins. Sharon had been enjoying her new job at the CIA although Alexandra reminded her that the option to work at SI was still open. Michael had been extremely happy that the family got together for Christmas again while Hal and Dani had arrived a little late but carrying ugly sweaters for everyone. They took several group pictures that Pepper promised would be framed and delivered to their houses.

They also received the year 2015 in Malibu, Rhodey, Mamma Rhodes, Bruce and Betty joining them for the party. Tony had prepared a firework spectacle that had been upped by Thor's thunderstorm. Alexandra and Thor returned to New York mid-January, Steve was already back from his holidays at the Wilson's. Alexandra's work continued, the paperwork seemed to be eternal in her line of work but thanks to Hill it was not that bad.

* * *

"I'm telling you, next week we have the memorial thing, Jackson from Michigan is in charge of the organization" Alexandra said into the phone as she walked through fifth avenue, she had gone for a walk that morning as Thor had been training with Steve in the tower and she was bored.

"Jackson? Really, I didn't know he was into parties" said Maria from the other line; Alexandra laughed.

"Oh yes, he seems really excited and Laurel from San Diego, she's in charge of the food, apparently she's cousins with a sushi chef who's the bomb" Alexandra said, she walked through people not truly minding her surroundings, the day was beautiful, the sun was out and it was cold enough to enjoy a walk out without breaking into a sweat.

If she had been paying attention she would have noticed the sharp dressed man that had been following her since she had stopped to buy herself a venti and a doughnut. She kept talking animatedly to Maria until the man got close enough to her to press a cloth to her face and knock her unconscious, her phone falling to the floor and Maria's panicked voice asking for her. A non-descript black vehicle picked up the man on the next corner and the New York passersby's were none the wiser to what had gone on in that busy street that lovely morning.

* * *

When Alexandra regained consciousness she realized that she had been tied to a chair but was otherwise unharmed. Everything was dark around her and there was a clichéd light bulb hanging over her being the only source of light in that room. She was terrified, of that much she was sure, she tried to remember what had happened but she couldn't remember anything being amiss, she had been talking to Maria on the phone about the Memorial party and then nothing. She heard a door being opened and her heart picked up a pace.

"Miss Stark, what an honor to have you here" said a man in a suit coming into view, she didn't recognize him from the movies or the show so she decided not to answer, he got close to her grabbing a fistful of her hair and smiling into her face, he was not that old, probably around Wilson's age, light skin and dark hair, "Truly an honor, do you find it an honor to be here?" he asked, she shook her head slowly and he laughed "So she understands me, I was beginning to think that my drug had affected your senses much"

She kept staring at the man, eyes full of fear as he stared down to her.

"Are you not curious of why you're here?" he asked, mouth close to her ears, she closed her eyes and did her best to not whimper, his hand was still firmly holding her hair, "Don't you want to know? You just need to ask sweetheart" he said and then pulled back away from her, he had a manic grin on his face as he let go of her hair.

She kept silent but that didn't deter him one bit, he just laughed and stood straighter, crossing his arms.

"Not a fan of small talk, are you?" he asked, she blinked at him, keeping tears at bay by sheer power of will, the man chuckled and got his face close to hers again "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll make you scream" he said before leaving, she let out a ragged breath when she heard the door close again and counted to two hundred to calm herself.

The man returned after what seemed hours, Alexandra had no way to count the time as her hands were behind her back and so she couldn't use her watch. He turned on the lights of the room he was keeping her, he had ditched the blazer and the sleeves of his dress shirt were up to his elbows, he ignored her and walked to a weird looking tub, starting the water, Alexandra observed him silently from the chair.

"Honestly dear, I thought you'd be more chatty than this" he said turning to see her, he smiled when he took notice of the tearstains on her cheeks, "Are you scared of me sweetheart?" he asked in a sweet voice as he walked closer to Alexandra, "Sweetheart, I'm asking you a question, I like my questions to be answered" he said bending down so he could look her in the eye.

Pain struck Alexandra as he slapped her hard across the face, she could taste blood on her mouth and tears were now streaming down her face. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to look up.

"You will answer me" he ordered.

"Go to hell" she managed to say, albeit pathetically, the man grinned at her.

"Oh, little girl's got a tiny bit of fire, what a lovely voice you have there, let's see how those screams come out" he said before pushing Alexandra's sleeve up and injecting her a needle filled with a red liquid.

* * *

Tony was going crazy, it had been fourteen hours since FRIDAY had alerted him of Alexandra's kidnapping, it needed to be a kidnapping, she wouldn't have left her phone in the middle of New York, and Maria Hill had been taking to her. Tony had arrived in New York roughly forty minutes after FRIDAY realized that Alexandra was missing, CCTV cameras were of little of use as the street had been crowded. Maria Hill had deployed several agents in New York after the phone call was abruptly cut off. Tony was going to put a tracker on Alexandra when he found her, because he had to find her, he had to.

Thor had upon learning of it had gone out in a rage trying to find Alexandra but to no avail, when Tony arrived to the tower, Steve and Thor were suited up and Thor looked ready to murder the first person who crossed his path. Steve's face looked hardened and promised retribution. According to Pepper, Bruce had hulked out upon learning of the current situation and had been flown into New York four hours after the disappearance. And Natasha and Clint appeared in the Tower two hours, fifteen minutes after Alexandra's disappearance.

"But we don't know if they will keep her alive, so far no one has made a request, so it's not about money" said Clint as they stood around the table at the tower.

"She's alive" said Thor, they all looked at him skeptically, "Her life force is binding Hela in a prison in the realm of Nilfheim, if Alexandra were to be dead we would notice" he explained, Tony glared at him.

"And when were you going to tell me that my daughter was being used as a magical lock?" asked Tony, Thor looked down. "Fantastic, at least it serves a purpose but you and I will be having this conversation later" Tony promised; Thor nodded.

"Back to the matter at hand, who knows enough about Alexandra to take her in plain daylight? She's not exactly flaunting who she is and doesn't really is a media person." Said Natasha arms crossed, the other avengers glanced at each other.

* * *

Alexandra screamed herself hoarse, as another needle was jammed into her skin, whatever the liquid was, it made her feel as if her insides were on fire. Her damp hair stuck to her face and blood trickled down her arms from when the guy had been less than gentle with the needles. The guy kept on smiling and chuckling during it all.

"You know, I have nothing against you, really, now your father, Anthony Stark this, Anthony Stark that, you should be more like Tony, Zeke, look at Tony, that bright young man" he mocked, Alexandra looked at him, tired and confused, he grinned "And what did it got my old man? He's dead, just like Stark will be, and you, you will be begging for it soon, he said and placed a towel over Alexandra's head, she tried to shake it away but he held her head in place using her hair and started pouring water over it.

Alexandra felt like drowning as she struggled, she couldn't breathe, she could barely move, tears, water, blood, it was all the same to her at the moment, the man, Zeke, kept pouring water until she was choking on it, he stopped and removed the towel, a smirk on his face.

"Oh look at you," he said grabbing her face with one hand roughly "Already so broken, I'd thought you Starks were made of iron, don't worry princess, this is just the beginning, say hello to daddy". He said before hitting her on the back of her head effectively knocking her out.

* * *

Twenty-seven hours after Alexandra's disappearance and the Avengers and Marias' team were no closer to finding Alexandra. Although JARVIS had received a gruesome video file in which they could see Alexandra being tortured with the needles, her screams resounding in the conference room, and then her waterboarding session. Tony had paled considerably, and was shaking in anger, FRIDAY and JARVIS were actively trying to pin the signal, while the Avengers could only watch.

Thor's anger was reflected in the sky, a massive thunderstorm was currently hitting New York, lightning striking as Alexandra's screams resounded in the background. Bruce was looking slightly green while Natasha and Clint were keeping their faces blank. Steve looked ready to be sick as he heard the man laugh whenever Alexandra screamed.

Their screen flickered on as another transmission started. Alexandra now hung from the ceiling, arms upwards, thick metal cuffs on her wrists, she looked beaten and tired, a large bruise already visible on her face and her hair looking disheveled and damp, the man, who was now wearing a mask grabbed her face again and forced her to look at the camera.

"Come on, say hello to daddy, come on sweetheart" the man cooed, to her, she had tears in her eyes but her gaze was empty, the man slapped her across her face "I said speak!" he said slapping her again, her head dropped and he pulled her by the hair and looked at the camera. "Your daughter is such a disobedient bitch Stark, you should have taught her better" the man said before hauling her down and dunking her head on the tub full water, the Avengers watched in horror as Alexandra started struggling and the man laughed until she went limp and he pulled her head out, she took a few hard breaths before he pushed her head in again.

"Sir, we have a location" said JARVIS voice interrupting the feed, the Avengers shared a look before dashing out.

* * *

Alexandra was sure she was going to die, her whole body throbbed in pain and the cuffs were cutting into her wrists as she couldn't hold her weight completely, she was freezing and she was sure that she was out of tears to cry, yet Zeke kept hitting her back with a whip, his newest form of torture, she had been stripped down to her thin t-shirt and her jeans, which were now soaked with her blood.

"Come on dear, I was counting so great, sixty-five was it? Or was it forty-nine? I guess we'll have to start again" he said as he hit her, "COUNT"

"FUCK OFF" she managed to scream amidst the pain, the tears and her hoarse voice, he whipped her again and she sobbed, he dropped the whip and grabbed her face.

"This is not working for us, is it? Mmmm… what if we try to spice things up? Put that mouth of yours to other uses? You're pretty enough that I'd willingly forget that you are a Stark for a while" he said, she used what was left of her strength to glare at him, "Oh, you don't like that thought, do you? What do you say sweetheart" he said brining his mouth close to her ear "Mmmm… I'm sure your daddy wouldn't mind having your tape released, I mean he have a few of those himself let's-"

He was interrupted by the sound of something crashing and he swore, he looked at her and smiled "Looks like you'll have to wait a while dearie, FUCKING GUARDS!" he said before he left, Alexandra released a breath she didn't knew she was holding, the thought of Zeke touching her was enough to have her cower even more in fear, tears began forming in her eyes again and she prayed to any god that was listening that he was kept long enough for him to forget the idea.

* * *

The Avengers stormed into the fancy looking townhouse, finding several armed men inside, Bruce immediately hulked out destroying parts of the house in his wake, while Natasha and Clint busied themselves with the other men. Tony, Thor and Steve started looking around the place. Steve was the one who noticed Zeke and was quick to stop him, noticing the blood on the guy's shirt.

"Where is she?" Steve asked, his voice coming out as a growl as he pinned Zeke against a wall.

"Who?" Zeke asked with a smirk, Steve tightened his hold on the guy as Tony and Thor joined him.

"I won't ask again" warned Steve, Zeke laughed and the three men recognized the sound.

"You" hissed Tony moving quickly to replace Steve's position, "You have ten seconds to tell me why I should not blast your head to tiny pieces at this very moment"

"Stark, you showed, big fan of your work," Zeke said, Tony lifted the faceplate of the suit.

"Speak" Stark ordered, Zeke laughed.

"Why would I? I'm dead either way, this way me and your bitch die, such a sweet little thing, isn't she, all soft skin and those curves, deli-" Zeke's face was acquainted with Thor's fist before he could finish the sentence.

"Do not test me mortal, you shall tell me where is Alexandra or you'll wish for something as sweet as death" Thor said energy crackling around him; Zeke smiled at him, face bloody.

"The Hulk found her, there was a fake door in the basement" said Natasha through the comms, "She's battered but breathing" the three men looked at each other before nodding.

"You don't mess with my kid and get to live," said Tony before blasting Zeke to smithereens, his remains staining the wall behind him.

* * *

Alexandra kept on hearing the commotion, but blood loss was beginning to take its toll on her, her eyelids felt heavy but she fought to keep herself awake, the noises seemed to be growing closer until the door was blown to pieces and a familiar green figure stepped in, Alexandra smiled tiredly as she let darkness finally take her, she was safe.

The Hulk smashed into the room that Zeke had been keeping Alexandra in and quickly located the girl, hanging from the ceiling, she smiled at him before losing consciousness. Hulk was quick to move and break the chains holding her and cradling the small human in his arms, she was covered in both dried and fresh blood and Hulk was doing his best at holding her. Natasha was the second person to find the room and she was quick to inform the others, she walked to the Hulk, who gently handed Alexandra to the redhead.

"Thanks big guy" she said as she adjusted her grip on the unconscious young woman.

"The whole place is clear, Tony killed the guy" said Clint as he walked into the room, bow in hand.

"Good" said Natasha darkly, Clint looked at Alexandra "She's going to be fine, she's a Stark"

The Avengers met up in the destroyed living room, Tony grabbing Alexandra from Natasha's arms and flying out of the house immediately as doctors were already waiting for him at the Tower, Thor followed closely behind. The remaining Avengers, Bruce now included, walked to the vehicle that was outside waiting for them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a traumatizing event, Alexandra starts to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear my dear readers!
> 
> Happy New Year guys, may this year bring us everything we want.
> 
> Now this chapter guys, this chapter is The One You Have Been Waiting For.
> 
> Hope I managed to deliver ;)
> 
> \- Alex

**_And who'd have guessed They'd come together on their own?_ **

**_It's so peculiar_ **

**_We'll wait and see_ **

**_A few days more_ **

**_There may be something there that wasn't there before_ **

**_You know perhaps there is something there that wasn't there before_ **

**_There may be something there that wasn't there before_ **

**_\- Something There, Beauty and The Beast._ **

* * *

When Tony landed a stretcher was immediately waiting for him and doctors ushered Alexandra inside quickly, Tony stepped out of his armor and was joined by, a still crackling with energy, Thor. They sat in the living room while the doctors worked and were quickly joined by Pepper, Betty, Rhodey and the rest of the Avengers, while the Carter-Souza clan kept calling Tony every once in a while.

Dr. Helen Cho walked out of the medical rooms first and Tony stood.

"How is she?" he asked, Helen patted his shoulder.

"She will make it, he was injecting her with hyoscine-pentothal, thankfully he didn't overdose her, and since she lost so much blood the after effects of it will be minimal, her wounds have been all treated, but we will need a blood transfusion to keep her stable, her body seems to be much more resilient than most, so that's good" Dr. Cho explained, Tony nodded.

"I will donate," said Steve standing, Tony looked at Steve then at Dr. Cho.

"Could it work? Steve's blood, could it help her heal completely?" Tony asked; Dr. Cho seemed uncertain.

"Her body could repel it, but we can try" she said.

The next few hours were spent in waiting, Steve had donated two pints of blood to the cause, while Thor and Tony were hovering by the door of Medical. Natasha was sitting with Pepper, Betty and Maria, who had arrived; while Steve, Rhodey, Bruce and Clint sat by the bar talking in hushed tones. Finally, Dr. Cho walked out followed by a nurse and Dr. Halen.

"She's awake now and her body accepted the blood, we shall keep her in observation to see any developments, please do not swarm her, if you go in pairs or alone, it will be better" Dr. Cho explained, everyone nodded and Thor and Tony looked at each other before Tony walked into the room.

Alexandra looked even younger laying on the hospital bed, dressed in a white hospital gown, her hair fanned around her, a dark bruise across her face, her eyes lit up when Tony walked in.

"Oh, kid, I'm so sorry baby girl" Tony said going to stand next to her, pressing a hand gently to her forehead, she smiled at him.

"It was not your fault Dad," she said softly, voice raspy. Tony's eyes softened and he bent down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"That psycho wanted to hurt me kid, and he did and I don't even know who he was" Tony said, she looked at him confused.

"Did he escape?" she asked, Tony smiled and shook his head.

"I blew him up" Tony said, Alexandra grinned.

"Good" she said and Tony laughed, eyes watery.

"No one will hurt you and live to tell the tale" he promised and pressed another kiss to her head, Alexandra managed to move and hug him, Tony hugged her back and choked on a sob "I thought I was going to lose you, you don't get to scare your old man like that" he said, trembling slightly, Alexandra's own tears were already falling.

"I won't, I promise, I... you won't lose me, never" she sobbed against Tony's shoulder, "I was so scared daddy" she whispered and Tony hugged her tighter.

"Shhhh… its okay, he's dead, I'm here now" Tony said into her hair.

"It hurt so much, I wanted him to stop, but I wouldn't beg, I couldn't" she kept sobbing, Tony kept on holding her tightly, "He wanted me to talk so I wouldn't, so he made me scream, I wanted you to come"

"I did come baby girl, he's dead and you're safe with me, look at me" Tony said, he grabbed her face with his hands tenderly, his eyes finding hers "Look at me, I'm here, we rescued you, me, uncle Bruce, Thor, Natashalie, birdbrain and the Capsicle, we went there and got you, you're safe now, kay?" she nodded at him and he pulled her into his arms again.

He heard something by the door and turned to see Thor hovering awkwardly by the door. Tony sighed as he let go of his daughter. She looked at him confused until she noticed Thor, who as soon as Tony moved, had Alexandra engulfed in a hug, Alexandra completely concealed by Thor's bigger frame, Tony nodded at the thunderer before walking out of the room to get Pepper.

Thor breathed in Alexandra's hair as he held her in his arms, his little wife, who's will hadn't been broken completely by the crazy midgardian, she seemed somehow smaller and much more fragile in his arms like this, he smiled at her and got a small shy teary smile in return.

"I am sorry Alexandra" Thor said wiping away her tears.

"Not your fault" she murmured and Thor could only hold her tighter, if Tony hadn't blown up the midgardian Thor surely would have slain the man himself.

The god of thunder pressed a kiss to Alexandra's hair and held her for what seemed an eternity, the rest of the Avengers visited her and Thor didn't move from his position next to her on the small hospital bed. Pepper visited her next morning carrying pancakes and other comfort breakfast foods. Thor only stepped aside when Pepper ushered Alexandra into the bathroom and helped the Stark girl into a pair of Iron Man pj's. After Pepper left Alexandra huddled up to Thor on the small hospital bed and the god didn't move for the rest of the night as she restlessly slept, nightmares waking her up at several hours of the night.

"My lady, you are safe" Thor said holding Alexandra close to him as she sobbed; she had woken up from a nightmare, the fifth of the night.

"I know, this is stupid, I'm pathetic" she said in between sobs, Thor sighed.

"Alexandra" he said sternly "You are far from pathetic or stupid, you were taken and tortured by a mad man, no one will think less of you for dealing with what you went through, you are a strong young woman" he said, eyes locked onto hers, she huffed and he pulled her into a hug pressing his lips to her forehead.

They didn't move for a while, Alexandra taking in Thor's presence, she was safe, that much she knew, Thor was with her and he would not let anyone harm her, not anymore, not like Zeke had done, Zeke was dead, Tony had blasted him, no one would hurt her. She breathed in Thor's scent and sighed.

"I wanna go to my room" she said softly, Thor looked at her and nodded before standing and gathering her in his arms.

She didn't protest as he carried her up to their apartment, which was strange enough as she hated when she was picked up by anyone, but she just stared silently ahead, which really worried the god of thunder. And he could only hope that her spirit wasn't damaged beyond repair. When they got to their apartment and subsequently their room, Thor placed her on the bed while he went to fetch water from the fridge knowing that should she wake from another nightmare she would ask for it. When he returned to the bedroom she was already dozing off on his side of the bed and he guessed that she wanted his presence. Thor kicked off his shoes and carefully placed himself next to her on the bed, she cuddled up to him immediately and he placed a hand on the back of her head, caressing her hair softly as he lulled her to sleep.

* * *

The next few weeks were hard on Alexandra as she rarely went out of her room, and the times she did were to get her checkups or to talk to her therapist. Steve's blood was healing her nicely and most of her scars would vanish in time, that according to Dr. Cho. Thor remained by Alexandra's side, as she tended to get antsy if she was alone for long periods of time. Pepper and Tony had partially moved to New York to be close to her too and the Carter-Souza bunch had taken to visit every Sunday. Maria Hill stepped up to her plate and was handing the SI-SD as Alexandra recovered, most agents had sent Get Well Soon cards and boxes upon boxes of chocolate.

"Alexandra are you okay in there?" asked Thor from the doorway of their bathroom, Alexandra was currently eyeing her Jacuzzi warily, since her abduction and subsequent torture she had stuck to taking quick showers as water now made her uneasy.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said dipping a finger in the warm water; she was clad in a flowery bikini as she knew that Thor could enter the bathroom at any moment. As if reading her thoughts, Thor stepped in and gave her a curious look.

"What are you doing?" he asked, she eyed the tub before answering.

"This whole thing is stupid, I want to enjoy my baths again but every time I try to get in I panic and it sucks, so I'm trying to battle my fears" she explained, Thor raised an eyebrow but shrugged and removed his shirt and pants keeping his boxers on, he was already barefooted and stepped into the big Jacuzzi, water sloshing as he did so.

Alexandra kept her eyes on his body as he moved comfortably in the water, he then extended a hand to her, an encouraging smile on his face, she bit her lip as she considered her options, the logical part of her brain knew that water by itself couldn't hurt her, and Thor would be there with her, since her abduction he always seemed to be there with her. She placed her hand on his, carefully and took a step into the Jacuzzi. She almost flinched as she came in contact with the water but Thor's presence was comforting and calming, he kept on smiling at her as she stood in the Jacuzzi, water reaching her belly button. She was tense but Thor kept holding her hand, he carefully pulled her towards him.

"Nothing will hurt you" he said softly, Alexandra was looking up at him and nodded. A smile blossomed on Thor's face as he pulled Alexandra down with him, she briefly panicked but Thor soothed her panic away pulling her onto his lap and holding her tightly as they both sat inside the tub.

"Is this weird to you?" she asked after a while, water was up to her collarbone as she was sitting on Thor's lap, said god shook his head.

"You are my wife Alexandra, my Queen, my friend, I would do this and more to see you back to yourself again" he explained, she smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said and pressed a kiss to Thor's cheek, Thor closed his eyes and basked in her closeness.

Things were rarely as easy as they seemed. Alexandra looked at Thor and knew that she didn't want to further whatever this new closeness of them was to go further, not while she was damaged, not while she couldn't find it within herself to be whoever she was before she had been captured and tortured by Zeke. She didn't want her relationship with Thor to change based in her fears, she wanted to go back to herself, to be easygoing and carefree, a place in her mind in which her only concern was being married to a god. But she was broken, she had been broken, even though most of her scars had healed her mind hadn't and she knew that whatever she could be feeling for Thor at the moment was a byproduct of his ever constant presence in her time of need rather than her own feelings for the god, but in matters of love, things were rarely simple.


	18. Chapter 18

_**~ Baby, this is what you came for** _  
_**Lightning strikes every time she moves ~** _

_**\- Calvin Harris Ft. Rihanna.** _

* * *

They didn't speak of it, they didn't have to, their lives continued. If Tony noticed something different in Alexandra and Thor he decided not to comment on it, he of all people knew what it was to be tortured and to have to adapt again to the world. Pepper had taken to look at them with a knowing smile on her face, as she knew that maybe just maybe the Asgardian King had come to care and maybe even a little more for his wife. Bruce and Betty, who had gotten together after all, had also observed a change in the couple's actions, small things, a hand on Alexandra's back whenever they went out or maybe the way Thor glared at anyone who looked vaguely threatening, how Thor's gaze softened whenever he looked at her and she wasn't looking, the little things like that.

Eventually, March came and Alexandra started going back to herself, her eyes again alight with happiness, her words sure and strong instead of a faint whisper, and soon enough her laughter could be heard again in the tower as she and Thor watched The Emperor's New Groove. It had been almost two months since her kidnapping and subsequent torture; nightmares had become less frequent as Thor's steady presence was there for her. She and Thor were sitting on the couch in the main floor, the movie playing and Alexandra pointing similarities between Thor and Kuzko, while he tried to counter her; if anyone had looked at them at that moment, they would have seen that Alexandra was almost sitting on Thor's lap, and one of his arms was curled protectively around her, his blue gaze focused solely on her as she smiled gesturing with her hands pointing similarities.

Thor laughed at her words and carelessly pressed a kiss to her hair. She laughed and tried to push him away, but he snaked his other arm around her and pulled her to his lap, nuzzling his beard on her neck causing her to laugh and squirm in his arms. It was a scene so domestic yet so hopeful that Tony instead of joining them and interrupting their fun decided to snap a picture with his phone and walk back to the elevator, his daughter was laughing again and it was all that mattered, and if hers and Thor's relationship was developing further, then he would support it.

* * *

Alexandra tried to get out of Thor's grasp still laughing, but she was no match for him and he was not ticklish in the same way that she was.

"Thor stop it" she said in between laughs, he chuckled and continued his attack sending Alexandra into another fit of laughter "I'll find a way to turn you into a llama, I'll ask Loki to help me" she said and he stopped to look at her.

"Then I shall endeavor to leave fur on all the couches and bedding" he said, a smirk on his face, she placed a hand on his face, pushing it slightly.

"Stupid Asgardian" she said with a smile, Thor grinned at her.

"You love me," he said cheekily and Alexandra looked at him and smiled softly, she moved her hand to his cheek and caressed it with her thumb, Thor seemed to hold his breath.

"You know" she said softly, "I think I might"

Thor smiled at her and took her smile as an invitation to press his lips to hers, Alexandra tensed briefly and Thor in that second wondered if he had overstepped, but Alexandra was quick to relax and kiss him back in kind, their first kiss, or the first that counted anyways. Thor stopped kissing her when they both needed to breathe again, he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I think I might love you too, my Queen" he said softly, Alexandra smiled.

"Good, otherwise this would be very awkward" she said before she kissed him. Thor moved quickly pulling her completely onto his lap, so she was straddling him, his hands holding her thighs in place while hers were on his shoulders.

Several millions miles away, from his observatory, Heimdall, Asgard's fearsome watcher and protector, smiled and adverted his gaze from the couple on the couch.

Of course everything was not perfect and so the elevator doors opened and one Steve Rogers walked out stopping abruptly at the sight before him, thankfully for the time-misplaced supersoldier the pair on the couch remained clothed, but Steve looked like a deer in headlights and stood there awkwardly. Thor was the one who noticed Steve, Alexandra turning her head around a slightly embarrassed look on her face, while Thor looked extremely smug about the whole thing.

"Can we help you, Steve?" asked Alexandra, Thor still holding her in place, her voice seemed to bring Steve back to his current predicament, the supersoldier blushed.

"I… sorry, Pepper said you guys were watching a movie and I thought to" he gestured with his hands and Alexandra smiled at him.

"It's okay, Thor and I got a little bit carried away, if you wish to stay we promise to behave" she said, Steve looked down and then at the pair again, he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"No, I'll go, sorry you guys enjoy your movie" and with that Captain Steve Rogers bolted from the living room.

Alexandra and Thor looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

"I think we broke Steve" she said, Thor grinned cheekily at her.

"He will get over it" he said, Alexandra laughed.

"You're such a malevolent god" she said, Thor raised an eyebrow and Alexandra kept smiling at him.

"Me? My Queen, I assure you that those devoted to me preach my doings with the highest respect" he said, Alexandra shook her head.

"That's cause they don't know you like I do" she said, a mischievous look on her face, her fingers tracing patterns on Thor's face, the thunderer smiled at his queen and kissed her again.

She was right, they didn't know him like she did.

* * *

After that night in the couch Alexandra's and Thor's relationship became more tactile, stolen kisses in the halls or elevators, comforting hands, sneaky looks. Of course Tony being Tony noticed that something had changed as Thor now carried himself straighter, puffed even; Tony often thought of Thor now, like a peacock displaying its tail, proud and arrogant. While his daughter resembled the self-assured girl he had first met almost four years ago.

"Dad" she greeted as she entered his lab, he smiled at her and opened his arms.

"Hey kiddo" he said as he hugged her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good dad, I was talking to Maria yesterday, our agents have been cleaning out Hydra bases left and right, we've even crossed paths with Coulson's team" she said as he let go of her.

"So you're back to your division?" he asked, she nodded.

"I've been back for a week" she said, Tony raised his eyebrows and she smiled.

"And how's Thor?" he asked, Alexandra looked down and blushed.

"He's good" she said looking up at him, Tony smiled.

"And his journey in celibacy? Is it over?" he asked, Alexandra's blushed deepened, "Do I need to threaten him again?"

"No, he's still in his journey," she mumbled, Tony grinned.

"But from what I've seen its almost coming to an end" he pushed, Alexandra looked at him, embarrassed.

"Daaaaaaaaad" she whined and Tony laughed pulling her into another hug.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're old enough to make your own choices, and you've been married to the guy for more than a year" he said softly, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks dad" she said, he ruffled her hair.

"Besides, it could have been worse, Thor's proven himself to treat you right and protect you, it's what any dad would want" Tony said, suddenly serious.

"So you're not mad that I might love Thor?" she asked, Tony smiled.

"Not really, I mean, I don't like the way that you came to be married with him, but Pepper told me that perhaps in time you would grow to be happy in your marriage and if you're happy then I'm happy" he explained, Alexandra hugged him again.

"You're the best dad ever" she said softly, Tony's arms tightened around her and he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Of course I am" he said, voice shaky, Alexandra couldn't see the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

* * *

Alexandra once again stepped into the comfort of her work routine, Maria Hill her ever-constant presence at her side and SI Legal as backup for everything was trying to do. Maria often advising her about the Avengers, Romanov and Barton in particular, they ended up sending Steve to visit a shrink because he probably needed it even though he didn't want to at first. Her family was always there the Stark-Carter-Souza clan, mementos of Hal's trips or Sharon's new job could be found in her office, Dani and Mike calls were received twice a week, Jarvis and Friday had worked in making her a small paper holder with their main codes engraved on it, her siblings and Alexandra could feel that she was loved and that she really had a family in the universe was now part of.

Tony and Pepper were her rocks, everything that she had become in this bizarre place is thanks to their acceptance, Rhodey and his mother were another welcome addition in her family, because no matter how far Lt. Colonel Rhodes was, he was always there to listen to her, and Thor, her companion for the journey, unwilling at first, almost like a twisted fairy tale that she couldn't help but to laugh whenever she thought of it.

But there were other concerns in her mind, Sokovia and the mess with Ultron, she knew that Maximoff needed to be apprehended, the witch was trouble and her brother a wild card but not as dangerous. Ultron she could prevent, the Maximoffs, now that would take a little bit of work, and if Steve tried to tell her that Wanda was only a child she would probably rid the world of a supersoldier, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were dangerous so she would treat them with caution.

"Doctor Stark?" said Maria entering her office, Alexandra looked up from her tablet and smiled at her Head Officer.

"Yes Miss Hill?" she said not bothering to hide her amusement, she had finished her doctorate a couple of weeks ago and Tony had made it his mission to have everyone address her as Dr. Stark Jr.

"Miss Romanov has reported some disturbances in Sudan, she's requesting backup" Hill said, Alexandra nodded and sighed.

"How are our relations with Sudan?" she asked, Hill pursued her lips.

"We've finalized accords with the authorities, but they are not completely happy about it" she said, Alexandra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Call the competent authorities, ask for permission, tell Romanov to not engage until they give us the green light" she ordered, Hill nodded, "I'll assemble and inform the Avengers of the situation"

Hill left the room and Alexandra sighed again, she picked up her phone and dialed a quick message. Thor was the first to reach her office as he was in the tower, Tony answered that he and Bruce were in route to the compound; Barton, Wilson and Steve were in the compound already.

"Do you need a lift, my Queen?" Thor asked with a smirk, Mjolnir in his hand, she smiled at him.

"If you'd be so kind, my King" she said, he offered his hand and they walked into the elevator towards the helipad.

Once on the helipad, Thor snaked an arm around Alexandra and took off, Alexandra's laughter resounding in the wind. They arrived to the compound looking windswept; Alexandra was quick to attempt to fix her hair before walking in, heels clicking on the hard floors. Thor opened the door of the conference room for her and she smiled at him. Tony smiled at her from his chair and Bruce waved shyly, Steve and the others were already in their suits and Alexandra frowned.

"I don't remember giving you the express permission to suit up" she said as she took her place on the table, Thor standing threatening behind her.

"Natasha needs us, where's the quinjet?" asked Steve, Alexandra refrained herself from glaring at him.

"Sit down Captain Rogers," she ordered, annoyed, Steve tried to argue but she glared at him until he sat, "We are waiting for Sudan's approval to enter their territory, including airspace, Agent Romanov has been ordered to stand by until we get the approval, if we engage otherwise then we might face charges from the ICJ and SI Legal team will not deal with that, not on my watch" she explained, that calmed Steve down.

"What's the situation then?" asked Tony, Alexandra grinned at him and the monitor behind her lit up, as well as their table.

She started explaining about the Hydra Scientist Dr. Jensen's laser canons and how she was trying to get away, Maria Hill called thirty-seven minutes later; Sudan had given them their approval to engage. Tony was quick to suit up and Bruce was ordered to stay behind with Alexandra at the compound. Thor before leaving, pulled her into a kiss, she whispered a quick 'good luck' against his lips. She and Bruce watched as the team fought the Hydra scientist as Tony's suit provided a live feed of the fight.

"You handed Steve well" said Bruce as they observed the clean-up, Alexandra smiled at him.

"Thank you, he's not a bad guy, just obstinate, it irks me" she said, Bruce chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean to" he said; Alexandra huffed.

"Steve is who he is because he broke the rules, several times and always thought that he could punch his way out, they were at war and he got away with it, times have changed and he needs to understand that" she said, Bruce smiled and hummed.

"You might be right, but you need to give him time to adapt" said Bruce, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Even more time? He was defrosted in early 2012, almost four years ago, he hates technology 'cause he refuses to understand it, to give it a chance, he still lives with the forties in his mind, do you know how many times a month he visits aunt Peggy? That's not healthy Bruce, he's resisting, and sure he's nice when he's not being an asshole but to what point is he nice? What makes Steve Rogers snap? Have you thought about that?" she asked softly, Bruce sighed and looked at her.

"We all have, I think, Betty likes to point that out, how the serum works, she believes that once he snaps, it will not go well, even if he doesn't turn green, all of himself was enhanced by the serum, makes you wonder doesn't it" he said, Alexandra wrapped her arms around herself and nodded.

"I just don't want to see dad hurt because of it" she said softly.

"We won't let that happen" Bruce said with a smile and Alexandra could have smirked.

She now knew that if it came to blows she had Bruce and Betty in her corner, nothing that a little bit of emotional manipulation didn't do. The team returned near seven in the morning, Alexandra had fallen asleep in one of the couches, while Bruce had claimed one of the chairs. Tony smiled and snapped a picture before rousing them.

"Huh?" Alexandra managed to say as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

"Threat has been contained, minimum damage" said Tony with a smile, Alexandra blinked several times and nodded.

"Good, um… nice job, take a freebie," she said, Tony laughed and helped her stand, Thor was quick to get to her side, she smiled sleepily at him and he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Shall we depart, my Queen?" he asked, she nodded as she snuggled up to him, Thor picked her up and left as quickly, Tony turned to the other avengers who were sporting amused, yet tired looks.

"Well you heard the boss, take the day, sleep" he ordered as he and Bruce walked to the car that was waiting for them, Happy dutifully holding the door open.

When Thor landed on the helipad Alexandra was already sleeping again and Thor couldn't help but to smile and wonder how she had fallen asleep as he flew, she must've been tired. Thor fixed his hold on her and walked into their apartment, it was a sunny day in New York, and Thor frowned briefly and summoned several storm clouds, soon enough it was pouring and Thor relaxed and smiled, Alexandra would surely appreciate the cozy environment that the rain provided.

* * *

When Alexandra woke up six hours later it was still raining as Jarvis turned the darkened windows so Alexandra could admire the rain, she smiled at the slumbering god besides her and ran a hand through his hair, Thor blinked and Alexandra grinned at him.

"Hi" she cooed, Thor smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks for the rain" she said, Thor tried to look innocent.

"I know not of what you're talking about my Queen" he said and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I know for fact that it was supposed to be sunny today," she said against his skin, Thor smiled.

"You don't seem to be mad about it" he said, she nuzzled his neck and hummed, she ran a careless hand down Thor's chest, her hand stopped by the waistline of his pajamas, he looked at her, blue eyes wide, "You are threading in dangerous waters my Queen" he said, voice suddenly husky, she smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Thor was quick to answer kissing her back flipping them over so he was on top of her, Alexandra smiled into the kiss and Thor couldn't help but to smile too, he left her mouth to press a kiss to her nose as she smiled to him, then made a trail of kisses to her neck, Alexandra fisted a hand on his hair as he kissed and bit her neck making sure to leave little red marks on her skin. One of his hands traveled down to the hem of her shirt while the other supported most of his weight, he pulled it up and Alexandra was quick to help him discard the clothing piece, Thor's kisses kept traveling down to her cleavage, small moans leaving her mouth as his mouth worked its magic. Thor managed to unclasp her bra and threw it aside as if it offended him, Alexandra giggled as she saw his face and Thor was quick to replace those giggles with more pleased moans.

"Are you sure you want this, my Queen?" he asked as all of their clothing had been discarded, she smirked at him, face flushed and hair disheveled.

"Do you think you would have gotten this far if I didn't want this?" she asked back.

Thor snorted and kissed her before positioning himself; she kissed him back as he entered, slowly, taking his time to adjust. Alexandra hissed in both pleasure and pain as Thor filled her, he was big, too big, but she braved it and soon enough he was pounding into her with the same slow pace that he had started, sweet torture, she held onto him, nails scratching his back as he kept his pace.

Rounds two and three were even better than the first, and Alexandra discovered that Thor, a god of thunder and fertility had a very short refractory period, so they spent the better part of the afternoon discovering the body of her husband as he discovered hers, no rush, no obligations, just them.

When they walked out of their room it was time for dinner, a storm still raging outside, Alexandra was wearing a black sweater and Thor was looking incredibly smug. Tony raised an eyebrow as Alexandra pulled out leftover pizza from the fridge and Thor sat on the stool as she served him a helping of pizza.

"Slept good?" asked Tony, Alexandra smiled at him as she put the pizza in the oven.

"Really good" she said and Thor snorted, Tony looked at him suspiciously and was about to say something when Pepper walked into the kitchen.

"Alex!" she greeted hugging the young woman, "Maria sent you a memo of the authorities of Sudan regarding the Avengers, nothing bad mind you, more like a thank you note for respecting their sovereignty" she said, Alexandra smiled at Pepper.

"I'll check it out after dinner, I'm famished" she said, Pepper gave her a knowing look and sat next to Tony, handing him a Stark-Pad, she also smiled at Thor.

Alexandra was quick to serve the pizzas and she and Thor ate in comfortable silence.


End file.
